Every Time You Lie
by alymcfly
Summary: Secuela de "All I ever wanted" Despues de huir lejos de Tom y conseguir vivir en paz por unos meses, Megan se da cuenta que escapar de Tom es mas dificil de lo que penso. Le va tomar más que huir de continentes para detenerlo...
1. Tengo que vivir sin ti

**Yay!! Estoy de vuelta con la secuela de "all I ever wanted" (es una canción de Kelly Clarkson por si la quieren escuchar) esperando que les guste como la otra, a mi me encanta esta es un poco más… no se, pero se que al principio diran "Aly intenta deprimirnos o algo??" pero no, les prometo que todo tiene una razón en esta historia.**

**Escogi el titulo "Every time you lie" después de cómo 30 nombres fácil, pensé en otra canción de Kelly que se llama "If I can't have you" pensé en "Down goes another one" de Mcfly también "Lies"… "Before the storm" pero cuando escuche Every time you lie, fue como… esa es, ¡es perfecta! Por que en esta historia, como se pueden imaginar habrá mucho, mucho drama, más que en la pasada. Agradezcámosle a Tom Fletcher y Danny Jones que viven en mi mente creando cosas como estas. En fin, la historia si esta algo inspirada en cada canción del capitulo asi que si pueden leer y escuchar mejor :)**

**Espero que les guste y… enserio, no la dejen de leer solo por que al principio no están nuestros bellos Mcboys! Créanme que las tomaran por sorpresa;) **

**Ahora.. creo que mejor dejo de escribir y dejo que la juzguen ustedes ;)**

**LOVE: **

**ALY**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=UZEZ_Cf4hNY**** (piano)**

**youtube**** .com/watch?v=4a9O_jm8YA4**** (original)**

**Breathe – Taylor Swift**** (piano version) **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Every time you lie**

**Capitulo uno: Tengo que vivir sin ti.**

Me quede parada entre la gente que iba y venía, agache la cabeza. Sujete mi maleta con fuerza y comencé a caminar con mi mirada pegada al piso. Subí al primer tren que llego, no estaba segura a donde me llevaría, ni estaba segura a donde iría. Entre más lejos mejor.

Termine llegando a la estación central del tren, ahora podía comprar un boleto e ir a cualquier lugar que fuera posible ir en tren. Mire la gran tabla donde se anunciaban las salidas, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Fui a comprar mi boleto, unos momentos después de estar en la fila me atendieron.

- Un boleto para la próxima salida, no importa el lugar – ordene.

La señorita no dudo dos segundos y me entrego un boleto con el destino desconocido. Pague y salí de la fila mirando.

"**Eurostar train: Paris, France 20:00 pm, train 10"**

Genial iría a Paris, faltaban solo seis minutos para que el tren saliera. Me apresure y busque la estación, entre al tren con mi maleta en la mano, entregue mi boleto y fui a un asiento libre, como siempre junto a una ventana.

La oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver mucho, recargue mi cabeza contra el vidrio mientras las últimas personas subían y el tren se comenzaba a mover. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Podía ver su rostro mientras el tren se comenzaba a alejar. Tenía que dejarlo ir, debía dejarlo ir. Por difícil que me fuera continuar, vivir y respirar sin el… debía hacerlo.

Salimos de la estación rumbo a mi nuevo destino, no sabía que me esperaba… por lo menos tendría un techo porque mis abuelos se habían mudado ahí y mis padres comprado una casa. Pero quería tener algo mío, no una casa de mis padres, no vivir con mis abuelos. Quería estar sola y a la vez tener alguien que me hiciera reír… que al menos me levantara el ánimo, no iba a tener suerte con todos hablando francés. Mi corazón palpitaba lentamente, como si estuviera agotado… como si ya no quisiera latir. No lo podía culpar, habían sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Una parte de mi deseaba que al haberme encontrado con Tom el me odiara y no me quisiera volver a ver. Ahora tal vez lo hacía… no estaba segura.

Mi mente seguía recreando la escena del beso, sus manos sujetando delicadamente mi rostro y sus labios que encajaban con los míos… a la perfección. Iba a ser mi primer beso y tal vez el ultimo.

Al menos me asegure de que con los besos no despierta la princesa, el sapo no se hace príncipe… y Tom seguía sin pertenecerme. Como debía ser.

Había pasado tanto tiempo hundida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que el tren no se estaba moviendo, pero aun no estábamos en Paris, estábamos recogiendo nuevos pasajeros en otra estación. No le tome más importancia y regrese mi cabeza a la comodidad de la ventana, donde nadie podría ver mi sufrimiento al otro lado. Me dedique a llorar, eran unas buenas tres horas para dejar salir el sufrimiento. El tren se puso en movimiento con varios pasajeros aun buscando un lugar por los vagones.

Escuche una voz cerca de mí, me limpie las lagrimas y voltee para encontrarme con una chica parada frente a mí, muy sonriente de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, casi verdes.

- Hola… eh, ¿está ocupado? – pregunto encogiendo los hombros.

- No, para nada, siéntate – le conteste, ella dejo su equipaje en el piso y se sentó junto a mí.

- Vi que estabas llorando, no quiero ser entrometida ni nada… pero, ¿estás bien? – pregunto tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – pregunte seca.

- Pues, supongo…

- No, no estoy bien, nunca había estado peor… nunca debí venir a Londres.

- No te arrepientas de nada, las cosas siempre pasan por una razón aun que no la podamos apreciar.

- Es lo más alentador que eh escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Hablamos las dos horas y media de camino a Paris, en ningún momento tocando el tema de Tom, Danny o cualquier otra cosa que podría hacerme llorar. El tren por fin se detuvo en la estación, me levante y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Soy Lyla por cierto – dijo estirando su mano, la tome cordialmente.

- Megan, un gusto Lyla – intente poner una sonrisa, bajamos del tren y nos quedamos en la estación. - ¿Conoces Paris? – pregunte asustada mirando a todas partes.

- Es como mi segundo hogar, ven te mostrare – tomo mi mano apenas dejando recoger mi maleta, me saco corriendo de la estación revelando la hermosa ciudad en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Es hermosa – dije admirando el panorama.

- Aun no has visto nada – paro un taxi y me empujo hasta que subí a él.

Le hablo en francés al conductor, ahora estaba en un taxi con una completa extraña… y por un motivo desconocido, no me molestaba. Recorrimos varios monumentos que por la hora estaban vacios.

- Dios, es como la 1 de la mañana, tengo que ir a buscar la casa de mis abuelos – dije mientras caminábamos por la calle.

- Te ayudo a llegar, ¿sabes la dirección? – pregunto, yo busque en mi bolsa mi agenda donde tenía todas las direcciones y le indique. – Fácil, hasta queda cerca… - levanto su mano y un taxi se detuvo, subimos y le dijo la dirección.

Mire por la ventana la bella ciudad cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, tenía algo mágico y especial.

-¿Qué te trae a Paris? – pregunto de la nada.

_Un escape improvisado_ - pensé.

- Vengo a conocer – mentí, sintiéndome mal al hacerlo.

- Acabas de conocer a la mejor guía de turismo, que en verdad es una diseñadora, pero por las noches es guía de turismo.

- Entonces tendré alguien que me muestre la ciudad – le sonreí.

- Claro y no te cobrare – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, creo que me dejo ciega.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la gran casa de mis abuelos, le di unos euros a Lyla para pagar el viaje, baje del taxi y ella se asomo por la ventana y se despidió.

Ahora esperaba no tener que dormir afuera de la casa de mis abuelos…

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people, and sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time.**_

And we know its never simple, Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant, Breathe, Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you… But I have to.

_Its two a.m. Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy, Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this aint easy…Easy for me._


	2. Bolsillo lleno de arrepentimientos

Tuve varios comentarios positivos para Lyla!

Si no saben como se pronuncia es "Laila" ella ayudara y meterá en problemas a Megan, pero para eso son las amigas no?

Gracias a las personas que están leyéndola, que son como 10 según me marca;) hahaha ojala fueran tantas como las de all I ever wanted o la de Rob, pero de todas maneras la seguiré poniendo para mis lectoras silenciosas…

Capitulo largo para Paula:) y Marce que la extrañoooo regresa de la playa YA!

**youtube**** .com/watch?v=YwKP2w5hmfQ**

Unstoppable – Rascal Flatts

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo dos: Bolsillo lleno de arrepentimientos.**

Tuve que timbrar varias veces para que mi abuelo bajara a abrirme, mi abuelo era una de las personas que más adoraba en este mundo, era mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Abuelo! – grite cuando abrió la puerta con su bata de dormir.

- ¿Megan? - dijo asustado recibiendo mi abrazo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí repollito? – pregunto preocupado.

- Larga historia…

- Bueno, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo querida, pasa, pasa no quiero que te enfermes.

Tome mi maleta del mojado pavimento y entre a la enorme casa de mi abuelo, pero tenía ese aire familiar y acogedor que te hace sentí en casa y querida.

- Acompáñame a la cocina, te preparare un chocolate – dijo él.

¿Qué pasa con todos queriéndome dar chocolate?... tan deprimida me veo… Lo segui por la oscuridad del recibidor hasta la cocina, me senté en la mesa mientras mi abuelo no tardo en acompañarme me entrego mi taza con chocolate caliente, sabía que la suya tenía un café bien cargado sin leche y con una sola cucharada de azúcar.

- Megan, dime que pasa… - pregunto con su tranquilizadora voz, me quede observando la taza unos segundos.

- Vine a Paris, porque Inglaterra no era para mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Digamos que solo arruinaba la vida de quienes conocía, asi que decidí dejar vivir en paz.

-No te presionare a que me digas todo, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras querida, esta es tu casa.

Y con eso me hizo sacar toda la sopa. Le conté cada detalle de lo que había pasado en Inglaterra. Sin excepción…

- Solo tu sabes si tomaste la decisión correcta… ¿seguiste a tu corazón?

- Espero…

- Sigue a tu corazón, todo será más fácil…no te arrepientas de nada de lo que ya paso. Por algo le llaman pasado.

- Gracias abuelo – me dio el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

El subió a su habitación y yo me quede en el comedor, cuando termine mi chocolate lave la taza y fui a una habitación de huéspedes que estaba en el primer piso. No me moleste en cambiarme, caí rendida sobre la cama y me quede dormida.

Escuche el sonido de un auto muy temprano por la mañana, me fije por la ventana y vi a mis abuelos irse. Ellos aun trabajaban, genial…

Me levante de la cama y tome un baño, este _casi_ me calmo. Cuando termine de vestirme, escuche el timbre, esperando que no fuera alguien que hablara en francés fui a recibir.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Lyla, sonriendo abiertamente. - ¿Lyla? – pregunte. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Soy tu guía de turismo ¿recuerdas?, ponte un abrigo y vamos – dijo emocionada.

La obedecí, tome unas llaves que me había dejado mi abuelo y mi abrigo, Salí de la casa cerrando tras de mí.

- La primera parada es la torre Eiffel – grito con emoción, vi su auto estacionado las dos subimos y salimos en dirección al monumento más famoso de la ciudad.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento y bajamos a recorrer, observe con cuidado cada pequeño detalle de la bella ciudad, ahora podía ver con claridad hasta el más insignificante color y figura. Era la ciudad más bella que había visto… si tan solo pudiera compartir la vista con T…

¿Por qué demonios su nombre tiene que salir en cada maldito pensamiento? Era una injusticia, mientras él estaba haciendo no se que en Inglaterra. Pero al final de cuentas… ¿había sido mi decisión verdad?

Verdad.

- ¿Estas bien? Tenías una enorme sonrisa y ahora… parece que vas a llorar, ¡no me digas que eres bipolar! – dijo alterada cubriéndose con su bolso.

- No, no… lo lamento, es solo que recordé algo y me puse sentimental… lo siento.

- _Fiuf _– suspiro aliviada. – Me salve, pensé que ibas a golpearme o algo, ahora ven hay mucho que ver aun.

Me arrastro por la calle hasta cruzar y caminar hasta un museo, vi todas las pinturas y esculturas famosas, el arco del triunfo y paseamos en por el rio. No podía sentir mis pies, regresamos a un café cercano de la torre Eiffel y nos sentamos a descansar.

-Megan, debí advertirte que los zapatos cómodos eran una prioridad en los viajes de turismo – dijo riendose.

- ¿Tu crees? – le conteste levantando una ceja. – Oye, sonara extraño… ¿pero sabes dónde puedo conseguir un buen departamento?

- Claro, ¿estas interesada en uno? Porque están vendiendo unos en mi edificio, tiene una vista hermosa.

- Tengo que verlos, amo a mis abuelos… pero no creo sobrevivir estando con ellos.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos y después te llevo a que los veas? – sugirió.

- Me encantaría, aparte muero de hambre.

Ordenamos unas ensaladas y te, me alegro tener tanto en común con Lyla, desde música hasta gusto de ropa y hobbies. Ya me agradaba. Sin olvidar que tiene el mejor sentido del humor y su risa es contagiosa… y graciosa.

- Bien. Yo ya termine – le dije.

- A mi ya no me cabe el plato asi que también estoy lista – dijo riendose.

Dejamos la propina y caminamos hacia el auto que estaba cruzando la calle. Apretó la alarma de su brillante camioneta BMW para quitarle el seguro, subimos y salimos rumbo a su departamento escuchando un poco de Lifehouse.

Manejo unos minutos siguiendo señales en el idioma que no lograba comprender, unas tres canciones después estaba estacionándose frente a un gran edificio, color crema con una elegante entrada.

- Bienvenida a mi casa – dijo sonriente antes de salir del auto.

La segui, entramos al edificio y fuimos hacia los elevadores. – Tienes que ver la terraza, es lo que me hizo comprarlo – me comento mientras las puertas se abrían. Una vez adentro presiono el numero 7 y las puertas se cerraron, esperamos pacientes hasta que las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un largo pasillo con una alfombra marrón y pinturas colgadas.

Al fin se detuvo frente a una puerta, saco su llave y la abrió. Revelo su impecable departamento

Era grande, espacioso, elegante… ¿debía seguir? Algo me indico que su color verde era su favorito al verlo en varias partes del lugar; como los sillones frente a su televisión, las cortinas y varios arreglos. Era una linda combinación de rosa, blanco y verde. La habitación te subía el ánimo por sí sola, ahora veía por que tenia siempre una sonrisa. Aquí se veía su talento de diseñadora, todo estaba en su lugar, acomodado armoniosamente con el resto.

- Yo lo remodele a mi gusto, pero ya es depende de tus gustos – dijo sonriendo.

Me mostro todo el lugar, su habitación tenia una gran cama color rosa en el centro y cojines verdes sobre ella. Tenia un estilo bohemio, con las luces y telas colgando, en una esquina tenia varios violines, eléctrico, tradicional, verde… ¿ya había dicho que era su color favorito?

- Espero que el color verde no te maree, esta por todas partes – dijo riendose. – Ahora déjame mostrarte la mejor parte de estos departamentos. La segui de nuevo hasta la sala donde estaba la puerta corrediza que te sacaba a la terraza.

Estaba en el penúltimo piso, podías ver a la torre Eiffel junto con toda la ciudad y con la puesta de sol parecía sacado de una pintura del mejor artista, hasta parecía irreal.

- Y aquí, es donde vengo a pensar… bueno, la regadera también me escucha de vez en cuando…

- Me convenciste, es hermoso – le dije.

- Yo también me vendí por esto, bueno, ¿vamos a vivir cerca? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Probablemente – le conteste sonriendo.

Nos quedamos hablando en su cocina, incluso había un mini bar ahí, esta chica tenia talento puro si ella había remodelado esto.

- No sé como trabajare aquí, no se hablar francés – dije frunciendo el seño.

- Bueno, a varios comercios les hace falta alguien que hable ingles, ¿habías trabajado antes?

- Si, en verdad tengo muchos ahorros pero no quiero estar dia y noche sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué tal si mientras te encontramos un trabajo lo llamamos vacaciones?

- ¿Vacaciones? Me hacen falta unas, me gusta como piensas – le respondí.

- Bajo todo esto, hay una genio escondida – dijo riendose.

Después de una larga conversación, me llevo de regreso a casa de mis abuelos… iba a ser hora de dejar caer la bomba. Y también a mis padres, abrí la puerta que hizo un chirrido revelando mi llegada, escuche sus murmullos desde la cocina, respire hondo varias veces y fui hasta allá.

Cuando entre a la habitación los dos me miraron sonrientes, me senté enfrente de ellos y les sonreí.

- Abuelo, abuela… creo que es mejor que me mude – me miraron sorprendidos. – No de Paris, es solo que quiero tener un poco más de libertad, vine aquí para madurar y no puedo hacerlo viviendo aquí.

- Cariño, ¿no crees que es un poco agitado? – pregunto mi abuela.

- No, a mi me parece una gran idea – dijo mi abuelo. Lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿Enserio? – dijimos mi abuela y yo.

- Si, ¿encontraste un lugar? – hablo mi abuelo.

- Si, unos departamentos a 10 minutos de la torre Eiffel.

- Te puedes mudar cuando gustes, pero esta siempre será tu casa – dijo sonriéndome.

- Gracias, pero ahora creo que necesito un tiempo a solas – les dije, ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Me levante de la silla y fui a abrazarlos, después a la habitación de huéspedes. Me puse la pijama y acomode todo en mi maleta de nuevo. La cama me llamaba asi que sin pensarlo fui hacia ella y me acosté, minutos más tarde estaba mirando a la pared sin poder conciliar el sueño.

¿Recuerdas cuando eres pequeño y te columpias? Parecía que Tom era el columpio y yo el niño que se caía, llego el punto que no era dolor emocional, ahora mi cuerpo se veía afectado al guardar mis sentimientos. Era una bomba de tiempo, el tener que fingir ante las personas que todo estaba bien cuando _todo _estaba mal, era más difícil de lo que suena, esperaba mañana conseguir el departamento asi tendría un poco de tiempo sola. Abrace la almohada quien fue la única testigo de mis lágrimas aquella noche.

Lentamente fui transportada al mundo de los sueños, el dolor corporal y emocional fue desapareciendo hasta que no pude sentir nada. Como me gustaba dormir.

Me levante gracias al olor a café, rodé por la cama hasta pararme e ir hasta la cocina. Mi abuelo estaba sirviéndose su taza de café matutino.

- Buenos días Megy – me saludo.

- Hola abuelo, buenos días – lo abrace.

- ¿Lista para cazar departamentos?

- Eso espero – dije sonriendo.

Me serví un cereal y converse con mi abuelo que un rato después de haber terminado su café tuvo que irse. Regrese a mi habitación y me cambie a algo decente que usar.

Sali de la casa abrazándome a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia la avenida, tenia que encontrar un taxi. No fue tan difícil hacer eso, lo difícil fue hacerle entender a donde quería ir. Tuve que darle el papel con la dirección y gritarle varias veces hasta que entendió.

El taxi me dejo frente el edificio donde vivía Lyla, fui hasta la oficina para ver si iba a poder conseguir uno… o si alguien me iba a entender si quiera.

Resulto que uno de los vendedores hablaba ingles asi que me salve de que me maldijeran en francés por la segunda vez en el día. Me mostraron un departamento en el mismo piso de Lyla, a diferencia del suyo este estaba decorado como la mayoría de los demás. Al comprarlo pedias remodelarlo a tu gusto, el lugar era grandioso, tenia esa gran vista a la ciudad, era espacioso, una gran televisión y una cómoda cama.

- Entonces, ¿Qué le parece? – pregunto el muchacho.

- ¿Dónde firmo? – le dije emocionada. El sonrió y salió por la papelería, después de firmar todo le entregue el cheque.

Y fue ahí cuando recordé que no le había dicho a mis padres que me compraría un departamento, ¿era muy tarde?, esperaba que no.

- Puedes mudarte mañana por la mañana, muchas gracias señorita Baker – me dijo sonriente.

- De nada, fue un placer – le respondí, me dejo las llaves y me quede sola en la mitad de la sala.

- Es ahora o nunca – dije marcando el número de mi mamá.

Sonó el timbre de la contestadora; _"En este momento no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje y nombre y me comunicare contigo pronto…"_

- Hola ma, soy Megan… solo para avisarles a ti y a papá que ya estoy acomodada… y tengo un departamento, los quiero adiós. – colgué.

Sali del departamento, mi vida era aburrida desde que había llegado aquí. Esperaba que mañana que me mudara fuera diferente…

A la mañana siguiente, un taxi me esperaba afuera de la casa. Mis abuelos estaban parados en la puerta, los abrace antes de tomar mi maleta e ir hacia el taxi. Había una sola manera de sanar, tal vez tenia que estar sola para descubrirla.

_**So, so you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Cracked a Brick when you hit the wall  
Yeah, you've had a pocket full of regrets  
Pull you down faster than a sunset  
Hey, it happens to us all  
When the cold hard rain just won't quit  
And you can't see your way out of it**_

You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable


	3. ¿Todo estara bien?

**Tuve un dia agotador! Pero les dejo el tercer capitulo! Espero terminar la de Rob por que tal vez me voy el fin de semana a la casa de verano :/ pero si no subo tengan por seguro que el domingo en la noche o lunes, tendrán MUCHO que leer!**

**Love youuuuu!**

youtube .com/watch?v=Yle1YEjmGf0

I'll be OK - McFLY

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo Tres: ¿Todo estará bien?**

Deje la maleta mientras cerraba la puerta y le echaba un vistazo a mi nuevo departamento. A mi nueva vida… solitaria vida de lombriz en mi propio departamento. Recogí la maleta y la lleve hasta mi habitación, dejándola en el closet.

Me agradaba, por el momento me gustaba el silencio y la soledad. Me recosté en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, estoy segura de que no me levante en todo el día, pude ver como cambiaba la luz. De claro a soleado, la puesta de sol y después la noche.

Lo único que podía escuchar era mi respiración y mis latidos. Por mi mente no pasaba nada, creo que me había convertido en un maniquí oficialmente.

Cuando me canse de estar tirada, a eso de las 10:00 pm, Sali de mi departamento cruce el pasillo hasta llegar al final donde estaba el Lyla. Toque varias veces y ella me atendió usando su pijama PINK de Victoria Secret.

- ¿Megan? – pregunto.

- Hola Lyla – intente sonar_… ¿feliz?_ – ¿Te levante?

- No para nada, estaba mirando una película, pasa – me hizo espacio y entre a su acogedor departamento.

- No me dijiste que habías comprado el departamento – dijo mientras se sentaba en su sofá y yo la imitaba.

- Fue de improvisto, lo hice ayer.

- Ahora tengo una verdadera vecina, ¿en que piso estas? – pregunto.

- En este, soy el 111 – dije sonriendo.

- Y yo el 120, no estas tan lejos, podre ir a molestarte seguido.

- Creo que yo empecé con eso, ¿Qué película mirabas? – le pregunte.

- El rey león, la están pasando en Disney… pero no puedo cambiarle el idioma asi que está en Francés.

- Por eso no veré la tele aquí, no entiendo ningún programa.

- Los comerciales a veces son en ingles, asi que puedes ver los comerciales – dijo riendose.

Mi estomago hizo un sonido gracioso, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, hambre.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto riendose.

- Mucha – conteste apenada.

- Por suerte, aquí también existe Dominos pizza – se levanto del sofá y fue por el teléfono. - ¿Pepperoni y queso está bien? – pregunto desde la cocina.

- Excelente – le respondí.

Unos minutos después regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Listo, en treinta minutos o es gratis.

- Hmm… en treinta minutos o golpeo al repartidor me gusta más – dije riéndome.

Las dos nos quedamos mirando el rey león, si no me supiera esa película de memoria no hubiera entendido nada… el repartidor toco a la puerta, Lyla fue a recibirla mientras yo nos servía algo de tomar. Las dos nos sentamos sobre su alfombra mientras cenábamos y conversábamos.

- ¿Tu que haces en Paris? – le pregunte.

- Vengo en caza de Nick Carter porque está de vacaciones aquí – dijo riendose.

- ¿Enserio?

- No, es porque me gusta Paris, me gusta la gente y tengo mi casa aquí, aparte aquí tengo mi trabajo.

- Son motivos suficientes, por un momento pensé que serias alguna loca acosadora de los backstreet boys.

- Acosadora no, solo una gran, gran admiradora – dijo riendose.

Lyla supo como animarme, cuando terminamos la pizza y la película estaba en sus créditos, las dos estábamos semi muertas en su sillón.

- ¿Sabes de que tengo ganas ahora? – dije riéndome.

- ¿Un helado?

- ¡Me leíste la mente!

- ¡Vayamos por uno! – dijo emocionada.

Salimos de su departamento ambas en pijamas y pantuflas… a las 12:00 de la noche. Llegamos a la calle y caminamos por la banqueta causando unas cuantas miradas y risas.

Caminamos riéndonos por varios minutos, claro ¿Quién en su sano juicio sale en la madrugada por helado?... nosotras.

Llegamos hasta una heladería que aun estaba abierta, la única que estaba abierta las 24 horas del dia. Ordenamos nuestros helados y nos sentamos afuera a comer nuestros helados.

- Hace años que no hacia esto – dijo riendose.

- Déjame te digo que nunca lo había hecho, es lo más divertido que eh hecho desde que llegue.

Regresamos a nuestros departamentos a eso de las 3 de la mañana, creo que llegamos arrastrándonos, me despedí y le agradecí de nuevo por la cena.

Entre a mi departamento, ni siquiera me moleste en ir a mi habitación, me tire sobre el sofá y ahí me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos a eso de las 12:00 del medio dia, no sabia que hacer… aparte de almorzar, mire mi celular que estaba frente a mi en la mesita del café y marque un numero.

- Hola – escuche la voz de Kate.

- Hola Kate – la salude.

- Megan, no te eh visto en el trabajo… ¿estas enferma? – pregunto preocupada.

- No Kate, estoy en Paris…

- ¿Qué haces allá? – pregunto confundida.

No pude decirlo, claro porque mi débil corazón se ablando y comenzó a llorar.

- Kate, las necesito – dije mientras lloraba.

- ¿A que te refieres Megan, que pasa?

- Tienen que venir, por favor…

- Megan, no puedo, Dougie está aquí, no lo puedo dejar.

- Gracias – dije molesta, no la deje hablar.

- Megan, no mal interpretes… - comenzó, pero yo colgué.

Dougie era más importante, ellos eran más importantes que yo. Debí verlo venir.

Mis tres mejores amigas siguieron llamando, pero Decidi ignorarlas. No tenía ganas de escucharlas, no tenia ganas de oír quien era más o menos importante que yo, fuera o no lo que pasaba.

Y desde ese día, me uní mucho con Lyla. Pasaba dia y noche con ella, era lo que se podría llamar mi familia. Aunque no le había contado mis verdaderos motivos por los que estaba aquí, pero no era necesario hablar de eso, lo más alejado del tema que pudiera estar lo mejor. Por eso tampoco quería hablar con ninguna de mis amigas de Inglaterra, no quería saber nada de esos cuatro. Para mí, no existían.

**_ Now things are only getting worse  
And you need someone to take the blame  
When your lover's gone  
There's no-one to share the pain,  
You're sleeping with the TV on  
And you're lying in an empty bed  
All the alcohol in the world  
Would never help me to forget_**

When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Try a little harder  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day,  
Oh just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK


	4. Suerte la mía

**Ya trabajo en el capitulo de Rob! Asi que no se desesperen! **

**Youtube .com/watch?v=WBHV65Y_bJ8**

_**Just My luck – McFly**_

**Si no conocen la canción de lady gaga o de McFly**

**Lady GaGa – Love Game****: youtube .com/watch?v=2GPGVbpT4hU**

**McFly – 5 colours in her hair: youtube .com/watch?v=IQAyyYHTH9Q**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo cinco: Suerte la mía…**

Era otro sábado en la mañana temprano, Lyla y yo habíamos tenido una pijamada de películas y era mi turno de hacer el desayuno mientras ella miraba MTV en la sala.

Mientras preparaba nuestros omelettes una canción de Lady Gaga apareció, asi que le pedí que le subiera para entrar en ambiente. Ella cantaba desde la sala y yo frente a la estufa.

"Dans the love game" - murmure la última estrofa de la canción.

Los comerciales comenzaron y deje de prestarle atención, segui cortando algo de tomate hasta que el sonido de una guitarra llego a mis oídos, yo conocía esa melodía.

"She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair" escuche la voz de Danny, fui a la sala para ver un comercial.

- Mcfly llega a Paris para presentar su último disco, boletos a la venta en ticket master – termino el comercial.

- Megan, ¿estas bien? Estas muy pálida…

- ¿Cuándo vienen? – pregunte.

- ¿La banda, el 21 creo…¿quieres ir? Yo quiero ir, vienen con David, ¡ARCHIE!

- No, no, no… es solo, nada, no importa…

- De acuerdo… No iré a ver a Archie por tu culpa - dijo asustada, regresando su vista a la tele.

Regrese a la cocina, iban a dar un concierto aquí… gran cosa. ¿Podía sobre vivir a eso verdad?

Verdad.

Después de desayunar regrese a mi departamento, recogí un poco y me bañe. En la tarde fui al banco donde me encontré con mi abuelo, lo ayude en unas cosas y después cobre mis cheques para ir a pagar los recibos, hice las compras de la despensa y al final del dia fui a cenar con Lyla.

Llegamos al restaurante y esperamos por nuestra mesa, ella y yo hablábamos cuando el gerente se nos acerco.

- Hola buenas noches soy Adam, ¿las acompaño a su mesa? – nos pregunto, lo mire.

Era un hombre alto, piel clara de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes. ¿Podía decir hermoso? Sí, pero note que él y Lyla se miraban…. Demonios.

- Claro – contesto mi amiga casi babeando ante el chico.

Lo seguimos, nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa Lyla y yo nos sentamos y el se retiro mientras mi amiga lo seguía con la mirada… babeando.

- ¡Lyla! – le grite.

- ¿Que? – respondió asustada.

- ¡DESPIERTA!, estoy aquí.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – contesto algo… sin sentido.

- Ugh, estoy perdida – dije poniendo mis manos sobre el rostro.

De pronto un mesero llego y puso una botella de champaña en la mesa.

- Eh, nosotros no hemos ordenado nada – le dije.

- Es cortesía de la casa señorita – contesto sonriente. - ¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes?

- Dos ensaladas bbq smoked porfavor, sin queso y frituras – contesto Lyla quien parecía haber salido de su transe.

- Enseguida se las traigo, disfruten su champaña… - dijo antes de retirarse.

- ¡Te envió una botella de champaña! – exclame emocionada.

- ¡¡AHH!! ¿Qué hago?, ¡lo viste! Dios mío es hermoso.

- Tienes que dejarle tu numero o algo… y si, es…

- ¿Todo bien señoritas? – me interrumpió una voz, giramos nuestras cabezas y vimos al guapo gerente.

- Eh…. – dijo Lyla antes de comenzar a babear… de nuevo.

- Si todo perfecto – conteste por ella.

- Espero que disfruten la champaña, es la mejor – dijo mirando a Lyla, un acento francés salía de su ingles.

- Si, si, la mejor casa de la champaña – dijo mi amiga. Quise golpearla con la botella. – Digo, si la mejor champaña de la casa, muchas gracias – dijo apenada.

El muchacho solo se rio y se disculpo, esta iba a ser una noche interesante. Nos servimos una copa de "la mejor champaña de la casa" justo cuando nos trajeron la cena, bueno ensaladas y champaña no eran la mejor combinación. Pero era una cortesía.

Cenamos, varias veces siendo interrumpidas por el gerente. El y Lyla babeaban un poco y después el se retiraba. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos quedamos hablando como de costumbre y de pronto, pusieron un enorme postre en medio de nosotros.

- ¿Eh… ?- dijo Lyla.

- Regalo del gerente – le dijo el mesero.

En el plato había una flor color morado, deje que ella se comiera su postre ya que era obvio que era de ella y no mío.

- Le dejare mi numero de celular – dijo anotándolo en una servilleta.

- Que romántico – me reí.

- ¿Celosa? – me saco la lengua.

- Claro, tu te quedas con el gerente guapo… pero yo me voy a quedar con la botella de champaña – dije riéndome.

Le dejo la servilleta con su número dentro de un corazón y "Adam" en letra cursiva. _Cursi. _Y se acababan de conocer.

Salimos del restaurante y vimos a Adam desde afuera recogiendo la servilleta y sonriendo triunfante. Fuimos hasta la camioneta y regresamos a nuestros departamentos cantando canciones de Taylor Swift. Si, a ella también le gustaba Taylor Swift… pero era lo más cercano al country que le gustaba.

Nos despedimos y me fui a mi departamento, tambaleándome un poco gracias a la champaña, pero no arrastrándome. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cómoda cama, el efecto de la champaña me dejo descansar como un bebe.

Abrí mis ojos esperando ver por mi ventana la hermosa vista hacia la ciudad… parpadee varias veces, esa no era mi ciudad.

_**Rain clouds are gathering in numbers  
Just when I put away my jumper  
Luck and love still aren't on my side  
And I still refuse to be a skeptic  
Cause I know how you could still correct this  
Maybe this will be my lucky night, night**_

I'm starting to fall in love  
Its getting too much  
Its not often that I slip up  
Its just my luck


	5. Cosas sin decir

**:) espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews! Se que varias personas la leen pero no muchas dejan reviews… no es mucho problema, la cuenta es gratis!**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=lAjINKrGahI**

**Unsaid things - McFLY**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo seis: Cosas sin decir.**

Cuatro enormes rostros en un panorámico bloqueaban mi vista, ¿era esta una clase de pesadilla?, ¿era efecto de la champaña? O mi demencia había comenzado. Los cuatro rostros de los chicos de McFly me miraban fijamente, me levante de mi cama molesta y cerré la cortina.

Bien, ahora iba a tener a esos cuatro asechándome en mi habitación, también podía con eso.

Decidi salir por una taza de café, me puse unos pants y sudadera, salí de los departamentos y camine por la calles en dirección al Starbucks más cercano. Levante mi vista del piso para ver cientos de afiches de _"McFly en concierto"_ pegados en cada poste, cada faro, cada superficie plana. ¡Esto era una pesadilla! Yo todavía estaba soñando, esto era una mala broma, pero no era real.

Me di la media vuelta y regrese corriendo hacia el departamento, no me detuve en mi puerta si no frente a la 120.

-¡Lyla! – grite mientras tocaba la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta y me miro asustada - ¿Megan estas bien? – pregunto.

- ¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA! – dije entrando a su departamento.

- Ya lo estabas, ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo… -¿¡David Archuleta murió!? No me digas que fue eso, ¡ARCHIEEEE!, TE AMO, NO TE MUERAS – comenzó a gritar

- No, no David está vivo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Recuerdas que te dije que este viaje era solo para conocer Paris…

- Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Te mentí, no era para conocer Paris – me senté en el sofá, ella me acompaño.

Le conté todo, de principio hasta esta mañana, ella entendió y se sorprendió a la vez.

- Asi que mientras ellos estén aquí, yo no – dije segura.

- Claro entiendo, pues… puedes ir a la playa… solo tienes que tomar un avión, te quedas ahí unos días… ellos se van y tu regresas – me apoyo.

- Es una gran idea, si, me iré a la playa, me eh esforzado mucho como para que vengan a arruinar mi vida.

Me apoyo y eso me alegro, mientras seguíamos hablando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo contesto y lo puso en alta voz.

- ¿Bueno? – saludo.

- Hola Lyla, soy Adam…

- Eh… Adam espera un segundo… - le quito el altavoz y tapo la bocina. – ¡AHHHHHHHHH! – grito reventándome los tímpanos.

- ¿Lyla? – se escucho aun la voz de Adam, digamos que no había tapado la bocina correcta. La cara de Lyla casi se cae. – Eh, lo siento Adam… había una cucaracha – dijo riendose.

Y con eso mi amiga se levanto y salió de la habitación, me quede ahí esperando unos minutos mirando la televisión.

- Meg, Meg, Meg – canturreo mi amiga, sabia que quería algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ly?

- Tengo una cita con Adam, ¡tienes que ayudarme! – me rogo.

- ¿A que? – pregunte.

- A arreglarme, enserio si haces eso yo me encargo de tu vuelo a la playa – esa oración me convenció.

- Esta bien, ¿a que horas?

-¿Me baño y me ayudas? – puso una cara tierna.

- Esta bien, está bien… ve a bañarte y yo iré por mis cosas – dije levantándome del sofá.

Salí de su departamento y fui al mío, recogí todo mi maquillaje y productos para el cabello, regrese y ella ya estaba vestida.

- Bien, corramos antes de que se haga tarde – dijo Lyla, encendió su ipod y dejo correr canciones de David Archuleta

Le alise su largo cabello negro, después de que le queme la oreja tres veces por que no se dejaba de mover termine su cabello y la comencé a maquillar, no necesitaba una máscara en su rostro, su piel parecía de comercial asi que solo puse un poco de bronceador en sus mejillas para resaltar sus ya prominentes pómulos. También use una sobra color uva para destacar sus ojos verde con caramelo, rímel alargando sus pestañas de abanico, labios rosas y estaba lista.

- ¡Te amo, se ve perfecto! - mientras ella se miraba, fui a su closet y saque un bello vestido que tenia colgado.

- Ponte este – le dije emocionada.

- ¿Vestido? – dijo alzando una ceja.

- Confía en mi, úsalo.

- De acuerdo – lo tomo y fue a cambiarse al baño.

Salió usando un bello vestido diseñado por Betsy Johnson, tenia un estilo vintage. El violeta quedaba con su tono de piel dorado.

**tinyurl .com/lcwqka**

Termino combinando su atuendo con unos zapatos _Christian Louboutin _blancos.

**Tinyurl .com/mrys4g**

- Perfecta – dije al verla con todo el atuendo completo.

- ¿Qué horas son? – pregunto nerviosa.

- Las seis.

- Dios, ¡es hora! Muchas gracias, te debo la vida… bueno una organización de viaje… cuando llegue organizare todo ¿si? Muchas gracias te amo, adiós – salió corriendo dejándome sola en el departamento. Me reí un poco antes de ponerme a recoger mis cosas, lo guarde todo en mi bolso y salí del departamento de Lyla. Cerrando con llave ya que ella no lo había hecho, fui tranquilamente hasta el mío. Entre y deje mis cosas sobre el sofá.

Al no tener nada que hacer, tome una hoja de papel y salí a la terraza. Pase el resto de la tarde dibujando la silueta de la torre Eiffel con el sol poniéndose por detrás. Pensar que había llegado tan lejos, que podía pasar las noches sin llorar y ellos llegaban para destruir todo lo que había logrado, no pensaba permitirlo. Arrugue el dibujo y se lo lance al gigantesco panorámico, bueno a la cara de Tom pero no llego. En mi imaginación aquel panorámico era un gran vudú, incluso pensé en ir y dibujarle algo en la cara.

No me atreví, solo me acurruque en el sillón que tenia en la terraza viendo como el sol se despedía. Lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y me quede dormida

_**I **__**still got so many unsaid things that I wanna say,  
And I just can't wait another day,  
I wish she knew.  
I still wait up wondering if she will remember me,  
But there's no way for me to know.**_


	6. Hora de partir

**YAY (: creo que soy buena y subiré dos capítulos de este fic hoy!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**LAS ADORO(: **

"**Mery you ROCK hahaha holi Marce?"**

**Aloha a mis nuevas lectoras, las amo tambien reciban mi amor virtual! *brinca por la habitacion* me hacen feliz!!**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=Z7oWMtwK9tI**

**Meg and Dia – Going away **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo seis: Hora de partir.**

Mientras descansaba tranquilamente, sin pesadillas y sin sueños en verdad no estaba soñando nada, la voz de alguien interfirió en mi pacifico descanso.

- MEGAN – grito Lyla.

- ¿Que? – gruñí.

- Despierta, tu vuelo está organizado – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que?

- Tu vuelo esta organizado, arregla todo…

- Ugh – dije molesta.

- ¿O te quieres quedar?

- ¿Qué? No, no.

- Arriba, perderás el vuelo.

- ¿Es hoy? Agrh, ¿lo haces a propósito?

- Si, si… tu taxi no debe de tardar.

- ¿Ni siquiera me contaras como te fue ayer? – le pregunte mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

- Excelente…

- ¿Nada más? – insistí mientras acomodaba las cosas en mi maleta.

- Asi es…

- A veces te odio.

- Algo me dice que me odiaras más hoy – dijo riendose.

- Si me pusiste en el asiento con un loco a lado Lyla juro que te mato.

- ¡Ups! – salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Te matare cuando regrese, enserio.

- Si, si… guarda tus chucherías en la maleta y listo… no olvides un traje de baño.

- Ya se, ya se – cerré la maleta. - ¿tengo tiempo de bañarme?

- Si, corre.

La obedecí como si fuera mi propia madre, tome una ducha rápida con agua tibia. Me seque rápidamente y me vestí.

Unos jeans y una playera de "the dolls" fueron suficientes, deje que mi cabello se secara solo aplique sombra oscura, rubor y algo de brillo labial

- Ya, ya, ya, vayamos antes de que tengas que perseguir el avión – dijo empujándome por los hombros.

Tome mi maleta y salimos del departamento hacia los elevadores, me sentí un poco nostálgica al subir a su camioneta, estaba huyendo de nuevo. Al parecer era lo mejor que sabía hacer hasta el momento, me llevo hasta el gran aeropuerto.

- Tu puerta es la 13, tu vuelo el 143 y Habrá un taxi esperándote allá – dijo entregándome el boleto. Yo lo recibí mientras miraba hacia todas partes nerviosa. – Ten, una pastilla anti estrés – dijo sacando la botella de su bolso. –Parece que te vas a arrancar el pelo, deja de pensar y ve a divertirte – me entrego la pastilla, la tome ahí mismo para que en seguridad no pensaran que estaba drogándome.

- Suerte – dijo abrazándome –Corre que es tarde.

Sali corriendo con mi bolso hasta el área de seguridad, me revisaron rápidamente. Corrí por todo el aeropuerto para encontrar la puerta 13, mi vuelo salía en 5 minutos. A lo lejos vi la puerta, le lance mi boleto a la azafata antes de entrar corriendo al avión. Me senté, cerré mis ojos. La pastilla que me había dado Lyla era una pastilla para dormir también… ni escuche las primeras palabras de la azafata por que me quede dormida.

Soñaba tranquilamente, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo cuando me agitaron un poco y me llamaron.

- Señorita, ya llegamos – dijo una azafata, abrí mis ojos aun muy cansada.

- Gracias – dije levantándome.

- Bienvenida, disfrute su estancia.

Baje del solitario avión y fui a recoger mi maleta aun con los ojos medio cerrados, cuando salía del área de llegada con mi maleta en la mano vi un hombre con un letrero que decía "Megan"

Pensando que sería otra Megan lo pase de largo, pero él me detuvo.

- Solo me pidieron que le recordara que hay un taxi esperando afuera para llevarla a su destino – dijo con una voz amable.

- Gracias – me sentí aliviada de que Lyla hubiera organizado todo por mí, hasta tenia transportación al hotel.

Sali del aeropuerto y vi a un solo taxi estacionado, supuse que era el mío. Acomode mi maleta en el asiento de atrás y yo junto a ella. El lugar era aun más soleado de lo que había esperado, mire la espalda del conductor, el usaba uno de esos gorros playeros como el de Jason Mraz y unos _wayfarers _negros oscuros eso fue lo único que vi desde lejos.

La pastilla anti estrés de Lyla había tenido más que un efecto anti estrés en mí, me había noqueado totalmente, apenas podía pensar coherentemente. Había dormido todo el camino hasta acá, me acomode en el asiento trasero teniendo las mismas intenciones de hacerlo el camino al hotel.

Arranco el taxi sin decir nada y salió del aeropuerto, con mis ojos entrecerrados mire por la ventana admirando el paisaje por la carretera, era un bello lugar, no lo imaginaba tan bello, cálido y soleado. Parecía que estaba en el paraíso, no podía esperar a relajarme en el hotel. Ojala pudiera estar así de tranquila siempre…

De pronto, mientras miraba el paisaje, un gran letrero se apareció y tuve la oportunidad de leerlo.

"_Bienvenido a Australia" _mi corazón se detuvo, comenzó a tensionarme.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo en Australia? – El conductor no me respondió.

- Detén el taxi – dije yo asustada.

- No puedo – contesto con una voz grave y fingida, ¿asi hablaban los australianos?

- Regresa al aeropuerto, yo no venía a Australia, ¡me está secuestrando! – dije subiendo mi tono de voz, lo mire por el retrovisor.

_**Please don't forget me, I'm going away.  
I'm taking a taxi to Kentucky, where they don't even know  
all about me; I just need to feel safe.  
I've got a thousand sweaters, and shoes, and paintings to hide;  
the skeletons in my way, (don't ask where) I'm going**_

I'm going away, I'm going my way.  
Finally, it's my time, to be lonely enough. Unloved and I can't wait.  
Dont forget what I said; don't forget my letter.  
every night I pray for you.  
I don't got a religion. Isnt that something? I miss those days.


	7. No lo planee asi

**Segundo cap de hoy :) haha me siento con ganas de subir asi que no se sorprendan si sale otro hahaha las quiero! Se que moriran con el capitulo;);)**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=7Q2gCOmz-5Y**

**Carrie Underwood - Twisted**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo siete: No lo planee asi.**

Fue ahí cuando note algo en él, su color de cabello que se escondía bajo el sombrero, sus orejas…

Y que solo tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca, estaba segura que mi mandíbula tocaba el piso. El efecto tranquilizador, anti estrés de la pastilla se perdió en ese momento.

_¿COMO RAYOS...?_

- Thomas Michael Fletcher, bajame de este taxi ahora mismo – le ordene.

- Nope.

- ¡Tom! – grite e intente abrir la puerta, pero no podía quitarle el seguro.

- Seguro contra niños – dijo riendose.

- ¡ESTO ES UN SECUESTRO! Bájeme ahora mismo del taxi o grito.

- Grita todo lo que quieras Megan – se rio y siguió conduciendo.

Grite, patalee, llore y grite de nuevo, aun asi el automóvil no se detuvo y Tom no le prestó atención a ninguna de mis acciones. ¿Por qué demonios estaba el aquí? Y ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí?

Unos minutos más se detuvo frente a una casa, bajo del asiento delantero y abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás.

- Baja Meg.

- No – dije sin mirarlo y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿No querías bajar del auto?

- Si, para regresar al aeropuerto, asi que no bajare aquí,

- Bájate Megan – insistió.

- ¡NO! – le grite.

- De acuerdo – dijo resignado, pensé que se había rendido.

Pero de pronto vi que se inclino y me sujeto con fuerza, me saco cargando del auto mientras yo me retorcía y pataleaba para que me soltara.

- ¡Suéltame Tom! – logre escaparme de su abrazo, salí corriendo hacia la calle intentando escapar.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que unos brazos me rodearon por el abdomen y me levantaron de nuevo.

- No te vas a ir.

- Suéltame Thomas, no quiero estar aquí.

- Pues lo siento mucho…

Me cargo como si fuera un vil costal de papas y me llevo dentro de una casa, cerro con llave y las guardo en su bolsillo. _Demonios_. Me dejo en el piso y me quito mi celular de la mano.

- ¡Regrésame eso! – le grite.

- No – me contesto, yo me estaba cansando de esas dos letras juntas.

- ¡¡Dame mi celular!!

- No, ya te dije – lo vi alejarse, lo segui casi enterrando mis pies en la madera mientras caminaba por el piso de la casa.

Entro a un baño y se paro frente a la taza…

- ¡No te atrevas! – le rogué.

- Lo siento – dejo caer mi _blackberry_ en la taza. Ahora _Deathberry._

- No se cuales sean tus intenciones conmigo aquí Tom, pero tirar mi celular no me hará quedarme aquí.

- No te preocupes yo me asegurare que lo hagas.

- ¡UGH! – grite irritada.

Escuche sus pasos atrás de mi, me di la vuelta y se detuvo en seco.

- Escucha bien, no sé qué pretendas pero no voy a soportarte de acuerdo. Para mi, estoy sola aquí.

- Sabes que no me puedes ignorar.

- Si puedo y lo voy hacer.

- Megan.

- Aparte, ¿no tienes que estar en un concierto en Paris? – pregunte irritada.

- Estoy enfermo.

- Sabes que viaje para alejarme de ustedes y tu me secuestras aquí, estas no son mis vacaciones relajadas y sin McFly que quería.

- Acostúmbrate.

Le di una mirada de odio, a él no le molesto en lo más mínimo, incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Quería golpearlo contra la pared… pero luego su bello rostro quedaría destruido y no puedo hacer eso, demonios, ¿dije bello rostro? NO, no, no… no voy a regresar a Paris con el corazón roto, no voy a esconderme en mi cuarto.

Deje salir un suspiro de frustración, me encerré en una habitación hasta que mi cerebro se canso de deliberar las cosas. Ya estaba oscuro cuando salí de la habitación, recorrí el reclusorio donde me tenia encerrada Tom, bueno era un muy lujoso reclusorio con playa y piscina de patio trasero.

Me recargue en el cristal de la ventana observando el gran océano, cuando sentí unas manos en mis hombros. Cerré los ojos regresando a la lucha interna, una parte quería salir corriendo y otra se quería quedar.

Mi lado vulnerable término ganando, me aparte y regrese a la habitación donde me había refugiado todo el dia.

Me recosté sobre la cama, cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida mientras la voz de Tom cantando entraba desde la habitación de junto. Me cuesta decir que me arrullo.

_**Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I'd never need you, baby **_

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong


	8. Confundida

**Solo por Marce y por que la extrañe toda la semana pasada:)**

**youtube**** .com/watch?v=rQhfhuDLlI8**

**Hannah Montana – Mixed up **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo ocho: Confundida. **

No podía soportar estar tan cerca de Tom y no abrazarlo, no decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. ¿Pero para qué? Para que el no me corresponda y me diga que me tiene aquí para que no intente matar a Giovanna mientras ella está en Paris…

¿Qué iba a ser de mi?, de _nosotros…_

Abrí los ojos a la mitad de la noche, mi corazón débilmente podría ayudarme esta vez. Pero no podía dormir sabiendo que él estaba en la habitación, sabiendo que él estaba ahí y yo no podía hacer nada. Tenia que salir de aquí, tenía que alejarme de el… de nuevo.

Me levante de la cama, recordé que había guardado la llave de la casa en su pantalón, entre a la habitación de junto y lo vi dormido con la misma ropa abrazando una almohada.

Respire hondo, apreciando su angelical rostro mientras descansaba ¿Por qué tenia este efecto en mi? Tenia unas ganas enormes de ir y abrazarlo, de quedarme con el. Tom abrió lentamente los ojos y me miro fijamente.

- ¿Megan? – pregunto con una voz ronca.

- Lo siento, mejor regreso a mi habitación – dije dándome la media vuelta.

- No, no… ¿estas bien? – pregunto.

- Si lo siento, solo… no importa – segui caminando hasta ir a la sala.

Me quede sentada en el sofá el resto de la noche, pensando en que debía de hacer. Que era lo correcto, que parecía ser el cuidar mi corazón… o bueno, lo que quedaba de el. Entonces mi plan de salir de aquí seguía en pie.

El sol salió y casi al mismo tiempo, Tom salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina que esta frente a la sala.

- Buenos días… - saludo, decidí que tenía que hacerlo. Aunque lo lastimara en el camino.

- Buenos días Tom – salude alegre, esperando que no se viera tan falso.

El levanto una ceja extrañado mientras yo caminaba hasta la cocina donde estaba el.

- ¿Estas… bien? – pregunto.

- Si, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

- Porque ayer me odiabas y querías irte.

- No te odio Tom, tampoco me quiero ir… - _¿Por qué tenia que ser tan mala actriz?_

- Meg, no soy Danny… no me voy a tragar eso.

- Ugh – dije irritada.

- Lo sabia… - dijo suspirando.

- Alimenta a tu rehén por lo menos – rodee los ojos.

- ¿Qué quiere mi rehén de desayunar?

- Crepas – dije sonriendo.

- No hay masa para crepas.

- Ve a comprar.

- Aja, para que luego te escapes… no.

Maldije en voz baja, iba a tener que pensar en algo mejor que eso para lograr salir de Australia, para lograr salir de la casa primero que nada.

- De acuerdo entonces, un cereal.

Sirvió dos tazones de Crunchy nut y leche, me entrego uno y se sentó frente a mí, inconscientemente los dos nos quedamos mirándonos. _Demonios, _no lo veas a los ojos, no lo veas a los ojos.

Baje la mirada a mi plato resistiendo la tentación de mirar sus ojos, el hizo lo mismo y comenzamos a comer en silencio. _Odio nuestros silencios._

Terminamos nuestro silencioso desayuno, cada quien lavo su plato y el silencio seguía. Claro, me secuestra para no hablarme. Como si mis ansias por salir de aquí no fueran suficientes.

- Eres el secuestrador más aburrido del mundo – le dije mientras estábamos en la sala en silencio.

- Y tu la rehén más chillona.

- Chillo porque me tienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad genio.

- Aja…

Vi las llaves colgando de su bolsillo, necesitaba esas llaves.

- Esta bien, si voy a estar encerrada contigo no se cuanto tiempo intentemos llevarnos bien.

- Eso intentaba desde el principio, claro que después de ser golpeado y que casi me rompes la nariz cuando me cerraste la puerta ya no estuve tan seguro.

- Exagerado.

- No lo soy Megan – chillo.

- ¿Y me llamabas chillona Tom? – dije riéndome, me fulmino con la mirada solo haciéndome reír más. Actuó como niño de cinco años y me saco la lengua. Extendí mis piernas a lo largo del sofá hasta que quedaron sobre las suyas. – Ocupas mucho espacio – lo moleste.

- ¿Yo? – dijo levantando la cejas.

- Si, mis piernas no caben por tu culpa – le saque la lengua y voltee mi cara… gran error.

Sentí un cosquilleo en las plantas de mis pies que hizo que soltara una fuerte carcajada y me retorciera, luche por que soltara mis piernas y termine haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen. Me caí del sillón y después Tom sobre mí. Claro, como si el golpe en la cabeza no hubiera sido suficiente. Lo empuje y cayo alado mío, ambos aun nos reíamos y estábamos sin aliento.

- Te gané – dijo sonriente.

- ¡Claro que no! – me levante, el imito mi acción. – Fue un empate…

- Mala perdedora – se burlo y camino hacia la cocina dándome la espalda.

"_No le des la espalda a gente con problemas psicológicos" _había escuchado por ahí.

Corrí y tome el impulso suficiente para saltar sobre su espalda. – ¡Megan! – grito asustado.

- ¿Quién es el mal perdedor ahora? – dije riéndome.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que estés colgando de mi espalda con ser un mal perdedor?

- No lo sé, pero lo eres – se comenzó a reír.

- Lo soy, lo soy… pero no peor que tu – lo golpee en la cabeza.

- Te haz vuelto muy agresiva.

- La gente es un poco brusca en Paris.

- Te extrañe mucho – escuche su voz seria. Demonios esto no iba por buen camino.

Me baje de su espalda y me quede ahí parada, deseando que no dijera nada más.

- ¿Tu no? – dijo desilusionado.

- Si yo también Tom – acepte agachando la cabeza.

Puso su mano en mi mentón levantándolo levemente hasta que nuestras miradas se conectaron. Rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos acercándome a él, me di por vencida y lo abrace también.

Beso delicadamente mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y recordé aquella última vez que lo había abrazado asi. _Auch,_ pensé inconscientemente ya que no eran recuerdos alegres. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía unas grandes ganas de llorar.

- Tengo hambre, de nuevo – comente.

- Por que no te bañas y yo preparo la cena – dijo sonriéndome.

- De acuerdo – le regrese la sonrisa y fui a lo que llamaba mi habitación.

Tome una relajante y larga ducha, aunque unos minutos el agua salió fría. Luego me enrolle en una toalla para ir a buscar que usar. Un vestido de verano seria suficiente porque en verdad no tenia muchos ánimos de arreglarme.

Me seque el cabello con la secadora que llevaba dejando mi cabello liso cayendo por mi espalda. No me quise maquillar asi que solo me puse perfume y desodorante antes de salir del baño, camine por el pasillo apreciando el delicioso aroma de "_no se que_"que venía de la cocina, cuando llegue vi a Tom también bañado; eso explicaba el agua fría que interrumpió mi relajante ducha vistiendo unos jeans claros y una camisa de cuadros grises con blanco. Me sonrió desde atrás del mostrador.

- Lo siento si te quite el agua caliente, pero llevabas como dos horas ahí – dijo riendose.

- No hay problema, ¿Qué cocinas? – pregunte acercándome pero rápidamente se acerco me dio la media vuelta y me empujo por los hombros hasta el patio donde había una mesa.

- Tu te quedas aquí hasta que yo traiga la cena – dijo sentándome en la silla.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, repose mis codos en la mesa mientras esperaba por el. Llego con una pequeña vela la cual puso en el centro de la mesa, regreso a dentro y trajo nuestra cena.

- Pollo a la parmesana con vino tinto y pasta – dijo poniendo mi plato frente a mi, una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Mi platillo italiano favorito.

Se sentó frente a mi con una sonrisa satisfactoria al darse cuenta de mi sonrisa y de que aun miraba el plato.

- Se que es tu favorito – interrumpió el silencio.

- Gracias…

_**How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like i'm upside down  
And i don't wanna be here  
I go right, should have gone left  
And i say things i should have not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don't want to be here**_

Everything i do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All i had to be was me  
Now i'm mixed up  
Everywhere i go  
Somewhere that i don't know  
Oh i hope that i'm dreaming  
Cause i'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me


	9. Descorazonada

Es… una racha :) disfrútenla!

Youtube .com/watch?v=mOX8j4HBFAk

Heartless – The Fray cover (Kanye west)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo nueve: Descorazonada **

Los dos cenamos tranquilamente, hablando y riendo como lo hacíamos siempre.

- Tom, ¿trajiste alguna buena película? - le pregunte mientras llevábamos nuestros platos adentro.

- Claro, ¿vemos Star trek?

- Si, la quería ver pero Lyla se negó a ir a ver una película de ñoños conmigo.

Fuimos a la sala, el puso la película y yo me senté frente al gran sillón de tres plazas donde el me acompaño después de poner el DVD.

Cada quien estaba en su extremo del sillón, como si el otro tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa, pero entre más avanzaba la película, Tom se acercaba más hasta que en los créditos su cabeza estaba recostada en mis piernas y el roncaba ligeramente, mis manos pasaban por su cabello inconscientemente.

Vi las llaves plateadas centellando en la oscuridad, en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estire mi mano hasta que estaba unos dos centímetros de las llaves. De pronto Tom tomo mi mano, entrelazo sus dedos y prácticamente la uso como su oso de peluche… seguía roncando asi que no había notado mi intento desesperado de salir.

Cerré mis ojos con frustración, poco a poco me fui cansando hasta que me quede dormida mientras Tom sostenía mi brazo con fuerza.

Cuando abrí los ojos, no se como estaba totalmente recostada en el sofá con Tom alado aun sujetando mi mano y durmiendo angelicalmente.

Me quede ahí mirándolo estupidizada hasta que unos minutos después abrió los ojos, su mirada caramelo se encontró con la mía. Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro.

Soltó mi mano suavemente al mismo tiempo que me daba una sonrisa torcida. Se levanto del sofá y fue a la cocina, rápidamente comencé a sentir el frio de su ausencia me levante y lo segui a la cocina, el se estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja. Yo saque el cereal y comencé a servirme en un tazón, sentí sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda y sin saber por que no me moví.

Me beso la cabeza la cabeza antes de apartarse, sonreí para mis adentros y luego fui a sentarme. Los dos desayunamos cómodamente en el comedor, mientras le contaba un poco de cómo había comprado el departamento.

Por la tarde, ambos mirábamos entretenidos una novela Australiana burlándonos de los acentos y como se parecía a la mezcla de acento canadiense e ingles que tenia Karen.

- ¿Las chicas siguen trabajando con ustedes? – le pregunte.

- Si, ahora deben de estar en Paris con los chicos, te perdiste de la mejor parte; los viajes gratis.

- Si me hubieras dicho eso me quedaba – le conteste riéndome.

El me miro con una media sonrisa en su rostro, le saque la lengua y se recargo de nuevo en mi hombro. Pasamos toda la tarde haciendo nada, como lo habíamos hecho ayer también.

Mientras Tom se bañaba yo me había escapado a la azotea de la casa, estaba acostada mirando el cielo despejado, en pocos lugares podías ver las estrellas con esta claridad, era como tener un telescopio.

- ¿Meg? – escuche la voz y pasos de Tom acercándose.

Se sentó junto a mi, asi que yo me levante de mi cómoda posición y me senté junto a él.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto.

- Nada, miraba el cielo… no lo puedes ver asi en ninguna parte.

- Lo se, puedes ver hasta la más diminuta estrella.

Mientras el miraba el cielo entretenido yo lo veía a el perdidamente, giro la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos parecieron destellar en la oscuridad, nuestros rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Me abrazo al mismo tiempo que sus labios luchaban desesperadamente con los míos. Mis manos viajaron desde su espalda hasta su cadera donde de su bolsillo derecho alcance las llaves sin que el lo notara. Nos separamos respirando agitados, guarde las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón sin que se diera cuenta.

Me abrazo más fuerte y luego me beso la frente. Se recostó sobre su espalda mirando hacia el cielo, hice lo mismo y el me abrazo por los hombros acercándome a el. Acaricie su cabello hasta que su respiración se fue haciendo más y más lenta, cuando se convirtió en un ronquido bese su mejilla y me levante con cuidado.

_**In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless**_?


	10. no existo sin ti

Capitulo algo… ALGO, cursi… solo algo :) muchas gracias por esperar!

LAS ADORO :D:D

youtube .com/watch?v=ykuL21B0EUQ

Me without you – Ashley Tisdale

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo diez: No hay mi sin ti….

Baje silenciosamente las escaleras y corrí hasta mi habitación. Tome mi pasaporte y mi cartera de la maleta y luego fui hasta la puerta principal, la abrí y salí de la casa. Vi el auto de Tom afuera y me di cuenta que no tenia las llaves para abrirlo. Tendría que caminar.

Sali hacia la calle y mire hacia ambos lados ¿estábamos en medio de la nada? No había nada de ningún lado. Camine hacia el lado derecho de la carretera decidida a regresar a Paris.

La oscuridad de la carretera me comenzó a asustar y de pronto… lluvia, lo único que me faltaba aparte de mi horrible dolor de piernas. Me di la media vuelta maldiciendo, no sabia ni siquiera a donde me dirigía y probablemente me perdería… mejor regresar.

Regrese a la casa caminando lentamente, entre completamente empapada mientras los relámpagos comenzaban a sonar.

- Bienvenida de vuelta – escuche desde la sala.

Me arrastre hasta allá para ver a Tom sentado en la sala mirando la televisión. Lo fulmine con la mirada antes de regresar a mi habitación deje mi pasaporte secar y tome una ducha antes de enfermarme.

La estúpida lluvia torrencial no me dejo dormir, me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación. Fui al patio y me senté mientras veía como llovía y relampaguea, las olas crecían y crecían.

Abrace mis rodillas, y como la tormenta misma mis pensamientos comenzaron a llover. Ya no podía entender nada, no sabia que hacer, ¿debía darme por vencida? Debía dejarlo ganar. Debía aceptar la verdad. Deje que la lluvia me mojara de nuevo, como si fuera a ayudarme a resolver mis problemas. Me levante de golpe y entre a la casa escurriendo.

Me acerque hasta su cama y lo moví suavemente.

- Tom… - susurre, el abrió sus ojos lentamente.

- Mande Megan – contesto molesto.

- Levántate por favor – lo moví de nuevo.

Se sentó en la cama y me miro. - ¿Estoy despierto mande?

Me lance sobre el abrazándolo, el sin entender se quedo paralizado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Megan?

- Me rindo Tom…

- ¿Te rindes? ¿de que hablas?

- No… no puedo, estoy harta.

- Megan, no te entiendo.

- Estoy harta de huir, harta de escapar de ti… de guardar lo que siento.

- ¿Crees que yo no lo estoy?, entre más intento acercarte más corres, no te voy a lastimar Megan.

Lo mire a los ojos mientras mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas que escurrían de mi pelo. El acaricio mi rostro con sus cálidas manos, apreciando cada centímetro de imperfecta belleza.

- ¿Qué va a pasar si lo haces? No voy a poder soportar otro golpe al corazón Tom – dije bajando el rostro.

- Intentare estar contigo para juntar las piezas, no significa que no vaya a pasar algo malo, pero no te dejare sola sufriendo – levanto mi cara para mirarme a los ojos, beso sus dedos y después la puso sobre mis labios. Lo abrace como nunca lo había hecho y a él no le importo el que yo estuviera escurriendo.

Me fui a cambiar de ropa a mi habitación, cuando salí del baño vi a Tom acostado en mi cama leyendo un libro.

- ¿Cuántas veces has leído eso? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba.

- Es la tercera vez… - bajo el libro de twilight y me miro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte riéndome, mientras me sentaba junto a el.

- ¿Tu puedes irrumpir en mi habitación pero yo no? – pregunto dolido.

- Algo asi…

Me recosté en la cama, había sido un dia agotador emocional y físicamente, después de todo había caminado un kilometro. El hizo lo mismo, pude sentir su mirada fija… que me puso nerviosa.

- Tom, me asusta cuando me miras asi.

- Asi se quedaba Edward cuidando a Bella en las noches – dijo entre risas.

- A diferencia que tu no eres un vampiro y yo… bueno yo si soy una humana.

- Me dejas la parte de perfecto y hermoso que le sobra a Edward.

- Esa es la única que te puedo dejar, aparte de la inteligencia y el talento en la música.

- Soy casi un Edward Cullen, ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo riendose.

- ¿No es extraño como el y Bella son los nuevos Romeo y Julieta?

- Con la diferencia que ellos si tienen un final feliz…

- ¿A quién crees que nos parezcamos? – le pregunte.

- Espero que a Bella y Edward porque no me quiero suicidar.

- Ni yo, me voy por el final feliz con vampiros bebes –dije riéndome, luego me puse seria. – Tom – susurre, el dejo de parlotear y me miro serio. – Prométeme, no… no romperme el corazón.

- Te lo prometo – dijo besando mi mano, lo mire a los ojos y confié en el. Como si pudiera resistirme a el de todas maneras.

_**But you're always there when everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy**_

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no


	11. En la lluvia

Generosa como siempre!

youtube .com/watch?v=zODIolebohk

Kiss me in the rain – Marianne Keith

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo once: En la lluvia

Me quede dormida abrazando a Tom como si no hubiera un mañana, extrañaba el calor que sus brazos lograban proporcionar. Normalmente no puedo dormir si no tengo una frazada encima, pero con los cálidos brazos de Tom rodeándome, no era necesaria.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar el estruendo de un relámpago, Tom seguía plácidamente dormido, sonreí ante su imagen y con mi mano libre acaricie su tersa frente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Abrió sus parpados lentamente dejando ver sus hermosos ojos.

- Buenos días – lo salude alegremente.

- Buenos días _amor – _me contesto, ¿Cómo me acababa de llamar? Me pude haber derretido ahí mismo.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – pregunte.

- No, me quiero quedar contigo aquí – dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

Conté hasta diez en mi mente… y espere.

- De acuerdo tengo hambre, vamos – se rindió mientras yo me reía de él.

Me levante de la cama y lo segui hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y se quedo observándolo unos segundos.

- ¿Qué miras? – pregunte.

- No sé que desayunar…

- Algo con chocolate, porque está lloviendo.

Termino aceptando mi propuesta y preparamos pan tostado con nutella (crema de cacao). ¿Hay algo mejor que eso en un día lluvioso? Antes pensaba que no, pero comer en la sala mientras Tom te abraza definitivamente era mil veces mejor, sin importar que estuviera comiendo.

- Esta muy sonriente hoy – comento.

- ¿No tengo derecho a estarlo acaso? – pregunte alzando una ceja.

- Depende del porque…

- Averígualo tu mismo, y no es el chocolate – guiñe un ojo y le sonreí.

- Entonces me agradan tus motivos, porque son los mismos que los míos – me abrazo.

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras mirábamos programas infantiles, ¿en ningún continente tienen buena programación en las mañanas? Cuando de pronto al mirar por la ventana, una gran idea vino a mí.

- ¿Nunca saliste a mojarte en la lluvia cuando eras pequeño? – le pregunte.

- No que yo recuerde…

- Bueno, nunca es tarde – me puse de pie y lo estire hasta sacarlo al patio.

- Megan, nos vamos a enfermar – salió su lado amargado.

- No seas amargado Tom… - solté su mano y camine hasta que el techo dejo de cubrirme y sentí la lluvia sobre mi.

Tom solo se quedo ahí parado, regrese y lo tome de la mano… tuve que luchar un poco para hacer que saliera de su refugio. Comenzamos a correr como lo harían los niños de primaria, a veces nos tecleábamos, mientras yo corría intentando esquivar a Tom, el me atrapo y abrazo por la cintura.

Subí la mirada y me encontré con su perfecto rostro mientras de su cabello dorado escurrían gruesas gotas de lluvia que llegaban a sus mejillas. Dibujo una sonrisa sobre sus labios, haciendo mi corazón perder el control. – Hay algo que yo siempre quise hacer en la lluvia – me dijo.

Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que el, se acerco lentamente hasta que nuestras respiraciones se encontraron. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos uniéndolos en un armonioso y perfecto beso, parecía imposible que nuestras bocas encajaran de tal manera. Descripciones de películas y fuegos artificiales se quedaban cortas, mi corazón parecía una bomba al estar asi con Tom. Era pudin en sus manos. Puse mis manos en su nuca acercándolo más a mi, sus brazos sostenían mi espalda con fuerza sin querer separarse ni un centímetro mientras nuestros labios bailaban la misma melodía.

Se separo lentamente, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con sus orbitas color caramelo destellando de felicidad. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en sus labios, le regrese el gesto. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta.

Ese tuvo que ser el mejor beso de todos, mi corazón seguía acelerado y no tenia ganas de que Tom se separara de mi un centímetro.

-Vayamos adentro, no quiero que te enfermes – deshizo el abrazo, pero inmediatamente tomo una de mis manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Asentí con la cabeza y fuimos al interior de la casa. Cada uno fue a su habitación, después de bañarme muy rápidamente busque en mi maleta algo que ponerme, que fueron unos jeans y una camiseta interior gris.

Fui a la sala donde Tom miraba la televisión, ya estaba bañado y cambiado a unos jeans y sudadera. Cubrí sus ojos con mis manos y el se comenzó a reír.

- ¿Quién soy? – le pregunte mientras hacia una voz grave.

- No se, ¿Dougie?

- No…

- ¿Victoria Beckham?

- No…

- ¿Darth Vader?

- Bastante cerca Tom – deje de cubrirle los ojos y me senté junto a el en el sofá.

Apago la televisión y me miro fijamente, su mirada me intimido.


	12. Mi Thomas Michael Fletcher

Woh woh, capitulo corto pero EXTREMADAMENTE cursi, no se de donde saco esas cursilerías me asustan. Pobre del hombre que me tenga que soportar :P espero que les guste el cursi-cap suena tan catorce de febrero… bueno, creo que esta algo corto asi que subiré dos :)

Mañana cumple años mi mami bella asi que no se si pueda subir :) y bueno el viernes es el concierto de los Jonas y después del concierto me voy a Merida con Chris… HAHAH ya quisiera, me voy imaginariamente con ella, pero en verdad me voy a la casa de verano de los Garza, amonos! A pasar el cumple de mi mami alla, "relajándonos!"

Anywho, tal vez subo de dos a tres veces hoy para recompensarlas! No se igual más, depende de los reviews!

Saludos a Marce, I love you _gomita!

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=WPgZBtVJVmg

McFLY - Chills in the evening

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo doce: Mi Thomas Michael Fletcher**

- Sabes, el día que te fuiste de Inglaterra… recordé una canción que había escrito hace mucho…

- ¿Una canción? – pregunte.

- La escribí para_ V, _pero nunca pensé que me identificaría tanto con ella.

- ¿La puedo escuchar? – pregunte de nuevo, el no lo pensó dos veces y fue por su guitarra.

Se sentó frente a mi en la mesita del café, afino su instrumento y me miro fijamente mientras comenzaba a cantar.

_Being with you  
Was all that I needed  
I don't know why  
You were too blind to see it  
Now you're gone  
And I need you here tonight_

You know that I can't sleep coz im terrified  
Feels like im falling  
Down really fast inside  
And I'm  
Wishing the night away  
coz chills in the evening  
They wont go away

_And sometimes I feel like  
I can't go on living  
There's not much to take when you done all the giving  
Now you're gone and I need you here tonight_

You know that I can't sleep coz im terrified  
Feels like im falling  
Down really fast inside  
And I'm  
Wishing the night away  
coz chills in the evening  
They wont go away

And Now I need to find a way  
To stop this pain from getting stronger  
And I just can't explain  
I don't understand  
Why you left me here

You know that I can't sleep coz im terrified  
Feels like im falling  
Down really fast inside (fast inside)  
And I'm  
Wishing the night away  
coz chills in the evening  
They wont go away

Aparte la guitarra de sus piernas y lo abrace, ¿podía ser más dulce? A mi no me parecía posible.

- Pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo… y no me apartare aun que lo intentes.

El solo acepto mi abrazo y me beso la cabeza, sus brazos prácticamente tenían el poder de transportarme a otro mundo. Lo único que quería era estar con el asi por un tiempo indefinido.

- Entonces, no soy un príncipe… - comento espontáneamente.

- No… - le conteste, pude reconocer el dolor de su silencio. – Porque eres más que eso Tom, no tienes que ser un rey, príncipe, vampiro o lobo… porque nada de eso se compara contigo, tu eres Tom y no hay nada mejor que eso. Ningún príncipe encantado o Edward Cullen te llevaría ventaja, tu eres mi Thomas Michael Fletcher, lo que siempre había soñado y mucho más.

Sus brazos me acercaron más a el, y puso su mentón sobre mi cabeza mientras me cargaba en su regazo. – Que Romeo y Julieta sientan envidia – dijo riendose. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, con mi oído cerca de su corazón. Todo en el parecía una canción.

- Quisiera encontrar las palabras para decirte cuanto te amo – susurro mientras mi cabeza cosquilleaba al sentir su barbilla moverse.

- No es necesario hacer nada, teniéndote conmigo es suficiente – le dije.

- Te amo Megan – beso mi cabeza y sus palabras me dieron escalofríos, sonaba tan perfecto mi nombre saliendo de su boca.

- Yo también Tom, _mas de lo que te podrías imaginar _– le conteste.


	13. El corazon nunca miente

Retiro lo dicho, este tiene que ser mas cursi que el pasado… júzguenlo ustedes!

si no lloran con esa cancion es que no les gusta mcfly o que no tienen Corazon por que esta Hermosa :')

Y la otra canción mencionada se llama "somewhere" de The Beatles!!

Enjoooooooooooooy

_Suuuuus reviews me hacen me hacen mas feliz que escuchar "the heart never lies!" :P_

Youtube .com/watch?v=YNQKQKuQoMc

_McFLY – the heart never lies_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo trece: El corazón nunca miente**

Éramos Tom y yo, Megan y Tom… juntos en la misma oración. Creo que jamás en mi vida había sonreído tanto, aparte de que no había imaginado _enamorarme_ de esta manera de Tom. Ni siquiera parecía saludable amar tanto. Pero no me importaban las consecuencias mientras Tom estuviera conmigo, mientras sus ojos fueran los que se abrieran junto a los míos cada mañana, que fueran sus brazos lo que me cobijaran del frio, sus labios fueran mi única adicción, que fuera su voz mi canción y su corazón fuera mi único hogar. Nada más importaba

Quería que Tom fuera mi primer y último amor…. No me importaba de que me perdiera, con el tenia todo. Mi mundo nunca se vio tan hermoso, bajo los colores blanco y negro que lo coloreaban, Tom había demostrado que había belleza en ellos. El negro nunca se había visto tan hermoso hasta un arcoíris se quedaría corto al estar junto a esta belleza que Tom le traía a mi mundo. Las luces apagadas nunca se habían visto tan brillantes… una noche nunca había tenido tanto sol y sin duda mi corazón nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

Los dos estábamos recostados en mi cama mirando la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin cesar, como las olas a lo lejos iban y venían. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, gire para mirarlo a _el_. Llevo su mano izquierda hasta mi rostro y la apoyo ligeramente en mi sobre mi oreja, con su pulgar acaricio mi mejilla. No pude resistir las ganas de estas más cerca de el, asi que me acerque hasta poder esconder mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Dejo de acariciar mi mejilla y coloco su mano atrás de mi cabeza. Su cálido aliento choco con mi oído, cuando este se convirtió en pequeños murmullos.

-_Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover, Something in her style that shows me, I don't want to leave her now, You know I believe in how_ – canto Tom en mi oido, reconocí la vieja balada de The Beatles.

Mariposas subieron y bajaron en mi estomago, estar con Tom siempre traía ese efecto en mi. No se por que tarde tanto en darme cuenta que lo adoraba tanto.

- Descansa – susurro en mi oído antes de besar mi cabeza.

Me acomode junto a el y cerré los ojos, rápidamente fui transportada a un país de sueño. Aunque estando despierta y junto a Tom ya estaba en uno. Si había algo que Tom podía hacer solo con su presencia, era hacerme la persona más feliz del planeta. No ocupaba nada, podría dejar de soñar por que el era ya mi sueño hecho realidad.

Recordó viejos cuentos, parecía que nosotros no teníamos cuento de hadas. Éramos como Peter y Wendy, no es un cuento de príncipes y princesas solo dos niños dejándose llevar por lo que sentían. Pero en la historia de Tom y Megan no se necesitaba ninguna corona.

Abrí mis ojos al comenzar a sentir frio, busque a mi alrededor para no ver a Tom acostado en la cama. Me levante y lo busque por el cuarto.

- ¿Megan te levantaste? – escuche desde el pasillo.

- Si… - Conteste quedándome parada junto a la cama

Tom entro a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos.

- Para un desayuno en la cama oficial necesitas estar acostada _ en la cama._

- ¡Tom! – grite de alegría. Lo obedecí y me senté en mi lugar de la cama, el puso la bandeja con cuidado sobre mis piernas. – Muchas gracias, no tenias que hacerlo enserio – dije conmovida.

- No es nada, creo que era hora de dejar el _Crunchy nut_ por unos días.

- Tomelette y hot cakes tienen que ser mis favoritos – dije sonriendo.

Se sentó junto a mí y desayunamos juntos, intentando no tirar nada sobre la sobre cama blanca. Al terminar se llevo la bandeja, me quede sentada en la cama esperándolo, volvió a aparecer entrando por el marco de la puerta con la sonrisa más angelical del mundo, como si no fuera suficiente que con solo verlo me derrito.

- ¿Planes para hoy? – pregunto.

- Ninguno que no sea estar contigo- le conteste sonriente.

- Ya que sigue lloviendo, podemos…

- Monopolio no Tom, siempre te robas el dinero del banco – lo regañe molesta.

- Bueno entonces…

- Te quiero escuchar tocar el piano – le dije, una sonrisa apareciendo en mis labios.

- ¿Todo el dia?

- Solo un rato Tom, no quiero que tus delicados dedos de oro se maltraten.

- Lo que su bella majestad diga yo lo cumplo – me cargo en sus hombros y fuimos hasta la sala donde estaba su gran piano blanco de cola.

Nos sentamos juntos frente al instrumento, puso sus dedos sobre las teclas y comenzó a formar una bella melodía después de unos minutos observándolo tocar lo acompañe, recordé mis viejas clases de piano en mi amado Nueva York. Instantáneamente nuestras melodías se unieron en una sola, formando la mas bella pieza de música y estaba siendo creada en ese momento.

Nuestras manos se movían de un lado al otro por el teclado. De pronto la voz de Tom acompaño la melodía.

"_If you wanna fight I stand right beside you, the day that you fall I'll be right behind you, if you don't believe me just look into my eyes, cuz the heart never lies"_

Deje de tocar y lo abrace por la espalda mientras el seguía cantando, esa canción siempre me hacia llorar. Y creía cada una de esas palabras, no necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para darme cuenta de aquellas palabras.

- Te quiero – dije antes de besarle la mejilla.

- Yo también – dejo de tocar y me abrazo.

Esa noche terminamos jugando monopolio y comiendo helado, después vimos series australianas que no entendíamos pero nos reíamos de eso mismo.

Tom cambio el canal y dejo un noticiero.

"La _época de tormentas y huracanes está entrando a las costas australianas, informes adelante"_ luego cambio de canal.

- No queremos saber que moriremos ahogados de todas maneras… - dije yo.

- Lo se, Meg… estuve pensando… ¿vas a regresar a Inglaterra?

- Claro, no puedo esperar para regresar y trabajar con ustedes de nuevo, extraño escucharlos chillar por la mañana.

- Genial, me encanta que regreses…


	14. Tercera guerra mundial

_Me conocen, las cosas no se quedan en paz por mucho tiempo… Tom se lleva un premio nobel esta vez por su INTELIGENCIA! (nótese mi sarcasmo) espero que nadie me quiera lanzar zapatos después de esto. :) Les aviso, solo les aviso, que ya no habrá capítulos romanticos… por un tiempin, pero después de la tormenta siempre sale el arcoíris… o bueno, tambien puede haber inundaciones, lean para descubrir cual será en este caso :D_

_(Ningun zapato fue lastimado durante este capitulo) haha_

_* Sus reviews me hacen más feliz que Megan pensando que se casara con Tom :D_

_**Youtube .com/watch?v=M8BFI_6uM60**_

_**Jonas Brothers – World War III**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo Catorce: Tercera guerra mundial.**

Habían pasado un poco más de 10 días en Australia junto a Tom, en verdad no quería regresar y apartarme de él. Yo terminaba mi maleta algo tarde, claro a las cinco de la mañana me cuesta apurarme. No había parado de llover desde hace días, ya parecía Inglaterra, tan solo pensar en regresar y estar feliz junto a Tom, me sacaba una sonrisa.

Guardaba mi innumerable cantidad de zapatos de tacón en mi maleta, escuche a Tom acercarse. Lo mire, el estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Le sonreí, el me miro un tanto nervioso, tal vez era por el viaje, era un largo, largo viaje de aquí hasta a Londres. Incluso yo lo estaba, no me agradaba estar sobre un avión tanto tiempo, me daba miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa Tom? – le hable dulcemente. El no contesto, se quedo concentrando con la mirada perdida. - ¿Tom, cariño?

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, pensaba – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Seguro – regrese al armario a sacar más cosas.

El silencio lleno la habitación mientras yo seguía acomodando mis cosas y caminando de un lado al otro, de pronto la melodiosa voz de Tom volvió a llenar todo de alegría.

- Meg, eh…

- ¿Qué pasa Tom, te preocupa el vuelo? – lo mire sosteniendo uno de mis zapatos.

- No, es que ocupo decirte algo… - dijo el, yo solo levante la ceja.

- Dilo – ordene confiada.

- No vayas a gritar o algo.

¿Me iba a proponer matrimonio? ¡Dios mío! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, este tendría que ser el final perfecto al viaje.

- No voy a gritar Tom, solo dímelo – le dije _muy confiada_ con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo, ahh… - suspiro, dejándome en suspenso.

- ¿Tu? – dije emocionada.

- Antes de venir, bueno… no rompí con Giovanna – completo.

¡_SII! Me había pedido… ¿que?...._

Oh no, no acababa de decir eso ¿Qué no había terminado con Giovanna antes de secuestrarme?

- ¿Perdón? – prácticamente escupí la palabra.

Efectivamente, habia sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- No termine con Giovanna – dijo bajando la cabeza. – Lo siento, mucho, mucho Meg – se disculpo.

Lo mire, no había descripción para mi furia, quería arrancarle la cabeza, tracalero o algo. Le comencé a lanzar zapatos, el solo los esquivaba, me acerque a el aun con mi stilleto en la mano, no iba a salir entero de esta.

- ¿Lo sientes, lo sientes? – le grite. – **YO SIENTO TENER QUE ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA FLETCHER** – comencé a correr atrás de el con mi zapato en la mano. Se lo lancé y le cayó en la cabeza, después le lancé almohadas del sofá, lance un jarrón que se rompió junto a una figura de porcelana.

Tom intento esconderse en el patio mientras rogaba por piedad, ¿de donde diablos iba a sacar la piedad? Lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo, ¿Qué pensaba acaso? La pregunta correcta era ¿Por qué NO pensaba?

Lo alcance en el patio, yo aun seguía gritándole y el se cubría con un cojín de las sillas de playa.

_Well you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna fight with you  
And every battle that we fought just made us look like fools_

No you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa-oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
Then I know, whoa-oh  
That I'll never let it be  
A World War III  
World War III


	15. Antes de la tormenta

**Saquen los pañuelos y preparen sus litros de nieve mujeres, por que si… viene la parte fea de la novela y si piensan que esto es lo peor que leerán… PREPARENSE.**

**:D**

**Amo a Marce & Izzy, con quienes estoy hablando! (L) me hacen feliz! Igual que sus reviews, me conmueven mucho, como el ultimo de Mery, casi lloro! Eres lo mejor Maria Paz, te RE adoro, como dirias tu :D**

*** Sus reviews me ponen mas feliz que si Tom me acompañara todo un viaje.**

**Las amo :')**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=GvsN9lsWfYM**

**Before the Storm – Nick Jonas ft. ****Miley Cyrus.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo quince : Antes de la tormenta.**

Afuera en la lluvia corriendo atrás de Tom no era como me imaginaba que este viaje terminaría, ni siquiera me lo imaginaba en verdad. Me detuve frente a el, gritaba y lloraba como nunca. ¿Cómo era posible que me pidiera perdón después de eso? Me lo pudo haber dicho antes.

Comencé a golpearlo en el pecho seguidas veces, Salpicando agua de su camisa.

- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! – grite mientras lo golpeaba y lloraba.

Esto era lo último que yo quería, yo quería mi final feliz junto a el. Pero siempre usando su gran inteligencia él lo arruinaba.

- Lo prometiste Tom, ¡LO PROMETISTE! – le grite

El sostuvo mis manos mientras yo seguía llorando como una niña pequeña. Me abrazo y asi hizo que me dejara de retorcer mientras intentaba soltarme, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho aun llorando.

- Lo siento Megan – susurro.

- ¡No es cierto! Tom, no lo sientes, es como si te gustara hacerme sufrir, ¿Por qué demonios prometes cosas que no vas a cumplir? ¿¡Por qué!? – le grite.

El se quedo callado, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado tan lejos? Estaba tan mal, no podía confiar en la persona que más quería en el mundo. El dolor me inundaba por dentro, ya me había acostumbrado a que Tom causara ese sentimiento.

¿Esto era todo? Asi terminaría, no podía creerlo. Habíamos perdido todo lo que éramos, parecía tan fácil, pero lo que sentía, amar y odiar a Tom al mismo tiempo era el sentimiento más complicado. Me solté de su abrazo lentamente, no podía resistirlo.

- No quiero perderte… - dijo Tom.

-Ha… hubieras pensado eso antes Tom, pues ya lo hiciste.

Baje mi cabeza y camine hacia la casa escurriendo, eso era todo. Tom y yo, fue lindo mientras duro pero las cosas no siempre salen como queremos y aun que me cueste dejarlo ir _de nuevo _eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Le había dado muchas oportunidades y lo único que el hacia era desperdiciarlas y decepcionarme. Mi pobre corazón no podía con tanta presión, el lo había prometido.

Había prometido no lastimarme, el perdón no iba a ser suficiente esta vez. Ni aun que me llevara raptada a África, no podía. Sentía que no había vuelta atrás en este horrible camino de dolor al que Tom siempre me llevaba.

¿Por qué tenia que creer siempre en sus palabras? Odiaba su maldito poder sobre mi, odiaba sus promesas. No quería terminar asi, el prometió estar ahí, ayudarme a unir mi corazón ¿y que hace? Lo rompe en un maldito millón de pedazos, como si fuera un plato de una vajilla barata.

La maldita melodía de _sorry's not good enough _ estaba de fondo en mi mente, era como la canción de mi película y una gran parte mía lo detestaba.

_**Tal vez, debería de rendirme.**_

Termine de guardar mis cosas, incluyendo el zapato que había usado como arma. Me cambie de ropa y escuche al taxi afuera. Tom ya estaba en la puerta con su maleta y un paraguas.

Lo mire herida, pero después fingí como si no existiera. Abrí mi propio paraguas y fui al taxi, guarde mi maleta en la cajuela y subí hasta el extremo derecho del taxi.

Alguna que otra lagrima terca se escapo camino al aeropuerto, los rayos que aparecían sobre las nubes lo único que me provocaban eran recuerdos, mientras Tom estaba a menos de un metro mío.

No podría soportar esta tormenta, era lo peor del caso. Estaba inundada con un horrible dolor, no podría abrazarlo, ni tenerlo como lo había hecho. Como lo había hecho antes de la tormenta.

Lo peor del caso era tener que viajar junto a el y pretender que no existía. Creo que esto era lo más doloroso que había hecho en mi vida. El iba junto a mi en el avión, yo me dedique a mirar por la ventana e ignorarlo.

Creo que esta era la parte difícil, después de esto podría regresar a mi vida normal, ignorarlo, olvidarlo. Cualquier cosa. Fue un largo viaje sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Tom, tenia su mano a centímetros de la mía. Una parte de mi quería tomarla y no soltarla, pero la otra parte no me lo permitió.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres, como si fuéramos desconocidos cada quien bajo y busco su equipaje, al salir a la fría entrada del aeropuerto me sentí como si fuera la primera vez en Inglaterra. Un taxi nos esperaba a los dos, subí y de nuevo me arrincone hasta el extremo del vehículo.

Mire por la ventana respirando hondo, sentía culpa por haber golpeado a Tom. El vehículo se estaciono frente a mi casa, baje y fui por mi maleta en la cajuela, Tom hacia lo mismo. Estire el equipaje mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del rubio, llenos de culpa. Le regale una mirada de odio y camine cargando mi maleta.

Al caminar hacia la puerta sentí que alguien me seguía, abrí la puerta pero gire para ver a Tom

– Thomas, dej… - levante mi bolso para golpearlo, luego me quede completamente helada.

_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
Cause I would leave you alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Before the storm_

With every strike of lightning  
Comes a memory that lasts  
Not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash


	16. ¿Puede alguien despertarme?

**Lamento la muy larga tardanza, fue una semana ocupada por que era el cumple de mi mamá, el concierto (fiasco) de Los Jonas y Sali con mi mejor amiga a quien extrañaba demasiado asi que eh ahí los motivos de mi ausencia!**

**Luego les explico por que fue un fiasco el concierto… :D no es nada personal con los Jonas y muchas de ustedes lo saben, verdad Paula, Mery y Nat? :) **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo!!**

*** Sus reviews son mejores que los conciertos de Los Jonas :D**

**Someone wake me up – The Veronicas**

**youtube**** .com/watch?v=_im_nMuWItA**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Capitulo dieciséis: ¿Puede alguien despertarme?

-¡SORPRESA! – escuche un coro en el interior de la casa, baje la bolsa y mire hacia atrás.

Todos mis amigos reunidos en mi recibidor con un pastel y un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenida Megan" me miraban confundida, vi a Lyla entre la multitud.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje Megan? – dijo feliz.

- No quiero hablar de eso, lo siento chicos… - Recogí mi maleta del piso y subí a mi habitación sin decir otra palabra.

Deje a todos abajo con la boca media abierta, creo que estaban tan sorprendidos como yo. Pero no podía hacer nada… todo estaba hecho.

Desde mi cuarto escuchaba los murmullos de los invitados, poco a poco se fueren apagando con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Me recosté en mi cama mirando a la ventana, inconscientemente con la vista pegada a la ventana del frente.

La luz de su habitación se encendió, observe como entraba y que alguien se levantaba de un sofá. Una figura femenina, esta se agitaba sus brazos y aparentaba gritar. Mientras Tom intentaba explicarle y le rogaba tomándola de los hombros.

No supe en que termino la pelea ya que me voltee para dejar de ver la escena, intente cerrar mis ojos y concentrarme en otra cosa.

Habría muchas cosas que tendría que soportar; teníamos los mismos amigos, trabajábamos en el mismo lugar… sin olvidar el hecho que éramos vecinos. Y pensé que lo difícil ya había pasado.

A la mitad de la noche me levante y al no tener nada que hacer me puse a sacar mis maletas. Me pregunte si era verdad lo que había pasado, si en realidad me había quedado 15 días en Australia con Tom o si solo había sido un sueño. El final parecía más una pesadilla.

Mientras sacaba mi ropa de la maleta me encontré con mi cámara fotográfica que había llevado al viaje, me senté en la cama y me puse a ver las fotos. _Besos, abrazos, sonrisas.._. La apague y la lancé a mi cama, molesta y dolida segui sacando mi ropa de la maleta. Cuando doblaba mis blusas sobre la cama su camisa de _Star Wars_ salió entre mi ropa. La observe unos segundos sin saber que hacer, apreté mis dedos entre la fibra para luego lanzarla por la ventana que estaba abierta.

Me quede observando la ventana arrepintiéndome un poco. Me asome para ver la camisa colgando en una rama del árbol. Baje silenciosamente y fui a recogerla, asegurando que nadie me viera. Cuando regresaba apegue la camisa a mi corazón, entre de nuevo a mi habitación. No podía diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, estas parecían pelear entre si y no me gustaba quien estaba ganando.

Jamás había deseado que algo fuera una pesadilla, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esto lo fuera, que alguien viniera a despertarme…Quería despertar en Australia en los brazos de Tom.

Me puse la camisa y me recosté de nuevo, abrace una almohada y cerré los ojos. Tom había sido mi primer amor y sería mejor que me comenzara a olvidar de él. Lentamente me fui quedando dormida, abrazada muy fuertemente de la almohada y disfrutando el olor que salía de la vieja camisa de Tom.

Comencé a despertar, al sentirme tan cerca de algo, el aroma, el calor… lo primero hice fue sonreír.

- Tom – susurre, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que aun estaba abrazada de mi almohada.

La lancé contra la pared, enojada hice unos cuantos berrinches en la cama. Me estaba volviendo loca y ahora ni Tom podría salvarme.

Ocupaba una buena taza de café y un buen golpe en la cabeza para ver si asi se podían acomodar las piezas sueltas en mi cerebro. Aunque lo dudo, no había mucho que hacer con ese pedazo de hojalata que llamaba cerebro.

Me di cuenta de la hora, tiempo de trabajar. Rodee por la cama y me levante para ir al baño, me lave la cara varias veces con agua fría, para asi poder sentirme más despierta y darme cuenta que NO estaba soñando.

Me vestí en lo más común que encontré en mi closet, nada muy arreglado o especial. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo, mejor temprano que tarde para usar eso como mi terapia de recuperación.

Mientras conducía mi viejo y amado audi recibí una llamada. Conteste rápidamente mi nuevo blackberry cortesía de mi padre, y escuche un grito agudo.

- ¡TARADA!

_I __still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)  
Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight_

It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?


	17. Juraste no mentir

**Bien, me alegra que este capitulo sea largo por que ayer no subi :) **

**Perdonen la tardanza con la de Rob, pero eh tenido la cabeza en otra historia y no eh podido avanzarle ni un poquito D: lo hare la próxima semana :D**

**Si alguna de ustedes leia Forever and always recordaran que siempre decía que amaba a Kate, bueno… no la amo, LA IDOLATRO! Es una genia :) de nuevo, graaaacias One Three Hill por presentármela hace un año :D**

**99 times – Kate Voegele **

**Youtube**** .com/watch?v=A4KYZ36qFe**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo diecisiete: Juraste no estar mintiendo.**

Reconocí la voz de Lyla al otro lado de la línea, me reí un poco.

- Bonita manera de saludar Lyla – le respondí.

- Bonita manera de recibir tu fiesta de bienvenida y pensar que vine desde Paris para que nos dejaras abajo sin nada más que un "Lo siento" No fue divertido.

- Lo siento, era…. Un mal dia.

- ¿Podemos vernos en la tarde? – pregunto con su voz "tierna"

-Si, seguro… yo te llamo.

- De acuerdo traidora, te quiero, cuídate y sobrevive al trabajo.

- Eso intentare.

Colgué y me di cuenta que ya estaba estacionada frente al estudio, los nervios me recorrieron desde el inicio al final de mi columna. Había que ser valiente, por una vez en mi vida no huiría como una gallina.

Bueno, no como una gallina despavorida. Tomé una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta, mis ojos escanearon la habitación mientras lo hacía mis ojos se encontraron con los de Kate.

- ¿Megan? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Hola Kate – dije acercándome.

- No puedo creerlo, que alegría que estés aquí –dijo sonriente, se levanto de su asiento y me abrazo.

Lo que llevaba del dia iba bastante decente, Dougie y Harry estaban felices de tenerme de vuelta, Danny solo sonrió al verme en el escritorio, aun que no estoy segura si era verdadera o falsa. Y bueno Tom… ni siquiera lo mire cuando entro, intente ignorarlo todo el día.

Tenía que "borrarlo" de mi vida.

Cuando arreglaba mis cosas alguien se detuvo frente a mi, temí un poco pero levante mi cabeza y me alegre de no ver al rubio. Era Danny, no exactamente cabizbajo pero si se veía apenado de estar frente a mi.

- Megan – dijo el, mientras yo levantaba una ceja… insegura.

- ¿Necesitas algo Dan? – pregunte confundida.

- Quiero… hablar contigo.

- Eh, pues… habla.

- No, no… hablar enserio.

- Puedes ir a mi casa si quieres – ofrecí dudosa.

- Si, te veo entonces…

Se alejo rascándose la nuca, me di cuenta que nunca iba a entender a los hombres… Nunca. Deje salir un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina, una vez cerrada la puerta, fui tranquilamente hasta mi auto, subí y encendí el motor. Maneje muy lentamente por la calle, sin prisa alguna. En verdad no había prisa en hablar con Danny, pero no pude extender mucho mi llegada, vi su auto estacionado afuera de mi casa. Lo rodee y me estacione en la cochera.

Baje resignada, el hizo lo mismo. "Medio sonreí" y lo invite a pasar, fuimos hasta la cocina y nos sentamos uno frente al otro en la barra.

- Y… - dije yo rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había.

-Megan voy a ser sincero – hablo.

- Siéntete libre – le conteste.

- Me gustabas mucho y de repente…

- Me cambiaste por la rubia de enormes pechos – le respondí seria.

- Yo, eh…

- Todos me lo advirtieron, fue mi culpa no haber escuchado.

- Pero, me gustabas mucho y luego te vi con Tom…

- Tom y yo no somos, no seremos nada.

- Megan, sabes que…

- ¿Se que es un excelente mentiroso? Si lo sé – lo interrumpí.

- Tom no es un mentiroso, no le gusta lastimar a las personas y no sabe cómo manejar sus emociones – lo defendió.

- Como tu, tus hormonas – le dije, me miro con odio.

"_¿No le gustaba lastimar a las personas?" A mi me parecía que se había graduado con honores en esa materia, parecía DISFRUTARLO._

- Intento marcar un punto aquí…

- Danny, esto no es algo que tengas que hacer tu, es problema mío y de Tom… deberías preocuparte por "nuestro" problema.

- Esta bien, lo siento, no era mi plan que todo resultara como resulto, en verdad me gustabas mucho… me importa mucho tu amistad también.

- No veo porque no seguir siendo amigos – le dije...

- Claro, amigos y…

- Amigos Dan – le sonreí y aclare su insinuación.

- Vamos, ¿no estás dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo? – dijo riendose.

- No lo creo vaquero, tienes a la rubia de playboy esperándote de seguro.

- Ella no es nada, es solo una loca caza fortunas… esa noche fue culpa de mis tragos demás.

- Claro, claro Jones, culpa al alcohol.

- Megan, sabes que hablo enserio – dijo entre risas.

- Y yo te creo… la mitad.

- Entonces, ¿amigos de nuevo? – pregunto con sus lindos ojos brillando cual zafiros.

- Claro – le respondí, extendió sus brazos y me unió en un abrazo.

Inconscientemente sabia que ocupaba un abrazo, no porque _extrañara _a Danny, si no por mi "estado" emocional.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – pregunto mientras se separaba.

- Tortura, infierno, horrible… - le conteste sinceramente.

- ¿Tan mal? – dijo herido.

- Eso o peor, si Doug y Harry no me hubieran insistido en regresar no lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Solo por Tom, cierto?

- ¿Qué Tom? – dije desinteresada.

- Megan, sabes de quien hablo…

- Bien – grite frustrada, luego recargue mis brazos en la barra y mi cabeza sobre ellos. Esperando por el _no muy _inteligente discurso de Danny.

- En verdad, cuando veía tu relación con Tom, sabía que eran cercanos… pero ninguno de nosotros se imagino que _esto_ llegara a pasar. No es de diario que Tom nos pida ayuda para secuestrar a alguien o pretenda estar enfermo para no ir a un concierto, créelo. Pero su relación con Gio… es, no sé, es como si fueran el uno para el otro.

- ¿Entonces para que me llevo hasta Australia Danny? No tiene ningún _maldito_ sentido, estoy intentando usar todo lo que se para entenderlo. No puedo… es… ¡ni siquiera vale la pena!

- ¿Lo que sientes por Tom _no vale la pena_?

- No uses psicología barata conmigo Jones – gruñí frustrada pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

- No intento nada Megs, solo intento darte a entender… tal vez tu y Tom no sean el uno para el otro.

- Danny, ¿te puedes decidir? Mi cerebro se va a sobre cargar…

- Solo, no… no arruines tu amistad con Tom, después de todo un amigo vale más que otra cosa.

- Ni siquiera puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero… por más loco que sea, tienes razón – dije agachando los hombros.

Alguien debería estar grabando esto, Danny diciendo algo que tenía sentido y bueno… no incluía algo morboso o la palabra cerveza en ella. ¿La apocalipsis estaba cerca, cierto?

Me regalo una media sonrisa, Dan no era tan malo después de todo. Tom tenía razón, era solo que no sabía controlar sus viejas hormonas y bueno… su cerebro fallaba de vez en cuando. Pero era un buen amigo, por más que me costara admitirlo. Al menos era mejor amigo que yo. Le regrese la sonrisa dejando salir un suspiro _de frustración_ - de nuevo - el extendió sus brazos invitándome a un abrazo.

Camine hacia él y rodeé los ojos, puse mis brazos alrededor de él y las suyas me abrazaron por la espalda.

- Todas las piezas caerán en su lugar Megan, solo deja de preocuparte – dijo en una voz calmante. Con lo que quedaba de mi fe en las personas, le creí.

_**Its a shame  
That you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave  
But it was much more foolish  
Dont you think?  
Cause you know I wont be satisfied  
Until you realize**_

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you werent lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
Im getting out tonight  
And youre not invited


	18. La egolatra

:) ALOHA! bieeeeeeeeen... ultimamente no eh tenido ningun review :( me siento olvidada, solo avisenme si siguen leyendo esta historia si no para terminarla D:D:

que tengan un buen domingo :D

youtube .com/watch?v=-q9wPyMFNKg

Kate Voegele - Say anything

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo dieciocho: La egolatra...**

Me hice camino a la oficina bajo la leve llovizna, al entrar el suave aroma a café invadió mi nariz y el calor del edificio me invito a entrar. Sentado cómodamente en mi escritorio con los pies sobre mi escritorio estaba Dougie, rodee los ojos mientras me acercaba.

- ¿Puedes decirme que hacen tus lodosos tenis sobre mi escritorio limpio Douglas? – le pregunte riéndome, en verdad no me molestaba.

- Nada Baker, solo miraba los estados de cuenta ya sabes disfruto los números – dijo riendose, claro Dougie y números… ni en un millón de años, es como decir Dan y cerebro.

- Claro – dije sentándome en el escritorio.

- No de hecho venía a decirte de una reunión, debido a que Fletch no tiene tu nuevo número de teléfono, y porque tu no le hablas a Tom, me vio cara de paloma mensajera para que te avisara.

- Estarías siendo paloma mensajera si me dijeras el mensaje – dije riéndome.

Me regalo una mirada de odio antes de contestar –. Es este sábado, te enviare la dirección por mensaje o algo, es para celebrar los seis años y esas cosas elegantes.

- No olviden los pantalones llamativos para distraerlos.

- No soy Tom, Megs – dijo riendose. Quise golpearme contra la pared.

- No… pero estoy segura que también los ocupas – dije riéndome.

- Bueno Megs, regreso a no hacer nada al estudio – dijo levantándose de la silla –. Si ves a Kate, dile que me llame – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Claro Dougster – me baje del escritorio y tome asiento en mi silla.

Acomode todo lo que Dougie había dejado por sin ningún lugar, después de dedique a hacer llamadas telefónicas. Organizar, organizar y organizar, dos tazas de café y por fin respirar.

- ¿Abeja trabajadora? – se burlo Danny que entraba al edificio, con un rubio a sus espaldas.

- Como siempre – le dije sonriendo.

- ¿Te aviso Dougie de la reunión el sábado? – pregunto mientras se servía café.

- Si, no dio especificaciones pero supongo que es formal y a las ocho, como siempre.

- Haz aprendido algo aquí después de todo – dijo riendose.

- Algo que no es eructar y andar por ahí sin camisa – le conteste.

- Tenemos que practicar más en eso entonces – dijo Danny, yo solo rodee los ojos.

- En tus sueños Daniel, ¡es más ni en tus asquerosos sueños! – casi grite.

- Bien, eh Tom creo que Dougie quiere que vaya, quédate con esto – dijo entregándole unos papeles al rubio que solo lo fulmino con la mirada –. Hasta luego Megs – sonrió angelical antes de salir corriendo. Más vale que busque un refugio… bajo tierra.

Tom se acerco a mi escritorio con el folder lleno de papeles, tome una bocanada de aire. Recordé la plática que había tenido ayer con Danny, esto debería ser pan comido.

- Eh – dijo Tom, espere que hiciera algo.

Dejo el folder en el escritorio y me miro –. No quiero tener que usas excusas para hablar contigo.

- Soy toda oídos Tom, solo tengo que esperar a que me llenes con tus mentiras – dije fríamente. Eso no era parte del plan…

- Megan, no son mentiras, si tan solo – comenzó, pero lo interrumpí antes que dijera alguna cosa absurda.

- ¿Si tan solo te escuchara, si tan solo te diera una oportunidad? Lo hice Tom, te escuche, te di otra oportunidad. Pero como si fueran nada las arrojaste a la basura, ni siquiera pensaste en mí.

- ¿En ti, Que no pensé en ti?… creo que no entiendes lo delicado de la situación, ¡porque solo piensas en ti! No ves nada más que tus problemas, tu dolor, tu, tu, tu… a mí también me lastimaste, a mi también me mentiste y eso no me detuvo en ningún momento de escucharte, de estar contigo. Pero no, aquí solo importas tu… ¿sabes algo? Creo que ni siquiera lo voy a intentar, estoy seguro que Tu y tus problemas pueden arreglárselas solos – dijo dándome la espalda, dejándome con la mandíbula tocando el piso.

Lo observe alejarse, deje salir un suspiro; lleno de tristeza y no de frustración.

No era el mejor comienzo de semana, iba a tener que mantener mi gran boca cerrada. Danny diciendo cosas inteligentes era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, parece que no aserto del todo.

Pase el resto del día ignorando a Tom y el ignorándome a mí, como era obvio. Aun asi no iba a dejar de trabajar ahí – al menos que me despidiera – porque aun tenía tres amigos quienes me querían ahí.

Como podrán imaginarse, el resto de la semana fue prácticamente igual a ese día. Tom siguió sin hablarme o mirarme, Danny aun no entendía como podía haber fallado su plan, Dougie y Harry solo sufrían las consecuencias de que Tom y yo estuviéramos en la ley del hielo.

_**say youre a mess  
say its a shame  
why cant you at least pretend?  
say I should leave  
youre over me  
say something, say anything  
anything  
say anything  
please**_

what happened to  
the plans we made  
and that contagious smile upon your face?  
its all begun to fade  
you used to be  
so careful with me  
making sure that we would always be  
each others missing piece  
well we can still save  
these tattered pages  
what do you say we  
start over baby?  
this is our chance  
and youre all I have  
dont let me slip through your hands  



	19. ¿Como salir del abismo?

siguen las faltas de reviews :(:(

updetare la de Rob cuando pueda escribirle, lamento que hayan pasado dos semanas... es solo que no estoy en Robhumor para escribir

:D cuidense!

youtube .com/watch?v=vQa89_ys-Lc

Britney Spears - Out From Under

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo diecinueve: ¿Como salir del abismo?**

El sábado llego más pronto de lo que yo quería que llegara, me encontraba arreglándome en mi baño sintiéndome _ligeramente _sin esperanzas. No sabía el motivo, pero me sentía asi. Encontré la manera de dejar de pensar en el extraño sentimiento y termine de arreglarme. En realidad no me esmere mucho en hacerlo ¿Cuál era el punto?

Un largo vestido negro sin mangas dejando mis hombros y cuello totalmente desnudos. No me puse ningún collar. Deje mi cabello suelto con unos cuantos rizos por aquí y por allá. Aplique una cantidad _miserable _de maquillaje. Solo no me sentía en humor de hacerlo. Lyla me acompañaría a la cena ya que no tenía ninguna pareja aparte de mis amigas de la compañía pero no haría daño agregarle algo diferente al ambiente.

Danny nos ofreció pasar por nosotras, cuando termine de arreglarme baje, Lyla estaba lista mirando la tele junto a Danny, hablando de nada inteligente. El quito sus ojos de la pantalla y me miro, me asusto la expresión con la que me miro. El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lyla lo interrumpió.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto, no tarde en hacerme la misma pregunta para mis adentros. ¿En verdad estaba todo bien?

No… tenía un horrible sentimiento y no podía descubrir que era.

- Creo, es solo que tengo… solo estoy preocupada pero no se dé que – les dije, los ojos de Danny me miraron entristecidos y no quise saber por que.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga tarde – anuncio el, yo tome mi abrigo y obedecí.

Lyla se adelanto un poco a la camioneta, Danny camino junto a mi y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, apretándolo un poco como si quisiera hacerme sentir mejor… ¿pero de que? Le regale una sonrisa pequeña que el devolvió con una enorme, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

A veces era útil tener un amigo como Danny, su personalidad iluminaba instantáneamente mi oscura vibra. La cual tenia un motivo desconocido.

Subimos a la camioneta, yo en el asiento del copiloto y Lyla en el asiento trasero, Dan y Lyla mantuvieron el ambiente lo más alegre y relajado posible todo el camino, cosa que era difícil ya que mi humor era tan bipolar que pensé que en cualquier minuto me bajarían

Llegamos al lugar, bajamos de la camioneta de mi amigo y caminamos los tres juntos hasta entrar al elegante salón. Había una luz tenue dentro y las mesas estaban decoradas elegantemente, era también una celebración para la banda por los seis años que habían estado juntos. Había muchos amigos de los chicos, integrantes de Busted-Son of dork, The Saturdays, Girls aloud, V… e innumerables miembros del staff y otras personas importantes.

Danny se reunió con la banda y cumplió con su deber de saludar a todos los invitados. Lyla y yo nos sentamos con Kate, Chris y Karen que estaban bien acompañadas, Chris por Nick y Karen por Taylor. Kate estaba sola por que Dougie andaba por ahí siguiendo a Danny, Harry… y Tom.

Un rato después escuchamos discursos de los productores, amigos, familiares y de los mismos chicos. Primero fue Harry, luego Dougie con discursos cortos pero aun dulces y agradeciendo a todos. Después fue Danny que se extendió un poco más y fue más emotivo… cuando vi al rubio subir al escenario pensé que era mejor que fuera al baño o algo… decidí no ser tan obvia y escuchar un poco.

- Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están aquí celebrando con nosotros hoy, es un día importante para los muchachos y para mi pues estos años no han sido fáciles pero han valido la pena. No podría desear mejores compañeros de banda, son como mis hermanos y hacer música no sería lo mismo sin ellos… - dijo el rubio, mientras sus tres amigos lo miraban conmovido. – Ahora, no solo ellos me han acompañado durante este viaje, mi familia también – decidí levantarme e ir al baño, camine entre la gente que estaba parada.

- Esta travesía no hubiera sido posible sin mi familia y… sin Giovanna, quien me ah acompañado durante todo este tiempo – mi corazón se detuvo, pero yo segui caminando intentando no escuchar. – Por eso hoy en este día tan importante quisiera pedirle algo_… ¿Giovanna, te casarías conmigo?_

Esa simple oración termino conmigo, sabia antes de venir aquí que algo malo pasaría… eh aquí la respuesta. Sentí mis ojos empaparse mientras miraba al rubio parado bajo el reflector. El me miraba _a mi. _ No sabia cual era el sentimiento en sus ojos lo único que leía era un: "**_espero que estés feliz"_** y en realidad no lo estaba. Antes de que escuche a Giovanna decir que si ya estaba en una esquina cerca de los baños sentada en posición fetal llorando como una loca. Abrace mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas, lloraba intentándome deshacerme del horrible dolor pero por más que mis ojos inundaran mis mejillas el dolor no desaparecía.

Tom no me pertenecía y creo que nunca lo haría. Horrible el saberlo, ¿pero en verdad me mintió? Lo único que hizo fue no decirme nada. No se si eso sea mentir. Lo peor es que había llegado al punto de no saber que era que.

Mientras yo me ahogaba en mis lagrimas, sentí un brazo rodear mis hombros que estaban jorobados. Levante mi cabeza y vi a Danny, por la expresión en su rostro supuse que el ya sabia que esto pasaría. Por eso actuó asi antes de venir, pero no quería lastimarme diciéndomelo el.

- No debí dejarte venir, pero no pensé que fuera correcto decirte lo que pasaría – dijo en su grueso tono de voz.

- Quisiera desaparecer, no huir… desaparecer, nunca haber entrado en su vida, todo lo que eh causado aquí son problemas, es una pesadilla.

- Megan, esto… esto es la vida y no todo es una caminata en el parque. Es difícil pero… lo superaras.

- ¿Por qué suena tan fácil decirlo?

- Porque si sonara difícil ni siquiera intentarías hacerlo.

El solo me abrazo mientras yo lloraba, más de lo necesario tal vez. Superar a Tom no iba a ser fácil, no… no iba a poder.

Maldita sea.

Mi vida era la enredadera más torcida posible, era una porquería para no usar otras palabras mas floreadas. La odiaba, odiaba mi vida. Odiaba a mi suerte, odiaba que yo había visto esto venir, lo único que no podía odiar. Era a Tom.

Podía odiar mi vida, pero no a el… y en el fondo sabia por que estaba haciendo eso, porque sabia que no _correspondíamos_. El tenia su lugar y yo no tenía el mío, no sabía si algún día lo tendría, pero lo que podía hacer mientras era aceptarlo.

Si Tom era feliz, yo también era _feliz._

- Si es lo que el quiere, esta bien – murmure agachando la cabeza.

- Ese es un buen comienzo… pero no te dejare hundirte aquí en mísera mientras intentas creer esas palabras, asi que ven – dijo extendiéndome una mano para levantarme.

Apreté los labios antes de aceptar, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y caminamos de regreso a la fiesta.

Camine mano en mano con Danny de regreso a la fiesta, como era obvio capto varias miradas desde la mesa de mis amigas. Me dieron la mirada de "¿Qué TIENES EN EL CEREBRO IDIOTA?" pero yo no sostenía la mano de Danny por lastima, por "ardor" o enojo, la sostenía por que el me estaba apoyando. Estaba siendo un verdadero amigo y a quien no le gustara, podía irse mucho a…

- ¿Quieres quedarte o…?

- Esta bien, no quiero _arruinarle _la fiesta a nadie, es típico de mí y no lo voy hacer.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, tengo que… vivir, no todo gira en torno a Tom.

- Tu lo dijiste – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa.

Lyla, Adam, Karen, Taylor, Nick, Chris, Dougie y Kate nos miraron sorprendidos, mejor dicho… me miraron.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Karen, a veces se preocupaba demasiado por mi.

- Sí, estoy perfecta – conteste intentando creer esas tres palabras.

- ¿Segura? - insistio la segunda preocupona Kate.

- Si... - susurre, obviamente no lo estaba.

Note como Danny les hizo una cara de "no pregunten más" me reí para mis adentros, pero en verdad no quería ser abarrotada de preguntas.

Al fin ya sabía que había perdido a Tom y no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que no involucrara sangre y que me llevaran a la cárcel, asi que… Tom se casaría, después de todo yo nunca importo.

_**So let me go  
Just let me fly away  
Let me feel the space between us growing deeper  
And much darker every day  
Watch me now and I'll be someone new  
My heart will be unbroken  
It will open up for everyone but you  
Even when I cross the line  
It's like a lie I've told a thousand times**_

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under


	20. Sin superar

WOH WOH

SOYYYYY FELIZ :D hahhaa gracias por los revieeeeeeeeeeews! Giuli tienes razon haha ya no me preocupare por ellos, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias! haha No te puedo decir si la historia tendra final feliz o no, por que aun no lo escribo... hagamos changuitos por que sea feliz y no como el final de la primera parte! Lamento haber dejado a Harrz y Doug algo fuera, se centro un poco en Tom y Megan

:D

DIOOOOOOOOOOS, no saben como amo a este hombre! hahaha

youtube. com/watch?v=3ZZ3-T7nAPU

David Archuleta - A little too not over you

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veinte: sin superar.**

La fiesta comenzó a mejorar después de el momento incomodo en la mesa, ya que Taylor, Karen, Adam y Lyla pusieron el mejor humor. Terminamos bailando las ridículas canciones que pusieron, solo haciendo el ridículo, créanme ver a Dougie bailar con Danny asi… pensé que era una vez en un millón y que después del video en MTV no lo harían de nuevo. Pero parece que me equivoque.

Paula y yo tuvimos que separarlos cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo no aptas para menores, gracias a que Paula no soltó a Dougie el suceso no se repitió. Tom no se acerco ni un momento a nuestro grupo de baile, aunque se que quería… ¿Quién no? Si éramos el centro de atención. Agradezcámosle a Dougie, Dan y Harry.

La música cambio a lenta, maldije en silencio cuando vi a _todos _tomar a su pareja e ir a la pista. Fui hacia el borde de la tarima y me senté observando a todos… odio, odio, odio esto.

- Asumo que no quiere bailar – dijo Danny que se sentaba a mi lado.

- Asumes bien Jones – le conteste. Mis ojos escanearon la pista, ahí estaban los dos bailando.

- ¿Te gusta torturarte a ti misma? ¿Por qué los miras si te lastima? – pregunto, yo aparte mi vista de la pareja y lo mire.

- No se… supongo que, desearía estar en su lugar.

- _Pamplinas – _bromeó.

- ¡Danny! ¿pamplinas? No escuchaba esa palabra desde que vi Blanca Nieves hace como 15 años.

- Solo quería hacerte reír y funciono – dijo sonriendo.

- Creo que solo tu podaras hacer eso en estos momentos.

- Los dos son mis amigos, pero definitivamente no me gusta verte sufrir… Tom almenos lo cubre bien, tu… parece que te atropello un camión y tu perro se murió.

- ¡Gracias! Sabia que me veía fantástica, no era necesario que me lo dijeras.

- No físicamente Meg, puedo ver en tus ojos, tus expresiones y en prácticamente cada cosa que haces, no eres la Megan de la sonrisa enorme, la Megan despreocupada…

- Sabes, me vendría bien un helado…

- Creo que si te vendría bien un poco de chocolate – dijo riendose.

Bajamos de la tarima y salimos del lugar hacia las frías calles Londinenses, decidimos caminar hasta la heladería más cercana. Cuando llegamos ambos ordenamos y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio varios minutos, me dispuse a disfrutar el helado mientras vagabundeaba por mi mente.

- ¿Tu cumple años se acerca cierto? – dijo Dan creando un tema de conversación.

- Si, ni siquiera lo recordaba – dije riéndome –, no creo celebrarlo.

- Oh no, si crees que no harás fiesta estas muy equivocada, nadie que se junte con McFly pasa un cumpleaños sin celebrar, aun que sea pizza y películas.

- ¿Pero quien iría? 15 personas…

- Eso es lo que tu crees, ten por seguro que habrá cientos de personas y todas con regalos.

- No puedo dejarte mi fiesta encargada a ti…

- No será a mi, yo… supervisare a Karen la organizadora oficial de las mejores fiestas, en compañía de Lyla, Chris y Kate… tal vez Dougie y Harry ayuden a mover las cosas.

Rodee los ojos, no puedo creer que siquiera esté planeando dejarlo hacer esto. No me merecía una fiesta.

- No me merezco una fiesta…

- ¿No te la mereces? Te mereces más que eso… y otro helado de chocolate, si eso te va a hacer sonreír.

- Detesto ser una aguafiestas, es solo que… supongo que estoy tan acostumbrada a huir de mis problemas que enfrentarlos ahora no es fácil.

- Ya lo creo, pero si no empiezas ahora nunca lo harás… y créeme, no puedes huir de los problemas, siempre te encontraran no importa a donde vayas.

- Dímelo a mi – dije rodando los ojos.

Seguimos disfrutando nuestros deliciosos helados, cabe recalcar que la noche no era cálida como para comer helado. Cuando ya no había nada en mi taza mire a Dan quien intentaba sacar helado que su taza ya no tenia.

- No creo que debajo de la taza haya más helado – dije burlándome.

Levanto el rostro y me fulmino con su mirada – De acuerdo, creo que es hora de irnos – bajo su taza.

Los dos nos levantamos y salimos de la heladería, regresamos hasta el salón caminando pero no entramos a la fiesta.

- Sera mejor que te lleve a casa, supongo que Adam llevara a Lyla – Dijo Dan mirando su camioneta.

- Y si no es asi, estoy segura que puede encontrar alguien que la lleve a casa – dije riéndome.

El me abrió la puerta de la camioneta y una vez adentro del auto espere a que subiera, me puse el cinturón mientras el encendía el auto y salía del estacionamiento.

- Manejas mejor – me burle de el… de nuevo.

- Gracias, tome lecciones después del incidente ya que los chicos me insistieron.

Apareció una buena canción en la radio y eso nos hizo olvidarnos de nuestra conversación, cantamos todo el camino a nuestras casas. Cuando nos acercamos a mi acera bajo el volumen del estéreo y se estaciono frente a mi casa.

Bajo del asiento del piloto para abrirme la puerta, con cuidado de no tropezarme con el largo vestido baje de la alta camioneta con su ayuda. Caminamos hasta la entrada de mi casa donde nos quedamos hablando un par de minutos más.

- Espero haber mejorado tu noche – me dijo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

- Si gracias, en verdad necesitaba algo de compañía…

- Sabes donde vivo – dijo sonriente.

De pronto mis ojos se apartaron de su brillante sonrisa hacia dos luces blancas deteniéndose en la casa de alado. Cuando el auto dejo de moverse estas se apagaron, la puerta del piloto se abrió y rodeo el auto para abrirle al pasajero.

La pareja camino lejos del auto, Giovanna mantuvo su mirada lejos de mi mientras abrazaba a Tom, pero el me miro todo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se detuvieron y Giovanna tomo su rostro para que dejara de mirar hacia mi casa. Los dos entraron mientras mi corazón se desmoronaba… de nuevo.

- Mírame – escuche decir a Danny, obedecí y levante mi mirada –. Ocupas dejar de hacer eso…

- No puedo, no...

- Megan, entre más te aferres más difícil será… sal y disfruta tu vida, era muy amargado de todas maneras – intento subirme el ánimo.

Baje mi rostro y deje salir un suspiro –. Supongo – Danny me abrazo, acomode mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mirando hacia la casa vecina.

Si mi imaginación no estaba jugando sucio conmigo, puedo asegurar de haber visto a Tom mirando por la ventana y como Gio iba a abrazarlo y apartarlo de ahí.

A veces deseaba que los trucos de magia fueran reales para desaparecer de aquí…

_**And I turn around  
You're with her now  
I just can't figure it out**_

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you


	21. Un no tan feliz cumpleaños?

EEEEEEEEEEEPP!

No habia podido subir debido a fallas tecnicas que esta teniendo mi internet, se rehusa a quedarse conectado!

daaaaamn telmex! hahahaha D: asi que lo siento, por eso no eh actualizado!

Creo que el cap es largo, o al menos de tamaño decente!

correre para actualizar la de Rob!

The Veronicas - Untouched (el link estara mas abajo)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintiuno "Un no tan feliz cumpleaños"**

Pensé que entre más me hundiera en mi dolor, más lento pasaría todo. Pero esta vez me equivoque, todo comenzó a pasar más rápido como si estuviera viendo todo pasar frente a mi. Había perdido el control del tiempo, el control de mis sentimientos y también el control de mi vida.

Trabaje toda la semana, incluso salí con mis amigas pero seguía sintiéndome fuera de mi. Como si no estuvieran con Megan, asi que llego un día en el que me llamaron para salir pero preferí quedarme en casa…sola.

La soledad siempre era mejor cuando necesitaba pensar, si tan solo pudiera pensar coherentemente. No podía hacer nada más que comer helado y lloriquear viendo "Marty and me" lo cual no era divertido, era… deprimente, estar a las diez de la noche el día antes de tu cumple años llorando frente a una pantalla… era una vergüenza.

Para ser sincera, nunca me gustaron mucho mis cumple años. No sé si sea por el hecho de que mis padres nunca estaban y los celebraba prácticamente sola con mi pastel… o que no me gustaba envejecer y la atención extra por haber "madurado" otro año.

Eh ahí el por que no me gustan los 1ros de octubre…

Hundí mi cuchara en el helado a medio derretir por enésima vez esa noche, hoy podía decir oficialmente lo mucho que mi vida apestaba. Me recosté en el sofá mientras veía la película llegar a su final, pero antes de que los créditos aparecieran me quede dormida con una gran cantidad de azúcar recorriendo mis venas.

Al abrir mis ojos después de un sueño muy bizarro causado por la alta cantidad de azúcar consumida la noche anterior. Talle mis ojos y frente a mi vi un enorme…enorme arreglo de girasoles y tulipanes.

Bajo mi seño fruncido y boca torcida una sonrisa comenzó a salir, si algo podían hacer las flores y azúcar, era hacerme sonreír.

- Llegaron temprano – dijo mi padre que iba de salida –. Feliz dia hija – abrió la puerta y me mando un beso.

Ni eso me quito la sonrisa que las flores me habían traído, no me importo de quien fueran. Mire la sala, el helado totalmente derretido y la bolsa de doritos tirada y ya podía imaginarme mi rostro.

Levante todo, limpie un poco y subí a mi habitación sin apuro alguno, tome una ducha para alistarme. No estaba segura cuales eran mis planes para hoy, tome una relajante ducha caliente, deje el frio baño lleno de vapor y luego fui a la seguridad de mi cálido closet.

No use nada fuera de lo normal, no quería llamar la atención y que todo el mundo dijera "es su cumple años" eso era lo último que quería.

Mis pantalones negros, una camisa con una banda.

Después de arreglarme al fin salí del baño, al caminar por el pasillo de mi habitación escuche un fuerte "SORPRESA" levante mi cabeza para ver a todas mis amigas sonrientes esperándome en mi cuarto.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunte riéndome. Ellas no respondieron y corrieron para abrazarme.

- ¡Feliz cumple años! – gritaron de nuevo al unisonó.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - pregunto Kate.

- Al… ¿trabajo?

- No, no, no… nada de trabajo, tu querida vienes a desayunar con nosotras – dijo Chris mientras todas las demás asentían con la cabeza.

- Asi es, ahora ponte tus zapatos y recoge tu bolso antes de que se haga tarde – Lyla me empujo por la espalda para que fuera por mi zapatos.

Las obedecí, fui por mis zapatos y bolso para luego regresar con ellas. Bajamos riendo tranquilamente, bueno ellas se reían de mis intentos de convencerlas para que dejaran de recordar mi cumple años.

Cuando vieron el enorme arreglo de flores supe que estaba perdida.

- Huy, ¿dime que no ignoraras el hecho que tienes un enorme arreglo en tu sala? – se burlo Karen.

- Yo no lo compre… - admití mientras salíamos de la casa.

- Admirador secreto – canturreo Lyla, yo la fulmine con la mirada mientras subíamos al auto de Kate.

- Tendrás que agradecerle a Danny – dijo Chris desde el asiento trasero, yo gire desde el asiento del copiloto y la mire sorprendida.

- ¿Creen que…? – pregunte alzando una ceja.

- Nunca se sabe – respondió Lyla riendose.

- Ustedes saben quién las envió y no me quieren decir – chille, haciéndolas a todas reír.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no – se burlo Kate.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, tengo poder sobre Douglas y lo sabes – la amenacé.

- La cumpleañera no está en su mejor momento – mi mirada amenazante se poso en Christy.

- De acuerdo, antes de que Cumplezilla se coma a alguien, ¿A dónde quieren ir a desayunar? - pregunto Kate.

- ¿Cumplezilla? – le pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Cumpleañera y Godzilla – contesto tiernamente, solo rodee los ojos.

- Donde sea – indique yo.

Kate acepto y condujo hasta un restaurante de su preferencia, desayunamos tranquilamente, me cantaron feliz cumple años dos veces y me dieron un brownie con una velita. No debían darme tanto azúcar tan temprano.

Nos quedamos en el restaurante por unas largas tres horas, hasta que se hartaron de escucharme rogarles para irnos de ahí. Christy se apiado de mí y me apoyo, después todas fueron aceptando poco a poco.

Me dejaron de nuevo en mi casa y prometieron venir en varias horas, ya estaba resignada a pasar mi cumple años sola. Que mis amigas vinieran a verme ya era mucho. Vi la camioneta Mercedes Benz dejar mi calle. Camine hasta mi puerta y entre a la casa tranquilamente.

Comenzando a sentirme triste y sola de nuevo, me arrastre por el recibidor hasta la sala. Las flores amarillas y rosadas me sonrieron al pasar por ahí. Me levantaron el ánimo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y entre, me quede parada sorprendida al ver muchos _post It's_, globos y confeti.

Me hice paso entre el mar de globos hasta mi cama en donde estaba una enorme caja, mas alta que yo, no pensé dos veces y como una niña pequeña la abrí. Cuando por fin abrí la tapa superior algo salto haciéndome caer de la cama.

- ¡Sorpresa! – escuche desde mi posición en el piso, vi a Danny salir de la caja –. ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? – pregunto.

- ¿Qué haces tu ahí es una mejor pregunta? ¿¡Intentas darme un infarto en mi cumpleaños!?

El intento salir de la caja pero esta termino cayendo hacia delante, haciéndolo llegar al piso como yo.

- No, ¡quería desearte feliz cumpleaños! – dijo inocentemente, saliendo de la caja.

Me puse de pie como el y rodee los ojos.

- Con las flores era suficiente – le dije, el frunció el seño.

- ¿Flores? – pregunto.

- Girasoles y tulipanes…

- ¿Los de la sala? Eh… no son míos.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunte.

- ¿Cómo se supone que sepa? – dijo riendose.

Rodee los ojos y lo abrace para agradecerle el detalle.

- Y esto no es todo, revisa tu armario – dijo sonriente, fruncí el seño y lo obedecí.

Había una caja blanca con un listón negro atado a la perfección, por ese simple detalle supe que había costado más de lo que quería que costara. Con cuidado desate los listones y quite la tapa revelando un vestido negro y una máscara.

Este no era cualquier vestido, era un largo y esponjado vestido, con un toque de época en el. ¿Para que rayos ocupaba la mascara?

- Danny, olvidaste las instrucciones – grite desde mi closet, pero no hubo respuesta –. ¿Danny? – pregunte saliendo a mi habitación.

Genial, no había nadie y ahora no podría reclamarle por esto, pensé en ir a buscarlo a su casa, pero seria inútil. Me senté en mi cama con el vestido en las manos. Vi un _post it _pegado en el espejo de mi peinador, me levante para ver que decía.

_"6:30 lista o llegaras tarde"_

**youtube .com/watch?v=Fkko-3N_iOM**

Deje salir un suspiro, era las tres asi que era mejor que hiciera algo con mi cabello y cara. Fui al baño y comencé a arreglar mi cabello sin mucho ánimo. Lo ricé tranquilamente hasta dejarlo con volumen y cayendo sobre mi espalda despreocupadamente, después me maquille acorde con el dramatismo del vestido y mascara.

La hora de la verdad llego cuando tenía que probarme el vestido, más vale que Danny sepa que talla soy, sino hare el ridículo llegando en pants y camisa interior. Para mi sorpresa el vestido me cerro, sin quedarme grande o pequeño. Era un poco más esponjado y brillante de lo que usaría normalmente, me puse unos zapatos que iban acorde con el vestido y por último la mascara

Escuche la bocina de un auto, mire mi reloj y me asombre al ver las seis treinta marcadas en rojo. Levante mi vestido y salí corriendo de mi habitación, baje a toda prisa y al pasar por la sala le di un último vistazo a las bellas flores que hicieron una sonrisa brotar de mis labios. Al salir de la casa cerré con llave y observe el vehículo que había pasado por mí.

Era un auto antiguo color negro, el chofer también tenía mascara solo para ponerme más nerviosa. Mientras este no fuera otro secuestro yo estaba perfecta. Subí al auto y el chofer cerró la puerta. Mire el lujoso interior del auto, con cortinas en las ventanas, asientos de piel y una ventana como separación del asiento del copiloto y el de atrás donde estaba yo.

El estar sola ahí atrás no ayudaba mucho, solo me hacia preguntarme a donde iba, con quien… más vale que Danny no se equivoque esta vez.

Pasaron unos veinticinco minutos de escuchar música clásica en la parte trasera del auto, como si eso me fuera a relajar. En el tercera vez que se repetía la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven el auto se detuvo. Escuche la puerta del chofer cerrarse y sus pasos rodeando el vehículo. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. Mi puerta se abrió y el chofer extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar. La tome y levante el vestido con la otra mientras salía del automóvil.

Camine insegura unos pasos, deshaciéndome de la mano del chofer quien me guio hasta un edificio, tenía unas cuantas gárgolas y la estructura tenia estilo gótico. _Había aprendido algo en clase de apreciación estética después de todo. _Abrió una de las altas y enormes puertas de madera y forja dejándome entrar. El se quedo parado en la puerta, insegura entre al edificio caminando muy lentamente. La puerta se cerro a mis espaldas haciéndome estremecer, camine por el oscuro recibidor, los colores grises de las paredes de piedra con el oscuro piso de mármol no eran complementarios ni me ayudaban a ver mejor. Me hice paso hasta otra de las puertas, tome el gran aro de acero negro y lo estire para abrirla. Una luz cegadora llego a mis ojos, parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme. Frente a mi se encontraban unas enormes escaleras que bajaban en forma de "U" con un tapete color negro y destellos dorados.

Mi vista llego hasta el piso de abajo revelando un salón lleno de gente vestidos de blanco y con mascaras. Sentí el aire atorarse en mi garganta al ver que eran al menos unas mil personas y la mayoría miraba hacia acá. Unos violines comenzaron a sonar de fondo decidí que era mejor bajar las escaleras antes de desmayarme de los nervios.

Me hice paso entre el mar de vestidos blancos, intentando reconocer alguien bajo las mascaras. Fue inútil, no reconocía a nadie, ni por el cabello… deje un suspiro salir al estar en el centro de un montón de parejas bailando. La luz volvió a ser tan tenue que apenas podía reconocer los colores, los vestidos blancos se veían oscuros o morados.

Gire para ver hacia la escalera, las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que yo voltee, un hombre vestido completamente de negro se paro y por lo que distinguía también tenia la misma expresión que yo había hecho al llegar. Nadie le prestó mucha atención mientras bajaba y se hacía paso entre la gente. No mucho después desapareció entre las telas blancas…

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I can't resist you, it's not enough to say that i miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment i met you  
_


	22. Porfavor

Alo bellas lectoras!  
como estan? :D espero que muy muy bien!

No se si alguna de ustedes haya leido mi viejisisisima historia "so long sweet summer" secuela "forever and always" Madi lo hizo si no me equivoco, bueno si recuerdan mi bestie y yo teniamos un intento desesperado de show en youtube, llamado "the karlexia show" (aun existe, pueden buscarlo) y estube hablando con mi querida mejor amiga y decidimos que era hora de hacer uno nuevo!

Mi idea es que sea como un preguntas y respuestas :) asi que pueden dejar toooooooooooooodas las preguntas que quieran, ya sean de mi, de ella (Karen-Hayley) o de las novelas, de cualquiera! y seran respondidas ahi :D

El plan de Karen era simplemente hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer y eso son estupidezes asi que probablemente esten incluidas en el video :) asi que dejen muchas muchas preguntas!! diganle a sus amigas de sus amigas que dejen preguntas y sere feliz! :)  
pueden dejar ideas si gustan tambien, de lo que les gustaria ver!

Obvio tendremos un segmento de la novela ;);) donde daremos detalles de lo que pasara, o de por que paso!  
Confio en que me dejaran miles de preguntas? hahahaha espero!  
cuidense muuuuuucho!  
subire mas nove pronto

No importa si tienes cuenta aqui o no :) pueden enviarmelas a mi mail

alyy . garza hotmail :) obvio sin los espacios, pero bueno hahaha esta en mi profile ;)

eep!!  
las quiero


	23. Enmascarado

Alo bellas!

No se si alguna de ustedes haya leido mi viejisisisima historia "so long sweet summer" secuela "forever and always" Madi lo hizo si no me equivoco, bueno si recuerdan mi bestie y yo teniamos un intento desesperado de show en youtube, llamado "the karlexia show" (aun existe, pueden buscarlo) y estube hablando con mi querida mejor amiga y decidimos que era hora de hacer uno nuevo!

Mi idea es que sea como un preguntas y respuestas :) asi que pueden dejar toooooooooooooodas las preguntas que quieran, ya sean de mi, de ella (Karen-Hayley) o de las novelas, de cualquiera! y seran respondidas ahi :D

El plan de Karen era simplemente hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer y eso son estupidezes asi que probablemente esten incluidas en el video :) asi que dejen muchas muchas preguntas!! diganle a sus amigas de sus amigas que dejen preguntas y sere feliz! :)  
pueden dejar ideas si gustan tambien, de lo que les gustaria ver!Obvio tendremos un segmento de la novela ;);) donde daremos detalles de lo que pasara, o de por que paso!  
Confio en que me dejaran miles de preguntas? hahahaha espero!  
cuidense muuuuuucho!  
subire mas nove pronto

No importa si tienes cuenta aqui o no :) pueden enviarmelas a mi mail

alyy . garza hotmail :) obvio sin los espacios, pero bueno hahaha esta en mi profile ;)

Disfruten el caaaaaaap!

**youtube .com/watch?v=9b78Otaz8Jk**

Ashley Tisdale - masquerade

No olviden las preguntas! :P (si no, adios fic....) hahahaha es broma... ¿o no lo es?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo veintidós

Mis amigas me reconocieron más tarde que temprano, me llevaron a la zona del cumpleaños donde estaba la enorme torre de regalos y un bello pastel de cuatro pisos. La pared frente a mi estaba llena de espejos, mientras Kate y Lyla me explicaban todo lo que habían tenido que hacer junto con Karen y compañía me perdí en la mirada de alguien que me encontré en el espejo. Di la media vuelta y las deje hablando, me hice paso entre la gente bailando, el cambio en las luces me mareaba un poco pero aun asi no perdí de vista mi objetivo.

Mientras caminaba el chico desapareció, gire para ver si era mi imaginación jugando conmigo. Tampoco estaba…

Cuando estuve a punto de rendirme sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, gire lentamente para encontrarme con el chico. Sonreí, abrí mi boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra el puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Asentí con la cabeza, tomo mi mano y me guio a la pista.

No me importo ni un poco estar bailando con un completo desconocido, en cambio parecía disfrutarlo. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me deje llevar por el sonido de la música. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos ni un segundo, hubo algo que me pareció un tanto familiar pero con la poca luz era difícil reconocerlos, nunca sonrió o hizo algún gesto con el rostro cosa que me asusto un poco.

Mi plan era bailar con todos los chicos que pudiera pero mi plan se vio modificado al encontrar al chico enmascarado… como el resto, pero me gustaba como sonaba. Como todas las fiestas de mascaras el "hechizo" se acaba a las doce cuando todos se deshacen de su máscara. Por algún motivo deseaba con ansias ver quién era el misterioso chico de negro. Éramos las únicas ovejas negras en un mar de blancura.

Por un segundo me perdí en los ojos del chico, era como nadar en un mar sin fin… el bello color marrón que lograba reconocer cuando la luz blanca los iluminaba los hacían hipnotizantes. El puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la acaricio delicadamente podía escuchar como todos comenzaban la cuenta regresiva desde el veinte. Sin que nos importara aquello, nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que nuestros labios chocaron, uniéndose en un beso. Este parecía estar lleno de desesperación, sus labios se movían sobre los míos casi como si los conociera. Apreté mis manos sobre su cuello sin querer que se separara de mí ni un centímetro.

_"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" _

El se separo de mí y me miro tras la máscara negra, acaricio mis mejillas suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Espero que te hayan gustado las flores – dijo intentando hacer un tono grave de voz que termino siendo más nasal que grave. Lo mire sorprendida.

_"2…1" _escuche a lo lejos, con el rabillo del ojo vi a todos quitarse sus mascaras. Yo agache la cabeza y me deshice de la mía.

Para cuando levante mi cabeza de nuevo lo vi haciéndose camino entre la gente. La figura negra se desapareció entre la multitud blanca.

- Megan – escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, me di la media vuelta y vi a Danny con mis amigas.

Me acerque a ellos algo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, de pronto me sentía recién sacada de una mala película.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Lyla dándome un codazo.

- No tengo idea – conteste, era la verdad.

- Claro, no sabes que besaste a un extraño – dijo Danny con celo en la voz.

- No parecían tan desconocidos – se burlo Dougie, Kate lo golpeo.

- Ni siquiera eh tomado nada y siento que estoy ebria – dije pasando mi mano por mi frente.

- Tal vez el extraño había tomado algo y te embriago con el beso – se siguió burlando Dougie, esta vez fue Danny quien lo golpeo.

Fulmine a Doug con la mirada mientras Kate rodaba los ojos, ellos siguieron actuando extraño mientras mi cerebro seguía dando vueltas.

¿Un extraño me había besado y resultaba ser quien me había regalado las flores? ¿Alguna otra cosa bizarra para agregar a mi cumple años?

_**Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not, I say "So what!"  
HereÂs my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading**_

We'll make it fun when it's over and done  
I still want you to see the real me  
No more disguises, let true love decide  
If we should be together


	24. No tengo en quien creer

Capitulo escrito a la velocidad de la luz, lo siento... D:

estoy en la oficina y cuando tengo tiempo escribo, espero que les guste

no olviden las preguntas!

youtube .com/watch?v=CCf9WvkluFU

Taylor Swift - Tell me why

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintitres: No tengo en quien creer.**

La fiesta avanzo sin que volviera a ver al extraño enmascarado, celebramos con champaña y sople las velas del pastel aunque técnicamente ya no era mi cumple años. Tristemente lo que hago llamar cerebro estaba en algún otro lugar, pero no precisamente en mi cabeza o la fiesta.

Al soplar las velas desee lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, que por suerte no fue al enmascarado. Mi fiesta y cumple años terminaron con un agrio trago de champaña y una mordida de pastel. Definitivamente no era mi helado y doritos.

El día siguiente de mi cumple años tampoco fui al trabajo, de hecho no creo que alguien haya ido a excepción de Tom, que no fue a la fiesta. Por la tarde, Danny me invito a comer en su casa no dije que no al recordar que no era _tan_ mal cocinero, aparte yo no estaba en animo de cocinar o ir a comprar comida.

Después de comer, pasamos la tarde jugando video juegos hasta que su hermana Vicky llego, era la primera vez que la veía pero había escuchado hablar tanto de ella que sentía que conocía. A eso de las nueve de la noche nos preparo la cena ya que Dan y yo seguíamos como dos niños pegados al televisor jugando FIFA.

Cenamos en la sala la deliciosa ensalada que había preparado Vicky, a veces se molestaban entre ellos y era divertido verlos. Vicky y yo nos llevamos bastante bien, era como Danny en mujer y con cerebro. Lo que siempre había soñado.

Termine por regresar a mi casa a las once, tome una ducha rápida y me tire en la cama muerta. Instantáneamente me quede dormida sin importar la posición.

Abrí mis parpados después de haber tenido un sueño muy extraño, talle mis ojos para luego brincar de la cama hacia el baño. Me lave el rostro varias veces, no tuve prisa alguna en ir al closet a elegir mi ropa. Jeans, una camisa cualquiera, converse y una sudadera negra. Regrese al espejo del baño y me arregle el cabello, no había mucho que hacer con mi rostro así que solo use un poco de brillo labial.

Tome mi enorme bolso y salí de la casa sin preocuparme por desayunar. Me encontré con Danny saliendo al igual que yo, me acerque a saludarlo.

- Buenos días Dan – salude alegremente.

- Buen día Meg – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla –, ¿vas a la oficina?

- Si, ¿tu?

- También, ¿quieres que te lleve? – pregunto sonriente.

- Claro, me ahorras el manejar.

Subimos al auto y rápidamente arranco, lentamente el ambiente comenzó a tensarse y no tenia idea de porque, era obvio que venia de Dan.

- ¿Pasa algo Dan? – pregunte confundida, el sonrió de lado.

Señal de que no me estaba diciendo algo, no dejaba de cambiarle al radio, otra señal.

- No – contesto, ojala yo no fuera tan curiosa.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – cuestione, el volteo a mirarme sorprendido.

- ¿Quien?

- ¡La chica! – chille insistiendo.

- ¿Qué chica? – pregunto confundido.

- Por la que estas nervioso genio.

- No hay ninguna chica.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunte.

- Nada, me levante tenso – respondió sin mirarme, fruncí el ceño sabiendo que mentía.

- Dime…

- No – replico secamente.

- Dime, dime, dime – comencé a insistir como niña de tres años, vi como sus brazos se tensaron sobre el volante y la expresión de fastidio. Seguí insistiendo hasta hacerlo explotar.

- ¡Tom era el chico de negro! – volteo a verme mientras el vehículo se detenía, respiraba agitadamente y su mirada quemaba desesperación. Creo que deje de respirar cuando razone lo que había dicho.

- ¿Que? – balbucee confundida. No había dicho lo que yo pensaba que había dicho.

¿Verdad?

- Tom era el chico de negro, al que besaste – repitió.

Maldición.

Sentí mi mandíbula caerse ante la impresión, recordé como respirar antes de ponerme azul. Danny me miraba con pena mientras yo intentaba no arrancarme la cabeza.

- Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, Daniel – suspire llevando las manos a mi rostro.

- Piénsalo y dime tú si es una broma – respondió en un tono serio.

_**I took a chance, i took a shot  
and you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
you took a swing, i took it hard  
and down here from the ground i see who you are**_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like i don't know you  
you tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
and i need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
and here's to you and your temper  
yes, i remember what you said last night  
and i know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why..  



	25. Nada

No es extraño como cuando estoy de increible humor escribo cosas deprimentes?

Mi mente me asusta... mucho D:

En lo personal me gusta mucho este capitulo, sobre todo el final. Disney pasando diario Piratas del caribe 2 es el culpable de que David Jones sea incluido en este capitulo, me gusto la comparacion anywho! espero que les guste, y si es asi... me digan! :D

youtube .com/watch?v=si8lDy7nwIc

Everything we had - The academy is... _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veinticinco: "Nada"**

Lentamente la pared que había construido alrededor de mi corazón con esfuerzo, sudor y muchas, _muchas_ lágrimas estaba siendo destrozada. Estaba desprotegida otra vez, y no creo ser capaz de sostener la pared de nuevo. Sentí el leve latido bajo mi pecho comenzando a retumbar mientras las palabras de Danny se volvían recuerdos.

_Sus labios parecían conocer los míos, sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial y nunca mostro una sonrisa para no delatar su identidad._

Pero, ¿porque?

Después de que me mintió, lastimo y se comprometió… ¿porque?

- ¿Porque? – cuestione en voz alta esperando que Danny tuviera la respuesta para lo que yo desconocía.

- No lo sé Megan.

- ¿Por qué se va a casar entonces? – chille, no esperaba que me respondiera y Dan por una vez en su vida entendió que era una pregunta retorica y se quedo callado mirándome con compasión.

- Debe casarse con ella – soltó sin ninguna emoción, lo mire sorprendida queriendo arrancarme el pelo.

- ¿Es una obligación acaso? – grite molesta, nada de lo que entraba por mis oídos era correctamente procesado.

- Llevaban juntos seis años Megan, no es como si pueda dejarlo todo.

- ¿¡Esta embarazada acaso!? – inquirí con un tono enojado, Danny retrocedió unos centímetros.

- No, pero él siente que es su deber después de todo este tiempo. Es lo correcto.

- ¿Desde cuando hace lo que es correcto?

- Desde que su reputación y la nuestra depende de ello.

- Ustedes no tienen reputación – bufe rodando los ojos.

- Tom la tiene, con Giovanna – contesto, lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro, frustrada y al fin, desesperanzada.

Si una vez dije no entender a los hombres, retiro lo dicho; ahora no los entiendo, nada.

Mi cerebro intentaba procesar la poca información que me habían dado, pero nada cuadraba. Nada tenía un sitio. Todo se había convertido en nada, yo era nada, Tom y yo éramos nada., todo lo que fuimos un dia ahora era simplemente, _nada._

No debería haber memorias, pero después de derrumbar mi pequeño escudo protector iba a ser difícil mantenerlas en el fondo de mi mente sin que me afectara.

- Planean casarse en octubre – dijo repentinamente. ¿A mí que demonios me importaba? Se podían casar mañana mismo y sería lo igual. Ya todo se había convertido en polvo.

Resople enfurecida, para esto ya habíamos llegado a la oficina, mire a Dan intentando ocultar mi terrible enojo y las grandes ganas de llorar como bebe. No lo iba a hacer, no frente a el porque lo dejaría marcado de por vida.

Asentí con la cabeza agradeciéndole por el viaje antes de bajar y encaminarme a la puerta. Disfrute de la calidez y el fuerte olor a café que había. Escuche risas que probablemente venían del estudio. Me senté en mi escritorio y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj me consumió. Un segundo pasaba tan lento que parecía un minuto completo. El tiempo avanzaba lento…

Cerré los ojos y respire frustrada, ya debería haberlo superado. Ya no debería de importar, ni debería de querer hacer algo al respecto. Pero no, seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar de cuando empezó todo este maldito cuento de terror.

Una vez que deje de pensar en ello y comencé a teclear me perdí en un mundo externo a la realidad. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj eran las ocho de la noche y no había ningún solo ruido en el lugar. Mire hacia todas partes bastante confundida…

Recuerdo haber escuchado decir a Danny decir que se iba y solo asentí para seguir trabajando. Me levante de mi silla y tome mis cosas, salí del edificio bastante confundida. Detuve un taxi en la esquina, todo el camino mire por la ventana arrastrando con pesadez mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta que no había nada, no podía pensar en nada.

El auto de detuvo frente a mi casa, le pague al conductor y baje, mi pelo se entremezclo con la lluvia que caía sin piedad. No me apresure a caminar a la puerta, entre a la casa que aunque la calefacción estaba encendida estaba fría.

Fui a mi habitación y tome una ducha porque lo último que quería hacer era enfermarme, después me acosté en la cama, mirando al techo, cosa que nunca hacia. Sentía mi corazón palpitar, no lo quería sentir. No quería tener corazón, quería ser como la leyenda de David Jones el pirata que se saco el corazón y lo puso en un cofre. Quería arrancarme el corazón, ni siquiera tenía que guardarlo ya estaba lo suficientemente dañado para tirarlo.

Cerré los ojos haciendo que unas lagrimas se derramaran, los latidos se calmaron lentamente, pero mi mente no conciliaba la tranquilidad y mucho menos el sueño.

Abrí los ojos y tome una bocanada de aire, contuve la respiración por varios segundos, oxigenando profundamente cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Solté el aire despacio y cerré los ojos de nuevo, espere sentir ese horrible pinchazo en el corazón. La presión sobre mis pulmones por aguantar el llanto y sin olvidar el horrible remordimiento de conciencia, pero no paso.

Como todo lo que habia tenido con Tom, ya no estaba ahí.

No sentí nada… porque me había convertido en nada.

**_You were the only face I'd ever known.  
I was the light from the lamp on the floor,  
and only as bright as you wanted me to be.  
But, I am no gentleman, I can be a prick,  
and I do regret more than I admit.  
You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist._**

Everything we had, everything we had,  
everything we had, everything we had is no longer there.


	26. Manten tu tristeza viva

**WOH WOH!**

**new chaptaa!! (: porque estoy de buen humor/ inspirada :D:D**

**esta un pooooooooco emo, pero es necesario para llegar a "un punto"**

**have a happy friday, I know I wiiiiiiiiiill :D**

youtube .com/watch?v=LCTM37-OwnI

Misery - Good Charlotte

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintiséis: Manten tu tristeza viva.**

Gruñí ante el ensordecedor sonido de la alarma que pillaba desde mi mesa de noche, apreté los ojos esperando que se apagara sola. Resople a los pocos segundos después, no se iba a apagar. Estire la mano y aplaste el botón pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados. Las últimas noches no habían sido las mejores. Ni siquiera sabía que día era hoy, en que mes estábamos… solo me faltaba que no supiera en donde estaba para estar pérdida totalmente.

Mientras me levantaba sentí aquel vacio dentro de mi pecho, me encamine hacia el baño sin prestarle atención alguna. Ya me estaba acostumbrado, noche tras noche la historia se repetía, había una horrible presión que después desaparecía pero no sentía nada. La gente podía insultarme, decirme lo mucho que me quería pero no sentía nada. Era como un cuerpo hueco, mi cerebro solo funcionaba para pensar pero no producía ningún otro tipo de emoción.

Cepille mi cabello y lo recogí lejos de mi rostro, tome mi abrigo y estaba lista para irme. Sin desayunar o hacer otra cosa salí de la casa, ya ni siquiera me preocupaba por mirar hacia el lado izquierdo. Creo que era una vez en un millón cuando miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera el frente.

Maneje sin mucha precaución por las calles oscuras hasta la oficina, una canción que me recordaba una amiga en Estados Unidos apareció en la radio. Suspire al no sentir nostalgia, o al menos esa sensación extraña que aparece cuando extrañas algo.

Trabaje todo el día sin siquiera sentirlo, Danny como lo hacía diariamente intentaba animarme, pero lo único que salía de mi eran risas fingidas. Me había acostumbrado a reír cuando debía y mantener mi boca cerrada en todas las demás situaciones. Lyla me miraba con pena cada vez que la veía, Karen seguía intentando hacerme sentir alguna emoción mientras Kate se rendía junto con Lyla. No quería decir que se rendían pero tarde o temprano se iban a cansar de tratar de hacerme volver a la vida.

A mí alrededor solo veía gente feliz, sonriendo. Pero luego cerraba los ojos y esas mismas personas aparecían sin la sonrisa, se veían tan tristes como yo.

- ¿Megan? – me llamaron cuando iba hacia la salida, gire para ver a Danny con una expresión seria en el rostro.

- Que sucede – respondí mientras se acercaba.

- Se que no es el mejor momento ni la mejor idea, pero eres la única persona a quien puedo invitar sin que lleve una cámara y las suba las fotos a internet…

Supe que el rumbo de esta conversación no me iba a gustar para nada cuando escuche eso, suspire ligeramente queriendo salir corriendo.

- ¿Podrías acompañarme a la boda? – pregunto con timidez.

Pensé bien mi respuesta, no sentí ganas de llorar al escuchar la palabra boda, probablemente sobreviviría. Tal vez si iba, lo superaría y regresaría a la vida.

- Si – suspire mirándolo con una media sonrisa, su rostro serio se torno en una gran sonrisa. Al menos había hecho a alguien feliz.

- Gracias, no se como te lo puedo pagar – chillo emocionado.

_Estuve a punto de decirle que dejando de sonreír, pero en el fondo sabía que era una mala idea._

- No es nada, eres mi amigo – conteste intentando sonar viva.

Me abrazo antes de besarme la cabeza, no sentí absolutamente nada. Justo ahí reaccione, ¿Cuánto faltaba para la boda? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin darme cuenta?

- Tienes que buscar un vestido ya, la boda es el sábado, asi que solo tienes una semana – dijo saliendo del edificio antes que yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Desee que dejara de sonreír tanto, le di una "media sonrisa" y me despedí intentando no sonar muy fría. Camine hasta mi auto fastidiada por la felicidad que Danny mostraba. Por un motivo desconocido me sentía molesta e incomodada. Tal vez celosa. Suspire mientras arrancaba mi auto y pensaba algún mantra para calmarme.

Mantener mi tristeza viva era pan comido alado de alguien como Danny, solo me hacía sentir mal, pésima y amargada. En el fondo o era, pero no me gustaba recordarlo. Por algo no salía a otros lugares aparte del trabajo, ya no soportaba ver a la gente feliz y campante en un restaurante, o entretenidas y bailando.

Había estado intentando girar y moverme en un lugar demasiado pequeño, era como hacer una torre y mirarla caer, veía como me desvanecía, como todo se desvanecía. Era inútil porque las piezas en mi habían perdido su lugar, yo ya no me correspondía.

Por un momento desee que alguien me hubiera advertido de esto como lo habían hecho con Danny, como lo habían hecho con una comida caducada. Resople mientras bajaba del auto y me hacia paso bajo la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre mí.

Me arrastre hasta el interior de la casa y fui directamente a mi cuarto. Tome una ducha y después fui a la cama esperando por la presión sobre mi corazón que veía todas las noches.

La historia se repitió, justo a las diez de la noche ya estaba acompañada de mi querida mísera. Siempre me buscaba, ya no le rehuía porque era lo más cercano a una emoción que tenía en estos momentos.

No mienten cuando dicen que la miseria ama la compañía, pero en mi caso era yo quien buscaba su compañía.

Al dia siguiente fui a comprar un vestido después del trabajo, no me complacía lo que había comprado pero prefería eso a tener que pasar más tiempo entre la gente alegre alrededor de mi por las tiendas.

Lo que más odiaba de mi nueva rutina de vida era que los días pasaban como minutos. No tenía nada que disfrutar, no tenía nada que observar, pero sentía que me acercaba al principio del fin.

_La boda…_

_**Take a look around don't you see it?  
See that you are the only real face in the room  
No one here has a clue what you're feeling  
Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive**_

Look at all these happy people  
Living their lives  
Look at all these plastic people  
Theres nothing inside  
Look at all these shallow people  
Telling their lies  
Look at all these empty people, people

Don't you know that misery loves company  
Yeah I heard, that misery was looking for me  
Happiness is a face that don't look good on me  
Yeah I heard, that misery comes looking for me  
Woah, misery's my company  
Woah, misery is looking for me  
Looking for me


	27. Emoción

**Se que me odian, pero el lunes entre a la escuela y fue como si estubiera en semana de examenes D: no tuve ni tiempo de respirar! pero hoy intentare escribir capitulos, si no salgo... hahaha espero que esten muuuuuuuuy bien! las extrañooooo :P**

**Love you all!**

**cuidense y disfruten el capitulo más bizarro que eh escrito :D**

youtube .com/watch?v=AtP7g99feS0

**Meg and día - Black wedding**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veintisiete: Emoción.**

Cerré el zipper del largo vestido color crema, me mire en el espejo sintiendo un poco de nauseas. Esperaba que no fuera por culpa de mi aspecto. Mi cabello estaba recogido y mi rostro muy ligeramente maquillado. Pero bajo la ligera capa de maquillaje se escondían profundas marcas que nada podría tapar. No en mi rostro, obviamente.

Baje al escuchar el timbre y salí para encontrarme con Danny luciendo perfecto en su smoking, lo salude e intente lucir feliz. No fue un trabajo sencillo…

Mi corazón se hundió al bajar del auto de Danny frente a una enorme catedral, un montón de fotógrafos buscaban la mejor foto de los novios y del resto de la banda. Nos hicimos paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al interior de la iglesia.

Inspire nerviosa, en verdad no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que los viera ahí parados en el altar. Danny apretó mi hombro mientras se iba junto con Dougie, Harry y Fletch a formar con las damas de honor. Busque un lugar en la iglesia, termine sentada en la tercera fila donde estaban Kate y Lyla pero una pareja nos separaba. Enfrentaría esto sola.

Podía sentir que no iba a ser leche con chocolate.

Al escuchar las puertas abrirse todas las cabezas giraron hacia atrás, mantuve la mía mirando al frente. Primero llego Tom, después las damas de honor junto con los cuatro padrinos. No mucho después el sonido de un órgano hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Los murmullos comenzaron sobre cómo se veía la novia, y en vez de voltear a mirarla, estudie al novio. No había ese brillo especial en su rostro, mi parte favorita de las bodas es como el novio se ilumina con la luz de la novia al entrar, pero el rostro de Tom no tenía ningún brillo. Que ironía.

La bella castaña llego hasta el final del pasillo y la marcha nupcial comenzó a morir, un hombre mayor la entrego a Tom quien sonrió al verla.

Tenía que ser sincera, los murmullos eran verdad. Se veía hermosa, como una muñequita de pastel. Bajo mi mirada, todo se torno negro, ¿Quién diría que era capaz de quitarle la felicidad a las bodas?

El padre comenzó a parlotear y por una vez en una boda, decidí prestar atención a lo que decía. Nada de lo que decía parecía tener sentido para mi, ya que una parte de mi cerebro aparentaba estar apagada. Concentre mi mirada en los dos, y por un segundo, solo un segundo, Tom unió su mirada con la mía. _Mi corazón dio un latido profundo._ Fue como si los órganos de la iglesia comenzaran a sonar de nuevo.

Resople fastidiada al escuchar al padre extenderse a sus anchas dando explicaciones que quien sabrá de donde vendrán, no las había escuchado en una boda antes. O tal vez eso pienso, ya que nunca había escuchado una misa completa.

Kate y yo intentamos hablar con la mirada, pero fue en vano ya que lo único que entendía era "parpadeo, parpadeo"

En cambio Lyla fue más lista y me pregunto solo moviendo los labios que estaba haciendo aquí, le conteste que Danny me había invitado y que después le contaba el resto. Pareció triste, como si no me quisiera ver presenciando el suceso que estaba a punto de ver. Ella definitivamente no debería estar triste, esa es otra.

_"Somos solo orgullo" _Escuche decir al padre.

¿Enserio, algo más nuevo para conocer?

Recargue mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano esperando a que acabara para poder hacer cualquier otra cosa con más valor. Aunque si lo pienso bien, no hay mucho. Pero eso es mejor que estar viendo a cientos de personas felices y risueñas, deseaba tener algo para taparme, pero unos lentes de sol no eran muy discretos

- Ahora tu, Thomas Michael Fletcher ¿aceptas a Giovanna HollyAnn Falcone, Para amarla y respetarla, en la pobreza y riqueza, salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el padre seriamente.

Hubo un silencio helado el cual inundo la catedral. Aunque yo escuche los órganos escondidos en mi mente, aleluya… me había vuelto una completa loca.

- Si, acepto – contesto Tom, se escucho un eco por todo el lugar.

La melodía dentro de mi se hizo mas oscura, pero ninguna emoción apareció.

- Y tu Giovanna HollyAnn Falcone, ¿Aceptas a Thomas Michael Fletcher como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la pobreza y riqueza, en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – dijo el padre con el mismo tono de seriedad.

Si el silencio anterior había sido frio, este podría congelar el agua. Fue tan helado que erizo mi piel, todos contuvieron la respiración con sus ojos pegados en la novia. El padre espero paciente.

_"Espero que esto no dure, pobre chica." _Le susurro la señora que estaba alado mío a su marido.

Giovanna agacho la cabeza, los segundos se alargaron tanto que pareció una eternidad.

E increíblemente, la señora no se equivoco.

- No – se escucho un murmuro que se convirtió en eco por toda la catedral.

El silencio se prolongo y se sintió una increíble tensión en todo el lugar. Analice las palabras, **_No. _**Sentí un cosquilleo por dentro al pensarla, no recordaba ese sentimiento. Unas horribles ganas de reír me atacaron desprevenida. Estaba feliz, es más, tal vez eufórica. Tenía ganas de gritar y bailar, después de ver el rostro de Tom de sorpresa, el sentimiento solo creció.

Giovanna levanto su vestido y salió corriendo con su hermana y madre tras de ella. El silencio se lleno de murmullos mientras yo me reía para mis adentros. Observe el rostro decepcionado de Tom, mostré una sonrisa sin querer hacerlo. Al parecer Tom no sabía que los diamantes vienen con una deuda, el recién pagaba la suya.

Después de unos segundos reaccione… estaba sintiendo algo, algo en verdad. No la presión, no tristeza… no pude creerlo.

Si mi vida no tenía sentido antes, ahora estaba lejos de tenerlo, todos se retiraron lentamente del lugar. Supe que la novia no iba a regresar. En una esquina del lugar vi a Tom con sus tres mejores amigos. No me sentí ni un poco mal, por poco me rio en voz alta.

No hubo pastel, no hubo historia de borrachos, no hubo aleluyas.

Fue una boda oscura, y me encanto… porque la muerte de esto significo vida para mí. Los violines y órganos siguieron tocando mientras salía de la iglesia vacía.

**_We see our mirrors from outside,  
And he said we are only pride,  
We stay hidden all our lives._**

It was a black wedding,  
you could hear the organs not,  
The violins or the words the pope was saying.  
It was a black wedding,  
you could hear the organs but,  
No drunken story or real hallelujahs.  
Some people swore they saw the devil.  
But most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.  
It was a black wedding,  
With those blessings all around


	28. Leyes naturales

LAMENTO, LAMENTO LAMEEEEEEEENTO

la tardanza de la actualizacion, primero me enferme de influenza y luego regrese a la escuela con EXAMENES D:

pero estoy libre y al fiiiiiin tengo tiempo para escribir algo!

espero que me puedan disculpar, no me eh olvidado de la historia!

Hoy la musica tiene dos versiones, es depende de sus gustos

esta la version suave: .com/watch?v=69Grnh7Qin8 what goes around comes around -Esmee Deneters

o la version que llamo hardcore o fuerte: .com/watch?v=3UeVepOirYE - alesana - what goes around comes around

es personal cual les gusta a mi me gusta la de alesana.. peeeero es mi gusto :D

anywho!

perdon que el cap sea algo corto tengo que dormir porque mañana me levanto temprano para que me saquen sangre!

cuidense y espero leerlas pronto!

ALY

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintiocho: Leyes naturales**

Ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, mientras caminaba el latido de mi corazón se hizo presente. Era como el tempo de una batería. Fuerte y marcado, no sentía la horrible tentación de llorar. Estaba viva y hace tanto que no me sentía asi. Tenia ganas de brincar, saltar y correr como una niña.

Me tomo un segundo razonar porque…

No es mentira cuando mencionan la ley del Karma, ni los viejos proverbios cristianos, incluso las leyes de física reflejaban esto.

"Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar"

Toda acción tiene una reacción. Toda cosa que hacemos en nuestra vida tiene una consecuencia, buenas o malas. Al karma le llaman la "justicia celestial" quien viola una ley, crea dolor para si mismo.

"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente"

Y Tom, después de todo… acababa de pagar. Puede romperme el corazón las veces que quiera, pero el destino no se queda con las manos cruzadas. ¿El se lo busco después de todo no?

Ha, ¿Quién lo diría? El cuento de hadas llego a su fin. Y No, no era yo quien estaba llorando desolada en una esquina, ni Giovanna. Era Tom.

Regrese a casa en taxi sin preocuparme mucho por lo que podía pasar después. Al estar en mi habitación me deshice del vestido, maquillaje y peinado. Me puse mi pijama favorito y me recosté a leer sobre mi cama. La luz de la habitación de enfrente se encendió, examine discretamente. Solo habitaba un alma en esa casa, una triste y desolada alma. Podría reírme en voz alta, pero en cambio regrese mi atención al libro.

Jamás repetiría la frase "la vida no es justa", al final… si era justa. No tenia odio, ni siquiera rencor, era solo que deseaba que Tom sintiera lo que yo sentí. Era desearle el mal, lo sé… pero había un motivo de fondo.

Una triste melodía de piano llego hasta mis oídos, estaba segura que _lo_ iba a escuchar toda la noche. Esa era la manera en la que Tom se desahogaba, a través de la música. Quise levantarme para ir a decirle a su cara, reírme en su cara. Pero seguía siendo demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. A parte sabia que todo era una farsa, que mi corazón estaba intentando ser fuerte cuando de verdad era más delicado que el cristal.

_No lo extrañaba, no me dolía pensar en el, ya no soñaba con él. Las lagrimas no significaban nada, era como si nunca hubiéramos existido. _

¿A quien quería engañar?, podía venir cualquier otra persona, recoger las piezas de mi corazón y aun asi nada sería lo mismo…

Suspire aturdida, acababa de traer de regreso las ganas de ganas de llorar, recosté mi cabeza en la almohada.

¿En verdad existía una manera de regresar a como todo era antes? Tenía las expectativas tan bajas que incluso dudaba en siquiera intentarlo. Cerré mis ojos intentando dormir mientras el piano me deprimía poco a poco. Era peor que no sentir nada en absoluto.

Poco a poco Morfeo se apiado de mi, me llevo al país de los sueños del cual no quería salir nunca. Ocho horas no eran suficientes para olvidarme de mi realidad.

Era triste como esas ocho horas giraban alrededor de Tom. Mi mente no conseguía sacar su rostro dolido, pude imaginarme su corazón desmoronándose poco a poco al escuchar las palabras de Giovanna. Desperté sintiéndome cien veces peor que antes.

El piano seguía sonando melancólicamente, las notas lloraban y mis oídos se ahogaban en la tristeza de la melodía. Suspire, un dia me iba a reír de esto ¿verdad?

Un día el dolor se iría, un día lo iba a dejar de amar. Un día iba a dejar de ser bipolar por su culpa y no lo amaría y luego odiaría dos segundos después. Un día me iba enamorar de alguien más… pero estaba segura que nunca iba a ser de la misma manera en la que lo amaba.

Lancé una almohada contra la pared hirviendo en ira, si había algo que deseaba hacer en este instante, era dejar de pensar y sentir. Apagar mi cerebro y corazón. Quienes parecían siempre estar en mi contra en situaciones como estas. Me levante de la cama y salí a la terraza, me senté en el borde observando los arboles moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Cada latido me recordaba a él, cada nota de la desconsolada canción me destruía lentamente pieza por pieza. De pronto, todo se silencio y vi una figura pasar por la ventana. Ni siquiera caminaba, más bien se arrastraba. Alcé la mano, pero luego me arrepentí y la lleve a mi pecho. No había sentido en intentarlo.

Ya ni siquiera creía que Tom y yo habíamos tenido algo. Una parte de mi pensaba que había sido solo un invento mío. Me costó respirar ante aquel pensamiento. Era difícil creer en que mi vida retomaría su rumbo normal después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cerré los ojos intentando hacer que mi dolor desapareciera. Vaya que a veces podía sorprenderme, un momento feliz y otro queriendo morir. Entre de nuevo al cuarto, fui al baño y tome una ducha rápida para alistarme. Me vestí sin esmero alguno para el trabajo, al bajar tome una manzana y salí.

Un día en lo oficina nunca había sido tan amargo y silencioso. Nadie decía nada, unas cuantas miradas lastima mientras los tres músicos caminaban con los hombros encogidos y cabizbajos. No hubo señal del rubio esa mañana. Como es normal, todos salieron a eso de las cinco al terminar de trabajar. Y como siempre, me quede organizando papeles y hablando por teléfono con Fletch que me indicaba que hacer con las cuentas de los muchachos.

Detestaba estar en la oscura oficina, a veces escuchaba el eco de los instrumentos y me ponían paranoica. Pero eran solo ecos.

Escuche un chirrido, agudo y molesto. Era demasiado fastidioso y fuerte como para ser un eco. Levante mi vista de los papeles dejando el celular en el escritorio.

_Y todo lo que se va tiene que volver._

**_ Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._**

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  



	29. Lo Siento

:)

YAY!

bien, creo que les debia una actualizacion!

antes de que mi agenda sea consumida, tengo que dormir asi que posteo rapido!

LOVE!

ALY

Brown eyes - Lady GaGa

. com/watch?v=akvkcAi_LhY

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintinueve: Lo siento**

Mis ojos se encontraron con unas pupilas color caramelo. Los segundos parecieron una eternidad de años luz mientras miraba aquellos ojos entristecidos. Quise dejar de verlos pero resulto imposible, hacia tanto que no los apreciaba de aquella manera. Me dolió ver que ya no brillaban como antes y estaban tan opacos que parecían pertenecer a un muerto.

Suspire mientras él se acercaba a paso lento, no supe que hacer, ni siquiera supe si debía seguir mirándolo. El estaba frente a mi escritorio y nuestras miradas permanecían conectadas. No hubo ni un solo dialogo, ninguno fue necesario para que escuchara lo que estaban diciéndome a gritos sus ojos.

No quería aceptar que en mi mundo lo más bello que conocía eran sus ojos. Sus ojos café que me torturaban al no poderle gritar lo mucho que lo odiaba y amaba a la vez. Lo mucho que los odiaba por hacerme querer verlos día a día, que brillaran por mí, que soñaran por mí.

Sus estúpidos ojos café…

- Me… - comenzó, reaccione mientras me miraba apenado –. Estaré en el estudio, por si necesitas que yo cierre.

Asentí con la cabeza al no poder pronunciar una palabra, se alejo cabizbajo hacia la puerta del estudio. Si eso hubiera sido una alucinación no estaría a punto de salir corriendo. Deje mi cabeza caer sobre el escritorio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, ni siquiera sabía si era correcto hacer algo.

¿Qué tal si ya no había nada que hacer? Existiría en verdad la frase "Nunca es tarde" ahora ni siquiera la simple teoría de la relatividad tenía sentido en mi mundo. Mi vida se había vuelto peor que estudiar algebra en la universidad, mi vida no tenia formula, no había algo que seguir. No sabía que hacer.

Quería negar todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habíamos sido. Pero era como querer negar que 2+2 es cuatro. No existía algo que lo cambiara, desgraciadamente. La música que provenía del estudio interfirió en mis pensamientos. Los acordes deprimentes de la guitarra me hicieron hundirme en mi silla.

Era divertido como intentaba engañarme a mí misma, y como era capaz de creérmelo. Que todo estaba bien, que él no estaba sentado a una puerta de distancia llorando. Tratar de ocultarlo, tratar de aguantar las ganas de llorar, definitivamente lo hacía peor.

Deje mi cabeza caer sobre el escritorio horriblemente frustrada. El golpe ni siquiera me dolió, había partes de mi cuerpo que me dolían más como para preocuparme por eso.

A veces necesitaba dejar de pensar, pero mi cerebro difiere tanto conmigo que no nos podemos poner de acuerdo en cuando apagarse.

Agite mi cabeza al no escuchar nada en el estudio, me resulto un tanto extraño ya que si Tom estaba ahí, no separaría sus dedos del piano o la guitarra. Comencé a preocupare ¿Qué tal si había cometido un suicidio? Aquel simple pensamiento me puso histérica, pude imaginarme su cuerpo yaciendo en el piso del estudio, intoxicado o algo aun peor.

Me levante velozmente de la silla y corrí por el pasillo hasta el estudio, abrí la puerta escandalosamente, revelando el silencioso estudio de grabación. No localice a nadie, pero un suave sollozo capto mi atención. Entre y revise atrás del sillón, contuve mi respiración, jamás había sentido tanta pena por alguien, ni siquiera por mí misma.

Pensar que pensé en reírme en su cara, mofarme de el y de su dolor. Nunca me imagine esto.

Tom sentado con la guitarra sobre sus piernas, encorvado y llorando sobre ella. Esa imagen remordió mi conciencia, me hizo sentir una basura. Incluso quise tener una aguja para poder enmendar sus heridas.

- Tom – dude al hablar, levanto su cabeza y me miro.

- Si vienes a tomar venganza, la espero con los brazos abiertos – replico con un tono sarcástico, pero sonó tan muerto que hirió escucharlo.

- No, no vengo a molestarte, al menos que mi simple presencia lo haga.

No dijo nada, escondió su rostro sobre sus brazos, me agache para quedar a su altura. Ojala fuera capaz de disfrutar lo que el Karma había hecho, pero no. Estaba lejos de disfrutar al verlo sufrir

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunte, no quería que me contestara.

- Excelente, mejor que nunca.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

De nuevo no respondió, asi que tome su silencio como un simple "si" comencé a levantarme, pero aun no desdoblaba mis rodillas cuando me tomo del brazo haciéndome regresar a mi antigua posición.

- No te vayas… porfavor – suplico entre sozollos. Suspire sentándome frente a él, nada de esto se veía prometedor.

Lo mire en silencio, jamás lo había visto así, en verdad nunca había visto a un hombre así. En verdad desee tener hilo y aguja, porque parecía tener una herida abierta a carne viva. No se cuanto tiempo me quede contemplándolo llorar, el tiempo parecía volar mientras disimulaba no sufrir al verlo. Me rendí, el esperar no estaba funcionando. Incline mi cuerpo hacia adelante donde quedaba un hueco entre su brazo y rostro, sabía que podía verme ahí.

- Hola – susurre, dándole una sonrisa de lado. Una sonrisa sin esperanzas.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y me observo detenidamente, supuse que estaba analizado que responder. Alcé mi mano para tocar su hombro, pero cuando estuve a punto de rosar la tela encogió a un más su espalda. Regrese la mano sobre mis piernas, resople desilusionada.

- En verdad, no tengo palabras para hacerte sentir mejor, hace un tiempo que el positivismo salió de mi vida.

- Es bueno saber que no soy el único – dijo rodando los ojos, torcí la boca algo incomoda.

- Lamento lo que paso, pero probablemente no quieres escuchar que me siento mal por ti – solté de pronto.

- Se llama lastima, no estoy seguro de merecer tu lastima.

- No creo que la merezcas y no te la estoy dando. Solo lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso.

- Megan – suspiro.

-¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?

- Tal vez, tenías una lección que aprender. El amor no es juego Tom, no es algo que puedes elegir o algo que puedes olvidar de un día al otro. Y el amor no muere al amor lo matan.

- Se que te costo… tu nunca habías amado a alguien… y.

- El punto es, que tu jugaste con fuego Tom y al final te quemaste – lo interrumpí irritada.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también…

_**In your brown eyes  
I walked away  
In your brown eyes  
Couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes  
You watch her go  
Turn the record on  
And wonder what went wrong (what went wrong)**_

If everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
Guess its just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes


	30. Nadie dijo que era facil

Creo que tengo la peor suerte del mundo, definitivamente!

La semana pasada no subi porque el cargador de mi laptop se quemo, iba a escribir en la de escritorio porque me lo habia enviado al mail, pero OH SORPRESA! lo deje guardado en 2007 :D tan lista como siempre, entonces hasta ahora tengo oportunidad de actualizar :D:D

Lamento que mis tragedias las hagan esperar, las adoro!

es muy corto el capitulo, pero intentare actualizar pronto!

cuidense, espero leerlas pronto!

ALY

The scientist - coldplay(L)

youtube .com/watch?v=EdBym7kv2IM

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo treinta: Nadie dijo que era fácil**

Algo que no comprendía mi lento cerebro era ¿Por qué estaba tan herido? ¿Fue su ego al que lastimaron? ¿La quería _tanto_? No comprendía su tristeza, como si fuera algo imposible para mi coeficiente intelectual de descifrar.

- ¿Qué te duele tanto? – pregunte sin titubear, levanto la cabeza y abrió sus ojos cristalizados como platos.

- El dinero Megan, me duele haber perdido todo ese dinero en la boda – espeto sarcásticamente.

Mantuve mi mirada fija en el suelo, no era mi culpa el no entenderlo. Era su culpa ser tan complicado.

- Que ya no la amara como antes no significa que los seis años que pasamos juntos no significaran nada. Puse lo último de mí para salvarlos y ella… _lo dejo ir._

- Lo siento – solté al aire, en verdad no sabía que decirle.

-Todos _lo sienten_, pero nadie siente lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora. No lo pueden sentir, asi que no digas que lo sientes, no te han hecho esto.

- Me han hecho cosas peores, no te preocupes - suspire, _oh la ironía_.

Me miro con pena, yo ni siquiera debería estar sintiéndome mal por él, pero ahí va mi pobre estúpido corazón. Suspire intentando calmarme, no funciono.

- Entonces los dos estamos en la misma situación – hablo repentinamente.

- No, yo no estoy sufriendo ni lamentándome.

_Al menos no en voz alta_, pensé.

- No es momento para el orgullo, Megan.

- Es momento de que dejes de actuar como un inmaduro.

- ¿Estar triste es de inmaduros? – pregunto con cierta molestia en la voz.

Ya ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo, mi cerebro simplemente se negaba a cooperar conmigo. Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- No me escuches, no sé que estoy diciendo.

- Meg – resoplo.

- Ugh, eres tu, tu y tus problemas, y tu voz…que estas triste, ¡tu cara! No me dejan pensar. Estoy harta Tom, ¿Por qué siempre haces esto?

- Megan, no estoy haciendo nada.

- ¡Claro que sí! Siempre haces que me sienta mal por ti, que te extrañe. ¡Te odio!

Un silencio lleno la habitación, solo podía escuchar el ladito de mi corazón en mis oídos y mi agitada respiración. Destape mi rostro muy lentamente, el me miraba serio, me dio un escalofrió.

- ¿Alguna vez me dijiste eso sintiéndolo en verdad?

Lo mire sorprendida.

- De todas las veces que eh escuchado esa palabra… de tu boca es de la única que me lastima.

-Oh no Tom, tu _no _sientes nada por mí. Nada, asi que no te puede lastimar lo que te diga.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Te ibas a casar ayer Tom, ¿de dónde más sacaría la idea? – dije irritada.

- Eso no significa nada, ¿si tu te fueras a casar con alguien más en este momento no te dolería que te dijera que te odio?

- Deja de jugar con mi mente, ya no es gracioso – chille molesta, estuve a punto de llevar las manos a mis oídos como niña de 5 años, para no escucharlo.

- ¿Y me llamaste inmaduro Megan? No te entiendo.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo – hable entre dientes.

Suspiro y dejo caer su rostro sobre sus manos, después de esto iba a ocupar un cambio de cerebro y corazón. Era tan deprimente saber que no existían remplazos para corazones rotos, ni adhesivo para pegarlo todo en su lugar. Pero en mi vida ya nada tenía lugar.

¿En verdad no había un botón de regresar? No existía posibilidad alguna de regresar a donde no conocía a Tom. ¿Era este mi destino? Sufrir y sufrir. Nadie me aviso que fuera a ser tan difícil.

- Meg.

Levante mi cabeza, dejando de crear hipótesis sobre maneras de regresar el tiempo. Pues no existía, no era ni seria Marty McFLY nunca.

Lo observe cuidadosamente tratando de leer su expresión, parecía vacio. El me estudiaba de la misma manera. Era como si estuviera viendo atreves de sus ojos, como si me estuviera reflejando en su mirada. Lo que veía era lo que yo estaba sintiendo. No me gusto para nada.

Cuando salí del corto trance, espere para que hablara.

- Nunca nos imagine aquí sentados así, ¿Por qué nosotros?

- Ojala supiera – suspire, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Qué podía ser peor?

- Desearía regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien.

_Y a mi que no pasaran esas cosas,_ pensé.

- Ya paso, queramos o no y no hay vuelta atrás – declare aun evitándolo.

Cerré mis ojos, ¿Cómo demonios iba a terminar con esta conversación? Cada segundo que pasaba con el más deseaba consolar su roto corazón para pisotear más el mío. Estaba en un pozo y cavando.

El se quedo con la mirada perdida, me fue imposible descifrar en que estaba pensando. Sus ojos miel brillaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. Me dio tanta pena que quise abrazarlo.

-¿De veras me odias? – pregunto, lo mire impresionada.

Pensé mi respuesta, pero sentía que tenía el "Ding dong" del reloj que usan en los concursos a mi lado contándome el tiempo. ¿Existía respuesta errónea para esa pregunta? Cerré los ojos, maldiciendo mi poca fuerza de voluntad que gritaba "no"

- ¿Tu que crees, Tom?

Aun me miraba confundido, probablemente iba a hacerme decirle la verdad.

- ¿Crees que si te odiara estuviera aquí, sufriendo al verte llorar?


	31. Aqui vamos de nuevo

**Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, lamento la larga larga LAAAAAAAAAAARGA tardanza... pero recupere mi vida social y me aleje un poco de la computadora por un tiempo :(**

**haha y estoy trabajando en una historia (que esta casi terminada) sobre Mcfly con una amiga, no puedo esperar para acabarla y subirla completa para no hacerlas esperar!**

**espero que todas esten de maravilla, :D yo lo estoy!**

**hahaha saludos a toooooodas las que aun leen esta historia :)**

**las quiero y para demostrarlo ;) dos caps!**

**REOFKOERKF ALYYYYYYYYYYYY :D**

***/watch?v=ELddDcDGsaw no olviden la cancion**

**si son fans de mcfly probablemente la tienen**

**Lonely - Mcfly :D**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo treinta y uno "Aquí vamos de nuevo…"

Era muy triste como mi corazón se dejaba llevar por la emoción del momento. Debería estar en casa no hablando con el enemigo.

- Ya ni siquiera sé que contestarte Meg.

- No es necesario que contestes, creo que mejor me voy.

- No, no quiero estar solo – dijo sosteniéndome del brazo de nuevo.

- Tom, estas usando mi compañía porque te sientes solo, en verdad no quieres estar conmigo.

- No importa cuál sea el motivo, no te vayas.

Resople, como si fuera una marioneta que pudiera manejar a su placer, me quede sentada observándolo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunte con un tono irritado.

- Ver Star Wars conmigo.

Me reí, no en voz alta pero me reí. Hice todo lo posible por no rodar los ojos ante su propuesta. Pero si eso lo iba hacer dejar de llorar.

Asentí con la cabeza, se puso de pie y lo segui hasta afuera del edificio donde cerré con llave. No vi su auto afuera del edificio, fruncí el ceño y el leyó mi expresión al instante.

- Vine caminando.

- Oh – suspire, ahora tendría que pasar por más silencios incómodos todo el camino hasta su casa.

(ya no son vecinos... HAHAHA un pequeño cambio, pero no tan lejos solo a unas cuadras)

**Now I'm so sick of being lonely**  
**This is killing me so slowly**  
**Don't pretend that you don't know me**  
**'Cause thats the worst thing you could do!**  
**Now I'm singing such a sad song**  
**These things never seem to last long**  
**Something that I never planned on**  
**Help me baby I'm so sick of being lonely**


	32. Leccion

El segundo caaaaaaaap

espero poder escribiiiiiiiir :D:D

gracias por leer!

*youtube. com/watch?v=NForMaJhxY0

learn my lesson - daughtry

**

* * *

**

Capitulo treinta y dos "La lección"

Espere sentada en el gran sofá de cuero beige mientras el colocaba la película en el DVD. Mi corazón estaba alterado, más bien estresado. Busque el botón de apagado, pero con Tom alado no existía. El se dejo caer en el sofá y apago la luz con el control.

La música de introducción a la película fue lo único que se escucho durante unos minutos. No aparte mi vista de la pantalla, temiendo hacer contacto visual con él.

Si… al parecer le tenía miedo a Tom. O a lo que sentía por el.

El abrazo sus rodillas y recargo su mentón sobre ellas, seguía teniendo esa expresión triste, me daban ganas de dibujarle una sonrisa.

- Tom – susurre, el aparto su vista de la pantalla y me miro interesado.

Me intimido un poco, haciéndome tartamudear.

- ¿Q-quieres palomitas? – pregunte.

- No me vendrían mal, ¿tú quieres?

- Si, iré a hacerlas – dije levantándome rápidamente del sillón.

Corrí a la cocina, no podía estar junto a el, mi mente y corazón no me lo permitían. Estaba a dos minutos con treinta segundos de rendirme.

Recargue mi cabeza a la fría puerta del refrigerador, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía.

- ¿Meg? – escuche atrás de mí. Resople resignada y gire.

- Ya casi están – dije con la sonrisa más falsa que pude hacer.

- Meg, si no quieres estar aquí, enserio… no tienes que intentarlo.

- No es que no quiera estar aquí, solo se me dificulta estar junto a ti – replique con dificultad.

- Es lo mismo Meg…

Por unos segundos, lo único que se escucho fueron las palomitas explotando en el microondas. Hasta que se detuvieron y el aparato aviso con un fuerte pillido.

Suspire -, Tom… no se que esperas que te diga. ¿Qué te perdono? ¿Qué te amo?

- Quiero que seas mi amiga Meg, como lo fuimos desde el principio…

- ¿Por qué no me puedo rendir? – hice una pregunta al aire, esperando que respondiera en el fondo.

- No lo sé, pero no quiero que lo hagas – dijo mientras sus ojos caramelo brillaban con tristeza.

Lo odie tanto por hacerme quererlo tanto, que no podía resistirme. Di unos pasos hacia adelante hasta que lo tuve enfrente, hicimos lo mismo instantáneamente, me rodeo con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que yo.

- En verdad, lamento haber sido motivo de tus lagrimas… no sé cuantas veces tenga que disculparme, pero si me dices mil te juro que lo haría.

- Háblame cuando seas dueño de la NASA, tal vez ese día- dije riéndome.

- ¿Aun quieres ver la película? – pregunto al mismo tiempo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Asentí con la cabeza, el saco las palomitas y regresamos a la sala. La tensión fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta que solo quedaba un 5%.

Ya íbamos en el tercer episodio, en la octava bolsa de palomitas y habíamos perdido la cuenta de los tés helados que habíamos tomado. No conocía mi apetito a las cuatro de la mañana, Tom había dejado de prestarle atención a la película para lanzarme palomitas al cabello.

En ese momento, sentí como los viejos tiempos salían de su tumba lentamente. Ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mi único motivo para sonreír era que Tom ya no parecía estar a un paso del suicidio. Se veía feliz, como antes…

_Como antes…_

Mi corazón se encogió un poco por el dolor, pero al ver a Tom sonriendo al intentar atrapar palomitas con su boca tuve que ignorar aquel sentimiento. Justo ahí me decidí a dejar el pasado donde debería estar, atrás. Si estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, olvidaría todo lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Meg de vuelta al planeta tierra? – escuche, sacudí mi cabeza y vi el rostro de Tom frente a mi.

- Lo siento, mi cerebro es como una computadora lenta – conteste riéndome.

- Por un segundo pensé que Darth Vader se había apoderado de tu cerebro.

- Se que un master Jedi me hubiera rescatado – su sonrisa creció cuando escucho eso.

No mucho después nuestros niveles de energía se fueron agotando, recargue mi cabeza en el acolchonado respaldo de cuero mientas mis parpados se abrían y cerraban cada vez más lento. Tom se burlaba de mi, de cómo podía sobrevivir las pijamadas con mis amigas.

El repitió mi acción, dejo salir un gran bostezo.

- ¿Ves? Es culpa de tu sillón – reclame.

- Cierto – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Espere unos segundos, no los volvió abrir. Eran como las cinco de la mañana, una buena hora para regresar a casa. Me impulse para levantarme del cómodo sillón, al instante Tom atrapo mi mano y me jalo de vuelta al sillón.

Por lo visto, yo no había aprendido la lección…

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now_  
_You'd think that I'd somehow figure out_  
_That if you strike that match_  
_You're bound to feel the flame_  
_You think that I'd learn the cost of love_  
_paid that price long enough_  
_But still I drive myself right through the pain_  
_Well it turns out_  
_I haven't learned a thing_


	33. REEEEEEEGRESE!

Hola mis estimadas lectoras, aquí reportándose la autora más apenada del mundo. Primero que nada quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa por tomarme casi 2 años sabáticos de escribir aquí. En verdad estoy muy apenada Espero me puedan disculpar por dejar de escribir, tuve varios problemas de los que no puedo comentar aquí. Pero… Estoy de vuelta, Aly 0.2 recargada y lista para escribir! Yo espero que sigan leyendo y dándome su apoyo, si alguna de ustedes sigue por aquí, avísenme por mensaje privado!

Las quiero, y trabajare en el próximo capítulo para quitarles las dudas!


	34. La oscuridad que una vez conocimos

Aloha! Lo prometido es deuda, y yo les prometi subir un capitulo :D este no es muy interesante pero ya estoy terminando los proximos 2 que estaran más emocionates :D YAY! Estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta! 3 Ya se saben el cuento, los links aqui no funcionan asi que los pongo separados para que los copien y peguen (asi podran esuchar la cancion del capitulo o ver el outfit de Megan o algun otro personaje)

Si tienen alguna duda, sientanse libres de preguntarme! mi tumblr esta en mi biografia! De hecho, pensaba seriamente en hacer uno dedicado a novelas, porque es más facil manejar los links y todo eso :D diganme que piensan de eso y del cap!

**Quote song:**

**Amy Winehouse - Tears Dry (Lioness:Hidden Treasure)**

**youtube .com/watch?v=DcwAB0luLAc**

**Enjoooooooooy! **

* * *

**Capitulo 33: "Todo lo que puedo ser para ti, es la oscuridad que una vez conocimos"**

Al abrir mis ojos, note que no estaba acostada en mi cama. Mire a mí alrededor recordando lentamente como había llegado hasta la sala de Tom. Pude sentir mi corazón saltándose un latido al ver a Tom dormido al otro costado del sillón. Se veía tan calmado, aun con sus ojos hinchados tenía un aura de paz alrededor de el.

Suspire, Había caído bajo. No, más bajo que lo bajo. Estaba más allá del núcleo de la tierra hasta casi llegar a China.

"_Nunca aprendo" _Susurre para mis adentros. Me quede observando el lugar, Tom Tenia dos casas en el mismo suburbio; Ya que su hermana vivía aquí antes de irse a vivir con su novio. Así que el usaba esta casa como su manera de escape.

Su antes pequeño, ahora gordo gato Marvin se trepo al sillón pasando sin cuidado por la cara de su dueño hasta llegar a mis piernas. Tom se levanto asustado y grito.

- **¡Anakin, NO!** – se levanto del sillón mientras gritaba.

Al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, se giro hacia mí con su cara totalmente roja. No pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada después de ver su rostro.

- ¿Lograste salvar la galaxia? – pregunte burlona.

- No exactamente, me cortaron un brazo mientras salvaba a C3PO – respondió mientras regresaba a su lugar en el sillón.

- Tal vez en tu próximo sueño - conteste antes de que la habitación se inundara de silencio.

Me quede acariciando a Marvin sin mirar a Tom, no sabía que expresión tendría en su cara, lo cual me asustaba.

Unos minutos después, rompió el silencio -. Gracias por quedarte conmigo… - murmuro, haciendo que el gato se levantara de mi regazo y caminara hacia su dueño.

- No hay de que, tú lo hubieras hecho por mí – hable aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

De nuevo el silencio, aquella comodidad que había renacido en la madrugada había quedado enredada en mi cabello en forma de palomitas.

Su celular sono a lo lejos de la habitación, se levanto sin decir nada. Mi oído se convirtió en una antena parabolica para poder escuchar su conversación.

- _Hola Doug_ – Dijo después de pegarse el teléfono a la oreja. Senti un gran alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pero no sabia porque.

- _No lo sé, no estoy de humor como para hacer una fiesta_ – hablo mientras se rascaba la nuca y caminaba hacia la cocina. Me moví hasta el otro extremo del sillón para poder escuchar.

- _De acuerdo, pero… nada de strippers, a las ocho en mi casa. Sí, Si, la que esta frente la de Danny, idiota_ – con eso ultimo, colgó el teléfono.

Regrese a mi posición anterior, el volvió a la sala con dos tazas de café en la mano.

- Gracias – respondí mientras el me entregaba la taza.

- Doug y Danny quieren hacer una fiesta, no se si sea buena idea. – Se dejo caer en el sillón, lejos de mi. Dio un sorbo a su café y me volteo a ver como si esperara una respuesta.

- Tal vez no sea mala idea, digo… para distraerte - hable sin pensar. Me quise dar topes contra la pared por no conectar mi cerebro con mi boca.

- Tienes razón, ¿Quieres ir? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me iba a odiar a mi misma por esto…

- Sí – conteste inmediatamente. – Hace mucho que no hago algo divertido.

Intente componer mi "si" que había sonado más desesperado que un naufrago gritando por ayuda en medio del atlántico.

- Excelente, entonces te veo en mi casa… en mi otra casa, a las ocho.

Aclaro, aunque yo ya había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

- Seguro, de hecho creo que es mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a pagar unas cosas al banco.

Me miro extrañada, pero era verdad. Desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, me había olvidado por completo de mi departamento en Paris. Aun tenía que pagar por el servicio de vigilancia mientras no estaba ahí.

Me acompaño hasta mi auto, me despedí de él con la mano ya en el interior del vehículo causante de que conociera a los cuatro chicos que cambiarían mi vida de un día para otro.

Mientras conducía mi mente se dedicaba a torturarme con silenciosos recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido con Tom. Algo dentro de mi gritaba fuertemente que me alejara, que el no era el hombre indicado para mí. Pero… el era la única persona que encajaba perfectamente con la pieza perdida en mi corazón, quien iluminaba un poco la oscuridad y negatividad dentro de mí.

Cerré mis ojos mientras apagaba el auto, deje salir un largo suspiro. ¿Volvería a sentir lo mismo?, no sabía si podría olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Es más, no sabía si quería olvidarlo, era mi pasado. Si en unos años adelante pienso en mi pasado, lo único que podre ver es su rostro. Deje un par de lagrimas tercas deslizarse por mis mejillas, agite mi cabeza un par de veces esperando que las piezas de mi cerebro se acomodaran y me baje del auto.

Después de arreglar todos mis pendientes en el banco y discutir 20 minutos en el teléfono con Fletch ya que quería que terminara todos sus pendientes antes de que él se fuera de vacaciones a Alemania. Por fin llegue a mi casa, si mi casa. Como ya era mayor de edad y mis padres decidieron quedarse a vivir a las afueras de Paris, había arreglado los papeles de la casa. Ahora, estaba a mi nombre. El hecho de que tuviera mi nombre en el papel de propiedad no me hacía sentir menos sola…


	35. Sexy Silk

**Hoy me siento muy buena, les voy a subir 3 capitulos pero las dejare con un cliffhanger para morir! :D**

**Lamento si mi escritura anda pesima, estoy un poco oxidada! lo ultimo que he leido son libros de anatomía, bioquimica y genetica! D: por eso olvide un poco como redactar como antes!**

**Espero les guste 3 let me know!**

**Quote song: Sexy silk - Jessie J **

**youtube .com/watch?v=5pNu5tmue-o**

**Dejare el link por si quieren escuchar wake up alone de Amy 3**

**Wake up alone - Amy Winehouse**

youtube .com/watch?v=sZo8gUCt2hM

* * *

**Capitulo 34: Sexy Silk**

Subí a mi habitación, deje las cosas en mi cama para tomar un relajante baño de burbujas. Me serví una copa de vino blanco, tome mi ipod y una revista. Sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua caliente con un delicioso aroma a lavanda y otras cosas elegantes que no podía pronunciar. Recargue mi cabeza en una toalla, le di un largo trago a mi vino y me dispuse a disfrutar el aleatorio de mi ipod mientras leía una revista de moda.

Después de terminarme unas cuantas copas de vino y repetir los discos de Amy Winehouse dos veces, mis ojos comenzaron a hacerse más y más pesados. Ni siquiera pude terminar de escuchar **"Wake up alone"** porque había perdido mi contacto con el mundo exterior.

Me perdí entre el calor del agua, el relajante efecto del vino y la dulce voz de una de mis cantantes favoritas. Me sentí en las nubes por un momento, hasta que mi sueño fue interrumpido. Mi cabeza se resbalo de la toalla y me hundí en la tina. Reaccione inmediatamente, sacudí mi cabeza que estaba llena de burbujas. Deje correr el agua para luego enjuagar las burbujas de mi cuerpo. Salí del baño con mi bata y una toalla amarrada a la cabeza. Camine por mi habitación, decidí hacer un mini "spa" en casa; Me puse una mascarilla de arcilla, _si de esas verdes que salen en las películas de los ochentas, _me pinte las uñas mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una canción pop que había salido en mi aleatorio. Mientras esperaba a que mis uñas se secaran me dedique a bailar por todo mi cuarto. Hasta que me detuve frente a mi ventana… yo tenía un cepillo que estaba usando como micrófono, mis cortinas abiertas de par en par. En la ventana de enfrente, estaban dos chicos parados apreciando mi concierto gratuito. Sentí toda la sangre de mi cuerpo acumularse en mi cara, inmediatamente deje caer el cepillo al piso. Dougie y Tom me estaban mirando entretenidos.

- Como quisiera subirlo a youtube – Dijo el más bajito.

- Te quedas sin hijos si lo haces, Poynter – Grite desde mi balcón.

Cerré mis cortinas antes de hacer otro espectáculo. – Vamos, estaba esperando que cantaras algo de las Spice girls – grito Tom.

- En tus sueños – exclame, antes de apagar mi ipod. Fui al baño a enjuagarme la mascarilla y quitarme la toalla de la cabeza.

Seque mi cabello que ya casi me llegaba a la cadera. Me ondule las puntas con mi tenza y fui a mi closet para buscar algo que ponerme. Termine eligiendo algo bastante audaz, sobre todo para una fiesta en casa de Tom. Pero por una vez, quería llamar un poco la atención.

Me puse un vestido negro, algo corto pero sencillo, un saco de lentejuelas doradas, collares complementando el saco y un par de Lita's que me había comprado en París.

**(Outfit): weheartit .com/entry/25620085 Litas: weheartit .com/entry/19916286 (quitenle el espacio)**

Me maquille los ojos oscuros, una gran cantidad de mascara de pestañas, la mas mínima cantidad de rubor y labios rosa pálido. Me sorprendió la diferencia que hacia un poco de maquillaje en mis aburridos ojos. Pueden ser de un color llamativo, pero es raro que me maquille para hacerlos notar. Un perfume con una nota dulce y estaba lista.

Me asome por la ventana para ver a Doug y Tom arreglando el patio, aun eran las 7:30 así que podía esperar un poco más antes de ir. Me serví una última copa de vino mientras esperaba sentada en la ventana. Me sentía ansiosa, muy, muy ansiosa.

Antes de que lo notara, el reloj en mi buro marcaba las 8:10, y los carros comenzaban a estacionarse frente la casa de mi vecino. Deje salir un suspiro, antes de salir me lave los dientes tome mi bolso, mi ipod y mi celular para salir en marcha a la casa de Tom.

Revise la puerta trasera pero estaba cerrada, así que timbre en la puerta principal. Unos segundos después abrieron la puerta de golpe.

- Me-g – tartamudeo Doug al abrirme la puerta. Lo mire extrañada. – ¿Pasa algo enano? – pregunte confundida.

- No, nada, pasa – dijo moviéndose un poco, después de sacudir la cabeza. – Adelante, estamos encantados de recibir a la nueva estrella del pop – se burlo después de dejarme pasar.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. – Que gracioso, espera y veras como aplasto tu banda – respondí siguiéndole el juego.

Llegamos al patio aun haciendo bromas, apenas habían llegado unas 5 personas. – Tom está en la cocina – comento después de verme escanear el lugar.

- Gracias… - hable, pero no me moví.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar Megs? – pregunto al ver que no tenia intención de ir a la cocina.

- Claro, ¿Qué tienen?

- Cerveza, whisky, alcohol, alcohol, vodka…. ¿Te dije cerveza? – dijo riéndose al no saber cuales eran las otras bebidas.

- Whisky está bien.

- Uh, alguien se siente ruda hoy – me molesto antes de ir a servirme mi vaso.

- ¡No te pases con el alcohol Doug! – grite, pero fui totalmente ignorada.

- Bienvenida a una verdadera fiesta querida – replico, algo me decía que la noche se iba a poner interesante.

Solo vi como Doug llenaba mi vaso con grandes cantidades de whisky, luego un puso una cantidad mínima de agua mineral y me entrego el vaso con una sonrisa.

- Salud – levanto su cerveza para que chocáramos las bebidas. Al probar mi vaso, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y estuve a punto de escupir el contenido.

- Tómatelo – me miro serio. No pude hacer nada más que obedecer sus órdenes. El amargo trago paso desde mi boca raspando mi esófago hasta que desapareció por completo.

- No dejare que prepares mi próxima bebida – refunfuñe mientras el rubio se reía.

- Si es que llegas a la segunda bebida.

- ¡MEG! – gritaron a mis espaldas, me di la media vuelta para ver a Lyla con Adam, Christy, Karen y Kate.

Corrieron y me abrazaron, tuve cuidado de no tirar mi bebida sobre ninguna de ellas. Digo, ¿a quién le gusta apestar a alcohol?

- Me gusta tu atuendo – dijo Lyla –, ¿A quién intentas conquistar picarona? – me dio un codazo.

- A nadie, tenía ganas de arreglarme – comente, todas rodaron sus ojos.

- Claroooo – cantaron las cuatro al unisonó.

Les saque la lengua, atrás de ellas vi una alta figura acercarse. Tom salió al patio sin darse cuenta de la presencia de mis amigas, o la mía. Usaba unos pantalones azul oscuro con una camiseta sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero. Parpadee un par de veces mientras el rubio buscaba a su amigo.

- Cierra la boca – escuche a Karen. Agite la cabeza deshaciéndome de la imagen del rubio.

Mis amigas fueron a servirse sus bebidas mientras yo iba a conectar mi ipod a las bocinas. Me puse a organizar una lista de canciones cuando de repente sentí un ligero golpecito en la espalda.

- Disculpe, señori… - me di la media vuelta y vi a Tom parado detrás de mí. – ¿Megan? – pregunto confundido.

- Eh, Tom – respondí sin entender su sorpresa.

- Tu, eh tu, estas… tu vestido – balbuceó.

- No vuelvo a ponerme un vestido corto – chille fastidiada. Hombres, hormonas y alcohol; el coctel perfecto para la destrucción.

No quería saber que pasaría...

**_Boy, I will be your sexy silk_**  
**_Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round_**  
**_I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk_**  
**_Right now down, down, down_**  
**_Oh, a kiss can last all night!_**  
**_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_****_  
_****_But oh no no no_**  
**_Whoa whoa go_**  
**_Slow baby don't_**  
**_  
_**


	36. Party girl

**Alo! :) les traigo otro cap, sere honesta no es mi favorito pero espero que les guste :P las cosas se ponen interesantes **

**Recuerden dejar un review con su opinion de los caps! **

**las quiero!**

**Quote song: Party girl - McFly**

**youtube .com/watch?v=fep7BddYRgU**

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Party girl**

La noche se animo poco a poco, entre música, baile y varios _shots_ de Jagger y tequila. La gente comenzaba a relajarse un poco más de lo que debía. Harry corría detrás de Dougie intentando quitarle los pantalones, _qué novedad. _Danny se dedicaba a interpretar (y con eso me refiero a replicar los pasos y cantar) cada canción que salía de mi ipod. Mis amigas estaban sentadas, se habían dejado llevar con la emoción de los shots y se veían bastante mareadas. Yo me dedique a verlos desde una esquina del patio, no había accedido a tomar jagger o tequila porque no quería terminar con mi cara sobre el inodoro o en alguna maceta de Tom.

Vi como Dougie y Harry se acercaban a mi, su cara no me decía nada bueno.

- ¡El premio a la aguafiestas de la noche va! – Grito Doug – Harry, Redoble por favor.

Harry golpeo una mesa con sus dedos haciéndolo sonar como un "redoble"

- ¡Para Megan! – termino Dougie. Lo mire irritada.

- No soy aguafiestas – replique cruzándome de brazos.

- Lo eres, al menos que te unas al concurso cartas.

- No se jugar cartas… - baje la cabeza.

- Nosotros te enseñamos – dijeron al unisonó mientras se hacían miradas sospechosas.

- Como si pudiera confiar en ustedes – murmure.

- Aguafiestas – dijo Harry con un tono burlón.

Los mire desafiante, - De acuerdo, voy a jugar.

Los dos gritaron emocionados y trajeron a los dos amigos que faltaban. Nos sentamos en una mesa circular y me explicaron brevemente como jugar póquer y otros juegos de cartas.

Debí usar mi sentido común y advertirme a mi misma que era una **pésima** idea. Apenas llevábamos 15 minutos jugando y yo ya había perdido 5 veces, lo que equivalía a 5 shots de una bebida de su elección. Antes de que comenzara la próxima partida, me puse analizar sus juegos. Si tan solo la lógica hubiera estado conmigo hace 10 minutos. Estaba segura que lo que estaba a punto de decir era lo más inteligente que diría en las próximas 2 horas, ya que sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto.

- Tengo una idea – dije rápidamente – hagamos esto más interesante.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y confundidos al mismo tiempo. – Megan, ¿quieres hacer apuestas? – pregunto Tom.

- Nooo – alargue la palabra –. Que sea de prendas – cuando dije eso, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Prepárate para caminar desnuda – grito Danny, más emocionado de lo que debería.

Me rei para mis adentros, esperando para verlos sufrir. Repartieron las cartas y el juego comenzó…

Minutos después todos bajaron sus cartas, estaban llenos de confianza. Yo solo me sabía el nombre de una jugada y era gracias a la película "juego de gemelas"

Baje mis cartas con una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Escalera real – dije mientras les mostraba mis cartas. Tenía: un As, K, Q, J y 10 de corazones. Me miraron sorprendidos, mientras yo los miraba inocentemente. – Suerte de principiante, dijo Danny.

- Bueno, entonces no les molestara quitarse los zapatos – les sonreí mientras todos se comenzaban a quitar los zapatos.

El juego siguió hasta que conseguí dejar a los 4 sin zapatos, calcetas, chaqueta, camiseta y camisa interior. Me miraron con desprecio mientras yo me reía en voz alta. Seguían reclamando de como los había engañado al hacerlos pensar que no sabía jugar. Pero yo en verdad no sabia jugar, fue gracias a ellos que me di cuenta. Aparte, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había ganado tantas veces si comenzaba a ver todo doble. Brindamos por mi triunfo y todos se fueron dispersando poco a poco por el patio.

Sentí como mi cerebro dejaba de funcionar apropiadamente, cosa que rara vez hace. Me dedique a bailar y saltar con mis amigas. Mi plan de mantenerme sobria se había ido al drenaje, poco a poco sentí como la Meg tranquila se alejaba de mi… al grado de que rete a Dougie para ver quien se terminaba su bebida primero.

- Cuidado, si no quieres despertar mañana desnuda en el patio – dijo Harry mientras Doug me servía otro vaso.

- ¿Quién es el aguafiestas ahora Judd? – bufé, antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida. A este punto, ya no me molestaba ni un poco el sabor.

- Hace mucho que no te veía divertirte así - dijo Doug mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- Es porque había olvidado como divertirme – arrastre mis palabras, causando una carcajada del chico que se encontraba alado mío.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerdo como, Doug, Dan y yo terminamos en el piso después de intentar bailar como Beyoncé. Nos quedamos sentados en el pasto un rato, hasta que note que mi vaso no tenía hielos… ni alcohol. Me levante no muy ágilmente del suelo causando que mis dos _ebrios_ amigos se rieran a todo pulmon. Les regale una mirada odio mientras me hacia camino a la casa.

- ¿Quién termino desnudo? – le grite a Danny desde la puerta del patio, el solo me saco la lengua.

Entre tambaleándome un poco a la cocina, después de pelearme unos minutos con la puerta del congelador conseguí los hielos para mi bebida. Abrí una botella y deje caer el liquido sobre mi vaso, para eso si tenía coordinación. De la nada, una mano arrebato la botella de mi agarre, me gire molesta y vi a Dougie atrás de mi.

- Es suficiente – hablo mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa.

- No – conteste poniendo mi mano sobre ella.

- Megan – gruño. Pero luego se comenzó a reír

- Dougie – chille, mientras me peleaba con el para conseguir el "elixir sagrado".

- Ya, ya… estamos lo suficientemente ebrios – tartamudeo y arrastro sus palabras.

- No lo suficiente – dije riéndome.

Con mucha fuerza arranco la botella de Whisky de mis manos, poniendo lejos de mi. Cuando mis lentos reflejos actuaron, su cara ya estaba frente a la mía.

- ¿Doug? – cuestione nerviosa cuando el dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro, y me encerraba con ambos brazos sujetando la mesa.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Por más que pensé en moverme o empujarlo mi cuerpo se negaba a hacerme caso. Separo una de sus manos de la mesa y fue directo a mi cadera, me quede congelada mientras Doug comenzaba a plantar pequeños besos en mi cuello. Mi corazón se acelero tanto que pensé que tendría un infarto. Puse mis manos en su pecho descubierto, intentando separarme, pero en realidad no luche mucho. Separo su cara de mi cuello y pego su frente con la mía, lo mire impresionada. Tome una bocanada de aire, aun sin moverme un centímetro de su agarre. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando su aliento con olor a alcohol y menta choco contra mi cara.

* * *

OMG! esta algo corto y las dejare preguntandose que PASARAAAAAAAAAA entre los dos borrachos

descubrelo en el proximo capitulo :P

(sono como anuncio de telenovela)


	37. Hangover

Chicas, lamento la demora con estos caps! Pero estoy en examenes y es dificil escribir y estudiar al mismo tiempo!

Espero que no se aburran, prometo que vienen cosas interesantes 3

Dejen sus reviews :3

**Quote song: Hangover - Hay Monday!**

**Link: ****youtube .com/watch?v=6CbVlr82wC**

* * *

**Capitulo 36 "Hangover"**

El cuerpo del chico se desplomo sobre mí casi haciéndome caer. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar por el peso de Dougie, se ve más liviano de lo que es. Justo en el momento que pensé que iba a colapsar con el rubio sobre mi, entraron Tom y Danny a la cocina.

- ¡HEY! – grite para captar su atención. Los dos voltearon asustados y en menos de un segundo estaban junto a mi.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Tom mientras sostenía a Doug con ayuda de Danny. Sentí mi cara ponerse roja.

- Eh, n-o-o se – balbuce causando que me miraran extrañados. Danny levanto una ceja.

- Bien, creo que es hora que los dos borrachitos se duerman – dejo a Tom cargando a Dougie y se acomodo a mi costado.

- Yo si puedo _camonar_ – arrastre todas las palabras. Danny rodo los ojos y movió una mano hacia el frente como si me estuviera dando el paso.

Moví mi pie izquierdo lentamente, pero cuando quise apoyarlo de nuevo todo el piso pareció convertirse en arenas movedizas haciendo que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina.

- ¡MEG! – grito Tom, que seguía en la habitación de espectador. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Doug al piso.

- Estoy bien – respondí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para concentrarme en los "dos" Tom que tenía en frente. – Oye Tom, dile a tu gemelo que se deje de mover, me está mareando.

**Narrador**

Desde ese punto Megan no fue capaz de percibir la realidad entre… bueno, el efecto del alcohol. Así que Danny Tomo a Dougie de los brazos de Tom y los dejo completamente solos en la cocina.

- No debiste beber tanto – dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse en una silla.

- Pero si casi ni bebí – respondió ella, después de que su hipo iniciara.

Tom puso sus manos sobre su rostro mientras agitaba la cabeza, la chica lo miro extrañado. En parte porque el movimiento la estaba mareando. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Meg? – le pregunto el rubio mientras la tomaba de las manos.

- Yo se que puedes hacer… puedes darme un vaso de whisky – respondió ella con un tono de seriedad en la voz.

- No creo que sea la mejor idea – se rio el muchacho. – creo que es mejor que te lleve a mi habitación.

- Tooom – alargo la palabra intentando coquetear –. Eres un pervertido – se rio la castaña mientras Tom se sonrojaba.

- No me refería a eso. Dios, estas tan ebria, es para que te duermas.

- Pero yo no tengo sueño – se quejo Megan con una nota ebria en su voz.

- Ya casi todos se fueron, vayamos a dormir.

- No, no quiero – rezongo la ebria.

Frustrado, Tom pasó una mano por su cabello. Sabia como lidiar con sus amigos ebrios, pero con ella no. No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer para convencerla.

- ¿Tom? – murmuro Megan haciendo que el rubio se acercara a ella.

De la nada, sintió como los labios de la castaña se plantaban en la orilla de los suyos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue abofeteado por la misma. El chico se quedo en shock por aquella acción, cuando se incorporo de nuevo sintió como la cabeza de la chica se desplomaba sobre sus piernas. Soltó la mejilla que había sido golpeada y tomo los hombros de la chica para verla totalmente dormida, sonrió ante el semblante tan tranquilo que tenia aquella joven que le robaba suspiros de vez en cuando. Con facilidad la tomo en sus brazos y se hizo camino a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa. La dejo cuidadosamente sobre la cama, se rasco la nuca sin saber que hacer.

"_Supongo que le tengo que quitar los zapatos" _Pensó él.

Delicadamente desabrocho las agujetas de las botas que usaba la chica, dejándolas silenciosamente junto a la cama. Luego, con el mismo cuidado se deshizo del saco de lentejuelas que parecía tan incomodo. Por último le quito los collares, la observo un segundo pero instantáneamente la tapo al sentirse apenado por aquel vestido que usaba la chica.

Dejo salir un bostezo mientras caminaba a su armario para conseguir una pijama. Se cambio rápidamente y llevo una camisa extra para cubrir a la chica. Ya tenía experiencia cambiando a sus amigos dormidos o borrachos, pero el simple hecho de pensar en Megan le ponía los pelos de punta. Alzó el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña y con los ojos entrecerrados le puso una camiseta tres tallas más grande. La cubrió de nuevo y la acomodo de lado para evitar algún accidente de bronco aspiración. Después de eso se fue al otro extremo de la cama, apartándose un metro y 30 centímetros del cuerpo de Megan. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue alejando de la realidad.

**Megan's POV**

El molesto ruido de los pájaros me hizo apretar los ojos, un segundo después de que recobre la conciencia sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una almohada muy poco cómoda debajo de mi cabeza. Me estire lentamente mientras abría los ojos, me tomo un mili segundo reaccionar antes de soltar un grito agudo.

Mi cabeza había estado reposando sobre el pecho desnudo de Tom. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta aquí? Tom se despertó de golpe con mi grito y me acompaño gritando al darse cuenta que estaba junto a el.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio por varios segundos.

- ¿Por qué estas desnudo… y porque traigo tu camisa? – grite - ¡¿Qué paso Tom?

- No paso nada, te deje dormida al otro extremo de la cama. ¡Yo soy quien debería preguntar que haces sobre mí!

Suspire aliviada. Me deje caer alado de él, sintiendo como mi cabeza retumbaba como si estuvieran martillando dentro de mi cerebro.

- ¿Resaca? – pregunto en un tono burlón.

- Cállate – respondí tapándome hasta la cabeza con la sabana. Resople bajo las colchas, era mejor que saliera de aquí lo más pronto posible. Me destapé y brinque de la cama ágilmente, Tom se quedo mirándome sin decir nada. De pronto, unas ganas horribles de vomitar vinieron a mi, pero fui capaz de controlarlo. Me costaba admitir que en verdad tenia una gran y fea resaca.

- Te traeré un poco de agua mineral y una aspirina – dijo Tom mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, por mas que intentara recordar lo que había pasado ayer mi cerebro estaba lleno de lagunas mentales. Ahora entendía la película "the hangover"

- Escuche que alguien tiene resaca – dijo una voz a lo lejos, me gire para ver a Doug y Danny recargados en el marco de la puerta.

- No tengo resaca – respondí fría. Justo en el momento que entro Tom.

- Tal vez esto mejore tu resaca Meg – dijo inocentemente. Lo apuñale un par de veces con la mirada mientras mis dos amigos se reían desde lejos.

– Iré a preparar algo de café – hablo Dan – Tom, ayúdame a usar tu cafetera que parece un artefacto de la NASA.

Tom rodo los ojos, me entrego el vaso con agua mineral y la aspirina antes de salir de la habitación. Me tome la pastilla intentando ignorar las nauseas, yo estaba en la cama con Doug observándome desde la puerta. El silencio me estaba comenzando a asustar, no era algo normal de Dougie.

- Dan me dijo que me desmaye sobre ti – dijo apenado mientras miraba el suelo.

- ¿Enserio? Bueno al menos no me vomitaste encima – respondí lo más amable que mi migraña me permitió.

- ¿Recuerdas algo? – pregunto.

- Lo último que recuerdo es verlos correr semi desnudos por el patio.

- Yo solo recuerdo a Danny intentando bailar como Beyoncé – Doug se rio mientras hablaba, supuse que se estaba acordando de la escena.

Sentía que mi subconsciente quería gritarme algo, pero las lagunas mentales bloqueaban cualquier información que pudiera ser de utilidad. Ambos seguimos comentando las cosas que recordábamos de la noche anterior hasta que llegaron Tom y Danny con sus tazas de café.

- Por eso prefiero instantáneo – se quejo Danny mientras se sentaba en un sillón alado de la ventana.

- No culpes mi cafetera cuando eres tu el que no sabe manejar electrodomésticos.

Los tres se pusieron a discutir sobre electrodomésticos y como Tom era una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre. Estuve dispuesta a debatir lo contrario, pero mejor me quede callada escuchando su extraña conversación.

Al medio día, Dan y Dougie se despidieron, supuse que era hora de hacer lo mismo. Pero queria hablar con Tom antes de irme.

- ¿Tom? – pregunte mientras jalaba las puntas de mi cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa? – su respuesta se sintió ligera y alegre. Temí arruinar su humor con mi pregunta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – se quedo callado mirándome mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta principal.

Se tardo unos segundos en responder, los cuales parecieron una eternidad.

- Mejor que ayer, peor que mañana – respondió con una sonrisa, pero no pude identificar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Bien - mi voz sonó más fría que Alaska… en la era de hielo.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos hasta que decidí que era mejor despedirme de el, para terminar con el ambiente incomodo.

- Sera mejor que me vaya – dije mientras recogía mis cosas de la mesa que tenia a un lado de la puerta.

El solo asintió un par de veces y me abrió la puerta, pero antes de que me diera la media vuelta para bajar las escaleras de su pórtico, planto un beso sobre mi frente. Le sonreí y me despedí con la mano mientras me alejaba.

_Eso si no lo veía venir…_

Antes que me diera cuenta el lunes ya había llegado y era hora de ir a trabajar. Para aumentar la presión en mi trabajo, Kate había decidido renunciar como estilista de los chicos y como mi asistente. Me impresiono aun más escuchar de Harry que ella y Doug habían terminado el domingo. Así que ahora tenía todo el trabajo para mi sola, justo una semana antes de que los chicos salieran de Tour por Europa.

Estuve corriendo por la oficina todo el día; llamadas de revistas cada diez minutos, los chicos hambrientos molestándome mientras yo intentaba escribir, hacer cuentas, hablar por teléfono y buscarles a alguien que les consiguiera algo de comer.

A las ocho de la noche estaba colapsada sobre mi escritorio mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo sobre el listado de canciones que iban tocar. Quise apalearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes, pero probablemente me llevarían a la cárcel por eso. Tuve que esperar otra hora y media hasta que los cuatro músicos y Fletch salieron de la sala de conferencias.

- Listo Meg – dijo Fletch mientras me entregaba el listado de canciones y los presupuestos de la gira – Necesito que ordenes los autobuses antes de que te vayas.

Lo mate un par de veces en mi mente mientras lo miraba alejarse hacia la entrada. Resople, tome el teléfono y me despedí con la mano de los cuatro chicos que salieron del edificio después de su manager.

Termine todo el trabajo a las 11:30 de la noche, cerré la oficina y me despedí del vigilante mientras caminaba hacia mi coche…

Esa semana paso más rápido de lo que esperaba.

El domingo a las 4:30 de la mañana, estaba ayudando a los chicos a acomodar las cosas en los autobuses.

- ¿Iras a vernos tocar? – pregunto Danny mientras guardaba su guitarra.

- Claro, hasta tengo pases para backstage – dije riéndome.

Esta era la primera vez que me tocaba ayudarlos a organizar su gira y tenía el sencillo papel de manager/administradora/estilista. _Pan comido_.


	38. Sueño adolescente

**Aqui esta otro capitulo! lo prometido es deuda!**

**Espero que les guste, yo se que no esta cursi, pero es un progreso! :3**

**"***" estas significan un cambio de tiempo :D **

**Si tienen alguna duda, dejenla en un review y les contestare!**

**ENJOY!**

**Quote song: Boyce avenue - Teenage dream (cover de Katy Perry)**

**youtube .com/watch?v=dmkTzi5YcHU**

**Puenden escuchar la original si quieren :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 37: Sueño adolescente**

_Las primeras seis semanas de la gira pasaron tranquilas, algún desliz por aquí o por allá, pero nada grave. Dormir en hoteles o en el autobús, comer McDonald's seguido, escuchar a cientos de chicas gritando diario. Mi trabajo soñado… o podría llamarlo, el trabajo de mis pesadillas. Al menos los chicos hacían mi trabajo más ameno. _

El autobús se detuvo en una nueva ciudad a las 7:00 de la mañana, todos los chicos seguían durmiendo, mientras yo jugaba Xbox en la parte trasera del autobús. Hoy tendrían el día libre y mañana solo ensayarían en la tarde. Lo que significaba que yo por un día después de seis semanas podría tomar un descanso.

Estaba tan entretenida jugando **COD** que no note que había alguien junto a mi hasta que me hicieron cosquillas por la espalda.

- Suéltame Fletcher, o te arrepentirás – amenacé, pero a el no le pudo importar menos.

Termine rodando en la alfombra del autobús con Tom sobre mí. Creo que había olvidado mencionar que la tensión entre nosotros se había ido cuando los chicos conspiraron para dejarnos encerrados en un camerino por 2 horas. No nos quedo otra opción más que hablar.

- Te suelto con una condición – me quede mirándolo fijamente, curiosa por su propuesta.

- Lo que sea – chille mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas.

- Tienes que ayudarme a escaparme de los chicos, planean llevarme a un club se strippers o algo parecido.

Me reí en voz alta y rodé los ojos.

– De acuerdo, piensa en que quieres hacer y veré como escapar – dije. Tom asintió con la cabeza y se levanto.

Fuimos a la pequeña cocina del autobús y nos servimos un cereal mientras esperábamos que los demás se levantaran…. Cosa que no paso. Tan pronto llegamos al hotel, Tom y yo corrimos con nuestras maletas y le arrebatamos la llave de un cuarto a Fletch que se quedo extrañado.

- Bien, fase A del plan completada. Ahora solo tenemos que pensar en la fase B del plan – dijo Tom. Pude ver su emoción, probablemente se sentía en misión imposible o algo parecido.

Llegamos a la habitación y me encontré con una pequeña revista sobre la mesa de noche, la observe por un momento.

"**Essex, best beaches"**

- Tom, que te parece si vamos a la playa. No creo que busquen ahí… podemos rentar un carro del hotel.

- ¡ERES UNA GENIO! – grito emocionado mientras me quitaba la revista –, llamare a la recepción, mientras lo hago alístate.

Rápidamente busque la ropa en la maleta y corrí al baño, por suerte había traído un traje de baño para usar en las albercas de los hoteles. Me puse un vestido ligero sobre el traje de baño y un sombrero grande. Cuando salí del baño, Tom ya estaba cambiado y listo para irnos así que rápidamente metí la revista a mi bolsa y lo seguí.

Vestido de Megan: weheartit .com/entry/26914982

Traje de Baño: weheartit .com/entry/25792223

Salimos cautelosamente del cuarto sin hacer algún ruido, corrimos hasta las escaleras de emergencia, lo cual fue una pésima idea ya que estábamos en el octavo piso del hotel. Al llegar a la recepción, Tom fue a pedir las llaves del auto que estaba afuera esperando. Los dos agachamos nuestros rostros mientras salíamos del hotel, saltamos al auto y Tom inmediatamente lo puso en marcha.

- Bueno, la playa esta como a unos 25 minutos de aquí – dije entregándole el mapa.

- Demonios, deje mi celular en el hotel – se quejo.

- ¿Para que lo necesitas?

- Para usar el GPS, genio – se burlo.

- ¿No sabes leer mapas? – pregunte, el se tardo un poco en contestas asi que me empeze a reir.

- Claro que si se, dame la revista – hablo seguro, enseguida le entregue la revista - Bien, según dice aquí, ya vamos en la carretera para llegar a la playa. En unos 20 minutos veremos un letrero que la anuncia.

Encendió la radio y se dedico a cantar mientras yo tomaba fotos a todo lo que veía. Y asi pasaron 20 minutos, 30, 60, hasta llegar a una hora y media.

- Tom, ¿Seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta? – pregunte.

- Si, ahí decía que siguieras la carretera… oh…

- ¿Oh?, a que te refieres con ¡OH! – grite.

- Digamos que… era esta carretera, pero… al hacia el sur.

Estuve a punto de gritarle a Tom, pero algo por la ventana capto mi atención. Nuestra intención era ir a una playa llamada Winchelsea, ya que quedaba más cerca del hotel. Pero a lo lejos vi un gran letrero que decía "Camber Beach"

- Bueno, al menos pudiste llegar a una playa sin tu GPS – me burle.

Me miro con desprecio y luego regreso su vista a la calle para buscar estacionamiento. La playa estaba completamente vacía, pues era un miércoles y aun era temprano. Bajamos del auto con nuestras maletas y nos hicimos camino entre las grandes dunas de arena que poco a poco fueron revelando el mar. Una fría ventisca agito mi cabello por todos lados, sujete mi sobrero con fuerza para evitar que saliera volando.

- Aun ni es mitad de febrero, solo a ti se te ocurre andar en vestido – refunfuño mientras se adelantaba a la parte más plana de la playa.

Las nubes que cubrían el sol se fueron despejando poco a poco haciendo que el clima fresco desapareciera lentamente. Alcance a Tom quien ya estaba extendiendo su toalla sobre la arena. Lo imite poniendo mi toalla alado de la suya.

- Por fin, un poco de sol – escuche a mis espaldas, me gire para ver como Tom dejaba su chaqueta de mezclilla y su camisa sobre su maleta. Se dejo caer en la toalla mientras yo que quedaba con la boca semi-abierta.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, pero un remordimiento ataco mi conciencia así que imaginariamente aplaste las mariposas que revoloteaban por mi cavidad torácica. No podía permitirme ese tipo de pensamientos, aparte no era la primera vez que veía a Tom sin camisa.

Pero nunca había notado lo definidos que estaban sus músculos y como su tatuaje resaltaba con el pálido tono de su piel.

- ¿Meg? – hablo Tom, aplastando el mismo las mariposas de mi estomago.

Me había quedado mirándolo como idiota por no sé cuánto tiempo, sentí el calor subir a mi rostro, me gire lo más rápido que pude y me senté en mi toalla.

"_Maldición" _ grite para mis adentros. Probablemente me había quedado como estúpida mirándolo durante 5 minutos. ¿Qué tan raro era eso?

Los dos nos quedamos disfrutando del sol que calentaba nuestra piel mientras la fría brisa causaba que nuestro cabello se agitara de un lado al otro.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – rompí el cómodo silencio.

- No lo sé, podemos ir al mar – respondió Tom.

A lo lejos de la playa vi un montón de cometas adornando la playa, me levante sin decir nada y corrí en aquella dirección, me tarde bastante en llegar hasta donde se encontraba un anciano acomodando los cometas en el suelo.

- Buenas tardes señorita – dijo amablemente, mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Buenas tardes – respondió una voz atrás de mi, gire la cabeza y vi a Tom.

- ¿Están a la venta los cometas? – pregunte.

- Si, puede elegir el que guste – respondió el anciano con una sonrisa.

- Llevemos ese – sugirió Tom mientras apuntaba un cometa con forma de avión.

El era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un muchacho. Rodé los ojos pero al final termine aceptando, pagamos el cometa y camine junto a Tom quien traía nuestra compra en sus manos.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – pregunto extendiendo el juguete hacia mí.

- No sé como volarlos, no hay muchos lugares para hacerlo en Nueva York – mire al suelo mientras hablaba.

- ¡Yo te enseño! – exclamo emocionado.

Asentí con la cabeza, el acomodo el cordón y me explico lo que tenía que hacer.

- Bien ahora solo corre y ve soltando el hilo, yo sujetaré el cometa hasta que se levante – dijo dándome el carrete.

- De acuerdo…

Conto hasta tres y salí disparada corriendo soltando hilo poco a poco. Tom corría detrás de mi hasta que soltó el cometa y este se elevo. Deje de correr cuando el cometa se había elevado gracias a la corriente de aire que proporcionaba el mar.

El viento era tan fuerte que cada vez me acercaba más a la orilla del mar, Tom me ayudo sujetando mis manos sobre el carrete. Pero antes de nos diéramos cuenta, terminamos siendo tirados por una ola.

- Genial – dije sarcásticamente mientras me levantaba, con mi vestido todo mojado y mi sombrero flotando a lo lejos entre las olas.

- Bueno, tienes que admitir que fue divertido – el rubio sacudió su cabello, parecía sacado de un capitulo de guardianes de la bahía.

Regresamos a nuestro lugar en la playa, me quite el vestido para que se secara. No quería ir en el auto con el vestido húmedo. Genial, ahora iba estar en traje de baño en una playa prácticamente desierta con Tom. El se quito el pantalón de mezclilla quedándose en su traje de baño; un short largo de color negro.

Me miro un par de segundos, no mucho después se puso a buscar algo en su mochila. Me cubrí los hombros con una toalla. Si había algo que me avergonzaba era mi cuerpo; no tenia pechos gigantes _aunque había pensado en una cirugía_, ni un trasero espectacular. En realidad, soy tan delgada y alta que sería demasiado pedir una pequeña curva de sensualidad en mi cuerpo.

- Vamos a comer – dijo Tom agitando un sándwich frente a mi cara, me saco del trance.

Acepte la comida, el se sentó junto a mí para disfrutar de nuestro pequeño tentempié.

- ¿De dónde los sacaste? – pregunte mientras sacaba otro sándwich para devorar.

- Del mini bar del cuarto – dijo riéndose –, Los saque cuando te estabas cambiando en el baño.

Ambos comimos mientras disfrutábamos del sonido de las olas del mar y el canto de las gaviotas. Tom se había terminado cuatro emparedados cuando yo apenas le daba la última mordida al primero.

- Cuidado, si no quieres traer a "chubby Tom" de regreso – bromeé, el me regalo una mirada de odio.

- Aun así me aman mis admiradoras, aparte la comida nunca se queja ni te insulta – dijo mirando el emparedado de una manera aterradora.

- De acuerdo, les daré privacidad a ti y a la señorita sándwich – lo moleste de nuevo.

- Me molestas porque nunca has tenido sobrepeso o problemas de imagen – dijo serio.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que ser un palillo con brazo no me molestaba?

- Bueno, regálame tu metabolismo y yo te regalo mi grasa extra – dijo con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, cuando termine la gira iremos con un cirujano plástico de extraña procedencia y nos hará un trasplante.

Ambos nos reímos ante la imposible idea de cambiar de cuerpo o metabolismo, las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras él y yo corríamos por la playa como niños de 7 años emocionados por sus primeras vacaciones.

El sol comenzó a esconderse bajo el horizonte del mar, dejándonos con una maravillosa puesta de sol. El calor del sol desapareció totalmente, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Mire a Tom, quien estaba apreciando los últimos destellos rojizos del atardecer. Sonreí inconscientemente, al darme cuenta me abofeteé para dejar de pensar cosas tan estúpidas.

- Fue un buen día – comento Tom aun con su mirada pegada al horizonte.

- Si… - respondí mirando su perfil.

No importaba cuanto intentara evitar lo que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a Tom, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, mis pensamientos iban de un lado a otro con solo mirarlo, su presencia me hacia actuar como una idiota, pero… si no estaba con el, me sentía vacía.

- ¿Megan? – una voz me saco del trance. Mi cara se puso roja cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Tom.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándolo como una loca? YA ERA LA SEGUNDA VEZ EN EL DÍA._

- Lo siento, estaba pensando – murmure mientras giraba mi cabeza.

- Creo que es hora de regresar – se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome su mano para ponerme de pie. Recogimos todas las cosas y las guardamos en la cajuela del auto.

- Ten, te puede dar frio en el camino – me dio su chaqueta de mezclilla, la acepte con una sonrisa.

Subimos al auto, pero cuando Tom intento encenderlo un sonido extraño salió del motor. No se mucho de automóviles, pero no sonaba bien.

Intento encender el motor varias veces pero ninguna funciono.

- Maldición – refunfuño mientras se bajaba del auto.

Reviso el motor, mientras yo use mi sentido común y revise el tablero. La luz de la batería estaba encendida y la aguja de la gasolina estaba en la E.

- Es un idiota – susurre. Deje que Tom revisara el motor, para contar el tiempo que se tardaba en darse cuenta del problema.

Pasaron quince largos minutos en los que Tom se dedico a maldecir el motor del automóvil. Hasta que regreso al interior y sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

- ¿Revisaste la batería y la gasolina? – pregunte con una sonrisa inocente.

Miro el tablero por varios segundos - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – grito enojado.

- Quería saber cuanto tiempo te tomaba darte cuenta del verdadero problema.

Me miro enfadado y recargo su cabeza en el volante.

- Bueno, creo que tendremos que llamar a los chicos para que vengan por nosotros, yo deje mi celular en el hotel – dijo frustrado.

- Yo los llamo – busque el aparato en mi bolso y lo mire.

Apareció un mensaje en la pantalla:

"_**Batería baja, el dispositivo esta por apagarse"**_

- Tom… - murmure asustada –. Creo que no los voy a poder llamar.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! que pasara? :P


	39. Las estrellas

QUERIDAS LECTORAS! Lamento la larga demora! Estoy en finales y me están matando lentamente! Pero en 2 semanas sere LIBRE como un colibrí! Asi que no se desesperen porque la historia viene a su final con otra pisándole los talones Probablemente sean 2! Una colaboración con dos amigas y otra totalmente de mi autoría :D pero serán sorpresa! Hoy subo 2 :) Gracias a todas las chicas del grupo en facebook (Galaxy Defenders) que leen la novela!

Gracias por esperar y apoyarme, no se que seria sin sus reviews… :3 love you all

siganme en tumblr: alymcfly!

**Quote song: Gwen Stefani - 4 in the morning **

**www. youtube. com/watch?v=E4fxZwcmr1Y&feature=related**

* * *

Capitulo 38: Las estrellas

- ¿A que te refieres? – su expresión cambio al escucharme.

- Mi celular se quedo sin batería después de ignorar todas las llamadas en la tarde – baje la cabeza.

- ¡Demonios! La ultima gasolinera esta a 5 kilómetros de aquí, no puedo ir caminando y dejarte sola.

- Bueno, podemos esperar a que salga el sol para ir a buscar la gasolinera – dije esperando poder levantarle el ánimo.

Me regalo una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que mi corazón ardiera un poco. A veces no podía leer sus expresiones, lo que me volvía loca. Yo me sentía completamente transparente estando junto a él, pero Tom era un misterio.

Nos quedamos en el interior del carro, no había ni un solo poste de luz mercurial asi que estábamos completamente a oscuras… y en silencio.

- Esto es divertido – mi voz sonó más sarcástica que lo normal.

- ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea para pasar las próximas ocho horas? – respondió amablemente, aplastando mi sarcasmo.

- No…

- Entonces, creo que no queda nada más que esperar – termino la conversación dejándonos en silencio de nuevo.

Recargue mi cabeza contra la ventana, esperando que el sueño o algún auto llegara milagrosamente a sacarme del incomodo silencio que se había formado. Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar cada vez más, al punto de casi perder la conciencia, cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me despertó de golpe. Mire hacia mi costado y no vi a Tom, me baje del auto y escaneé la carretera rápidamente.

- Aquí estoy – escuche a mis espaldas, por alguna extraña razón sentí un gran alivio al escuchar su voz.

Gire para verlo reposando sobre el cofre del automóvil mirando hacia el cielo. Me acerque para acompañarlo, el estaba entretenido observando la incontable cantidad de estrellas que brillaban sobre nosotros. Solo una vez en mi vida había visto las estrellas y no se acercaban al increíble brillo que expandía sobre nosotros ahora mismo. Mire a Tom mientras mi mente revivía recuerdos de la primera vez que había apreciado las estrellas junto a él. Deje salir un largo suspiro ante aquel doloroso recuerdo, pero una parte de mi corazón sonreía al sentir la presencia del rubio.

- Es hermoso, ¿cierto? – hablo Tom mientras se dedicaba a inspeccionar cada punto brillante en el cielo que nos iluminaba.

- Si… el cielo no se ve así en Londres.

- Me alegra que estés aquí Meg – el inesperado comentario de Tom me dejo sin aliento. Lo único que pude hacer fue regalarle una mirada de confusión.

- Sabes, el día de la boda, antes de que Giovanna contestara que no… me susurro "_Si_ un día _te enamoras de dos personas_, _quédate con la segunda_, _si_ amaras lo suficiente a la primera, no _te_ hubieras vuelto a _enamorar" -__bajo su cabeza al terminar de hablar, me quede sorprendida._

_No pude decir nada y probablemente si lo hacia, mis palabras no iban a ser las correctas para este momento. Tom levanto su cabeza revelando unos ojos llenos de __lágrimas__ que me partieron el corazón. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar ya que estaba reteniendo mi impulso de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas._

_- Si he aprendido algo con todo lo que ha pasado, es que todo tiene un motivo, Tom – dije sin pensar, el me miro con aquellos ojos caramelo, todavía podían hacer mis piernas gelatina._

_- Ojala pudiera borrar todo lo que paso, todo lo que hice – Tom apretó sus puños, yo extendí mi mano y la coloque sobre sus nudillos que estaban hechos piedra._

_- Deberías de saber que cambiar el pasado puede estropear el futuro, ¿y llamas Volver Al futuro tu película favorita Tom? – bromeé para tranquilizar la tensión._

_- Tienes razón, pero en verdad me alegro que estés aquí – me regalo una sonrisa. Su mano se relajo y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, causando que mi corazón se saltara varios latidos._

_Sus manos estaban heladas y note como intentaba ocultar los pequeños temblores que su cuerpo producía, después de todo yo traía su chaqueta puesta. El viento helado cortaba como cuchillos afilados, podía estimar la temperatura… unos ocho grados como máximo. _

_- Sera mejor que entremos al auto, no quiero ser la responsable de que no puedas cantar en el próximo concierto – con eso, ambos regresamos al auto. Pero esta vez nos sentamos en la parte de atrás para tener más espacio._

_Nuestros cuerpos estaban separados de esquina a esquina, pero nuestras manos seguían unidas. Por alguna extraña razón no quería soltarla, siempre sucedía lo mismo; entre más me acercaba a Tom, menos me quería alejar. Pero como si el destino me odiara, siempre terminaba por separarnos de la peor manera. Estaba harta de eso… harta de no poder ser feliz o infeliz junto a la persona que más amaba en el universo. Quería compartir risas, lágrimas, abrazos, insultos y besos con él. No terminar lamentándome sola en mi habitación o en algún continente desconocido. Quería estar con el y con nadie mas. _

_Mientras seguía peleándome con mi corazón sentí como el cuerpo de Tom se deslizaba por todo el respaldo hasta caer en mis piernas. Parecía muerto, siempre se tomaba el trabajo demasiado enserio hasta quedar completamente agotado. Solté su mano y acaricie su cabello, no estaba tan suave como de costumbre por culpa de la sal de mar. Tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro, incluso mostraba el pequeño hoyuelo. _

_Sin previo aviso, Tom abrió los ojos de golpe._

_- Lo siento, me quede dormido – hablo, pero no se movió de donde estaba._

_- Esta bien, puedes volver a dormir, regresando al hotel tienes que ensayar – lo tranquilicé._

_- Si, pero no puedo dejar que tú te quedes sin dormir – se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez recargo su espalda contra la puerta del auto y extendió sus piernas – Ven – dijo haciéndome una seña._

_Dude un par de segundos, pero mi deje de lado la pequeña voz de mi conciencia y recargue mi espalda contra su pecho extendiendo mis piernas igual que el. Me iba a ser imposible dormir de esa manera, no porque fuera incomodo… a quien engaño, era incomodo estar así con Tom._

_Antes de que me diera cuenta, un ligero ronquido salía de la boca de Tom mientras sus manos me rodeaban como un cinturón por el abdomen. Cerré los ojos y recline mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Tom, sentía cada latido de su corazón, su respiración perfectamente coordinada. Definitivamente no fue fácil conciliar el sueño, pero después de unos largos__…. largos__ minutos, mi conciencia fue robada por el mismísimo Morfeo, quien me dejo completamente dormida en los brazos se aquel chico rubio que me robaba el aliento._

_Mientras mi "consciente" descansaba, mi inconsciente se dedico a bombardearme con lo que se podrían considerar pesadillas. Aquel vacio que había sentido cuando me entere con Tom tenía una novia y que se iba a casar inundo mis sueños, lo cual no era justo en lo absoluto. Yo ya había superado todo eso, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo atrás para poder seguir con mi vida. No podía seguir atormentándome por el resto de mis días._

_Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, una luz gris entraba por las ventanas. Mire a Tom quien seguía pacíficamente dormido, mi corazón se encogió al recordar mi sueño. Gire mi cabeza cuando vi como sus parpados se abrían._

_- Buenos días – hablo entre un bostezo._

_- Buenos días – conteste con una voz ronca._

_Deshizo el abrazo que me rodeaba, asi que me moví inmediatamente al otro extremo del auto. _

_- Creo que es hora que busquemos una gasolinera o algún lugar con teléfono – se tallo los ojos y después abrió la puerta del carro._

_Lo imite, caminamos por la carretera mientras las olas del mar que rompían contra las rocas llenaban nuestros oídos de tranquilidad._

_- Necesitare un quiropráctico para acomodarme el cuello, la ventana no era buena almohada después de todo – dijo mientras se sujetaba el cuello._

_- Tu no eres buena almohada tampoco – bromee, el me regalo una de sus miradas de odio antes de estallar en risas._

_- Lo siento, seré mas cuidadoso la próxima vez que salgamos en un viaje improvisado – puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, haciendo que un zoológico entero brincara en mi estomago._

_Despué__s de caminar por un largo,__ rato encontramos una caseta donde pedimos una grúa y un taxi para que nos llevara de regreso al hotel. Sabíamos que Fletch nos asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente si llegábamos tarde. Antes de partir en el taxi, regresamos por nuestras cosas al auto y vimos como la grúa se llevaba el auto de renta del hotel._

_El camino de regreso pareció ser más corto ya que el conductor se la pasó contándonos anécdotas de su adolescencia rebelde. El viaje de una hora había parecido de 15 minutos, bajamos del taxi con nuestras cosas y Tom le pago al conductor._

_Había cuatro personas esperándonos en la entrada del hotel, ninguno tenía una buena expresión._

_- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Thomas? – pregunto Fletch, quien estaba cruzado de brazos regalándonos una mirada de odio._

_- En una playa cerca de aquí, pero el auto se quedo sin batería y sin gasolina – la voz de Tom sonaba sin preocupaciones, mientras yo temía que Fletch me despidiera._

_- ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? Sabes que debíamos estar ensayando desde hace una hora – le grito Harry._

_- Lo siento, en vez de perder más tiempo con esta discusión, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a ensayar? – dijo Tom, aun con su voz relajada._

_Los 3 chicos rodaron los ojos mientras Fletch quería arrancarle le cabeza al rubio junto a mí. No habíamos estado en el hotel ni 3 minutos y ya estábamos de vuelta sobre un automóvil que nos llevaría a la locación donde sería el concierto mañana por la noche._

_Los chicos pasaron unas 6 horas ensayando, solo con verlos me sentía cansada. Repitieron el setlist unas 10 veces antes de que saliera a la perfección con las luces y los juegos pirotécnicos. Cuando por fin terminaron, fuimos a cenar a un restaurante cercano del lugar, era pequeño y cálido, era más un pub que un restaurante. Nos tomamos un par de cervezas mientras cenábamos, el ambiente había regresado a la normalidad entre todos. Lo único que no había cambiado, era la actitud de Tom conmigo._


	40. I need a woman

Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta el Segundo capitulo del día! Espero que les guste :3 que rápido pasa el tiempo en esta historia no? Haha! Prepárense que viene lo bueno!

**Quote song: Mcfly – I need a woman**

**Deléitense con los chicos cantando en Wembley: youtube .com/watch?v=rwiKUf7zLWM**

* * *

**Capitulo 39: I need a woman..**

Era más que obvio que algo extraño sucedía, ya había estado en esta situación con el más de una vez. Pero era raro, no me podía acostumbrar que Tom estuviera abrazándome frente a los demás, nuestra "relación" nunca fue pública. Bueno, si a eso le puedo llamar relación… siempre fue algo entre él y yo. Aunque todos conocieran nuestros sentimientos, no los habíamos demostrado en público.

- Como ustedes no estuvieron ayer en el hotel cuando hicimos la elección de cuartos, tendrán que quedarse juntos – dijo Fletch con un tono de seriedad.

- Este arroz ya se coció – se burlo Danny desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Mire el perfil de Tom, su cara estaba completamente roja, apostaría 10 euros que la mía también.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, mañana tenemos que madrugar – Dougie hablo con una seriedad que nadie en la mesa se creyó.

Después de bromear un rato mas, pagamos la cuenta y regresamos al hotel. Estaba muy agotada, pero no podía irme a dormir sin antes tomar una ducha para quitarme la sal del cabello.

Prepare un baño de burbujas en la tina del hotel, me recosté y cerré los ojos mientras disfrutaba del calor del agua. A lo lejos, a través de la puerta el sonido de una guitarra llego a mis oídos, no era una melodía conocida. No mucho después, la voz de Tom acompaño los acordes.

_I've been searchin' for some  
Love and affection  
But there's nobody  
Giving me that kind of attention  
I'm alone, ooh  
I'm alone_

Can't help thinkin' that there's  
Somebody missin' who  
Could hold me and please me  
Til I'm tired of her kissin'  
I'm alone, ooh  
I'm alone…

Fue lo único que canto, probablemente era para una canción nueva. Sonreí ante la idea del nuevo disco, Tom siguió cantando por un rato, cuando deje de escucharlo decidí que era el momento de salir del baño. Lo vi sentado con las piernas estiradas en la pared y la guitarra sobre él, me reí para mis adentros. Tenía un bloqueo musical.

- El baño esta libre – anuncie, haciéndolo saltar del susto.

- Gracias – se levanto dejando la guitarra en el estuche.

Busco su ropa y entro al baño sin decir una palabra. Me fui a recostar en la cama, minutos después de que escuche el agua correr Tom comenzó a cantar de nuevo. Esta vez terminando las frases.

- Meg – grito desde el baño.

- Mande – respondí acercándome a la puerta.

- Puedes escribir lo que canto, no quiero olvidarlo.

Me reí en voz alta, pero acepte su petición, fui por su libreta mientras el cantaba en la regadera al otro lado de la puerta. Escribí todo lo que canto, ya tenía toda la letra de una canción en menos de 1 hora.

Al final, canto algo que me dejo en shock.

- _Meg, believe me baby, I need a woman, not any woman, but a woman so how about you?_

Abrió la puerta del baño, me quede mirándolo, completamente estupefacta por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo agachándose a mi nivel.

Lo mire a los ojos, mi corazón latía más rápido que las alas de un colibrí hiperactivo.

- Yo-o, eh – balbucee.

- No me tienes que contestar ahora, entiendo – con eso, beso mi mejilla y se fue a cama.

Me quede varios segundos en estado de shock, ¿había sido una alucinación? ¿O una broma?

- No te quedes ahí Meg, mañana no te vas a levantar.

Tom ya estaba acomodado bajo las colchas de su cama, cuando al fin salí de mi estado de shock, me levante y fui a mi cama. Apague la luz y me quede mirando al techo, mi corazón aun latía muy rápido. Hoy no iba a tener una buena noche de sueño, Tom estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

- Encontrare la manera de ganar tu corazón y tu confianza de nuevo Meg – hablo sin quitar su mirada del techo.

El no tenía que hacer nada para ganar mi corazón, siempre le ha pertenecido. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigo creyendo ciegamente en el, aunque el destino este en nuestra contra. Pero no tenía maneras de expresárselo, habían pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros, que me daba miedo hacer algo mal.

- Buenas noches – murmuro antes de girar su cuerpo dándome la espalda.

Lo imite y cerré mis ojos, aunque me fue imposible conciliar el sueño hasta las 3:30 de la mañana.

En la mañana, Harry me levanto brincando en la cama. Odiaba las mañanas, aun mas con los 4 hombres más escandalosos del universo. A duras penas me levante de la cama y me cambie, bajamos a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel. No mucho después fuimos a la arena donde sería el concierto, los chicos se tenían que preparas para una rueda de prensa, una firma de autógrafos, el soundcheck con fans y el concierto.

Los ayude arreglarse y partieron a sus actividades del día mientras yo me quedaba con Fletch organizando la transportación de regreso a Londres.

- Te ves más cansada de lo normal – comento Fletch en nuestra hora de descanso.

- Estoy cansada, casi no dormí - respondí sin energía.

- Bueno, si quieres irte cuando comience el concierto puedes hacerlo.

- Prefiero dormir en la hora de comida de los chicos – respondí, no podía irme del concierto. Aunque conociera el espectáculo de memoria, verlos en vivo era mi parte favorita de la gira.

Y así fue, dormí 2 horas en un sillón mientras los chicos estaban en la cafetería improvisada que se creaba en cada estadio o arena en la que tocaban. Dougie me levanto para que lo ayudara con su vestuario.

Al levantarme, vi a los chicos semi-desnudos en el camerino, rodé los ojos, era lo mismo en cada concierto. El que tenía más problema para el vestuario era Harry, siempre le quedaban apretadas las camisas por sus enormes músculos y Dougie era todo lo contrario, teníamos que buscar las tallas extra chicas en el fondo del armario.

Les arregle el cabello; primero a Harry, luego Danny, Dougie quienes se adelantaron a la firma de autógrafos dejándome sola con Tom. _Que maravilla._

Comencé a peinar su cabello hacia arriba, con una pequeña onda de lado. Me gustaba como se veía con el cabello lejos de su cara. Sonreí sin darme cuenta al ver el resultado final, Tom me tomo la mano haciendo que mi cuerpo se congelara.

- ¿Meg? – murmuro mientras se levantaba de la silla y se ponía frente a mi.

No pude responder nada al tenerlo tan cerca de mi, pensé que mi corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.

Su rostro se acercaba lentamente al mío, trague saliva muy audiblemente. Podía sentir mi corazón brincando en mi pecho mientras su respiración chocaba con la mía. Cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozar, la puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe.

- ¡FLETCHER! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? te están esperando para la firma de autógrafos – grito Fletch haciéndonos saltar.

Tom me regalo sonrisa de disculpa la cual le regrese, mire su espalda mientras salía de la habitación pisándole los talones a Fletch.

Me deje caer en un sofá, mientras mi mente repetía lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. ¿Estaba bien que permitiera que mis sentimientos crecieran después de que los había intentado arrancar desde la raíz?

Deje salir un suspiro, parecía que mi relación era un circulo, no tenia un inicio o un final. Era un ciclo interminable, lo que por una parte era bueno y por la otra, me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Por más que intentara actuar como su mejor amiga, no iba a funcionar. O te rindes o te unes. Y la opción de rendirme nunca funcionaba, así que iba a tener que unirme.

_Si él estaba listo para olvidar el pasado, tal vez yo también lo estaba. _

Ya era hora del show, los chicos estaban a punto de subir al escenario y aun seguían calentando sus gargantas y afinando sus instrumentos.

- Rómpanse una pierna, o dos – les dije mientras subían las escaleras.

Tom me regalo una sonrisa que me pudo dejar ciega, sin decir nada más subieron al escenario acompañados de un mar de gritos. Fui a mi lugar para ver el show, que estaba con la prensa en la parte más cercana al escenario. A la mitad del repertorio, mientras hablaban con el publico Tom anuncio una canción nueva.

- Esta canción, la escribí ayer en la regadera – hablo en el micrófono mientras todo el público se reía - Es especial para mí, por la fuente de inspiración – giño el ojo mirando a mi dirección.

La canción fue acompañada por todos los instrumentos e incluso por la voz de Danny, me impresiono lo rápido que podían hacer un arreglo musical. El concierto termino a las 11:30 pm, con cuatro chicos sudorosos persiguiéndome por todo el autobús intentando abrazarme.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, nos sentamos en la parte trasera del autobús a platicar del concierto como lo hacían cada noche que tenían uno. Ellos hablaban emocionados del público y de los carteles pervertidos de las fans. Antes de partir a una nueva ciudad, los chicos llegaron a tomar una ducha al hotel y yo aproveche para recoger mis cosas.

7 meses de gira internacional después, habíamos regresado a la hermosa y lluviosa Inglaterra. Habían parecido años desde que entraba a mi casa, me sentía extraña. Deje mis 4 maletas en mi habitación y saque mi laptop para ver las fotos del viaje.

Cuando estuvimos en París aproveche para enseñarles mi departamento y los lugares que había conocido. Verlos intentando hablar francés fue lo más entretenido de estar en esa ciudad.

Sonreí cuando apareció una foto en la que salía con Tom en la playa de Rio de Janeiro. Habían pasado 7 meses y no le había contestado la "pregunta" a Tom, me sentía culpable… tal vez perdió las esperanzas y ya no estaba interesado en mi.

Cerré mi laptop y mire por la ventana, sus cortinas estaban abiertas y vi como sacaba la ropa de sus maletas. Mi corazón se acelero cuando conecto su mirada con la mia y me regalo una sonrisa.

- No espíes – grito desde su habitación.

Sentí calor subir a mis mejillas, gire mi cabeza y lo imite. Tarde unas 3 horas en desempacar y encontrar la ropa sucia en mis maletas. El sol ya se estaba poniendo a la hora que termine de lavar y acomodar mi ropa.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo mientras yo subia con el cesto de la ropa limpia a mi habitación. Deje el cesto caer y conteste sin mirar el identificador.

- Hola espía – escuche al otro lado de la bocina la voz de Tom.

- Hola Tom – respondí riéndome.

- Si no estás harta de verme, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar? – pregunto.

- Claro, en realidad toda la comida en mi refrigerador caduco hace como 5 meses, así que no tengo excusa – me reí, era la verdad.

- Bueno, te espero en mi casa a las 9 – dijo antes de despedirse.

Me apresure a guardar la ropa recién lavada y tome una ducha rápida. Estábamos a la mitad de agosto así que el clima estaba agradable para usar ropa desabrigada. Me vestí sencilla: http:/weheartit .com/entry/27748559

Seque mi cabello y me maquille un poco, después de terminar mi rutina de belleza tome mi bolso y lo llene de basura; celular, cartera, maquillaje, chicles (así puedo seguir por horas). Salí de mí casa y en menos de 30 pasos ya estaba frente la puerta de Tom, timbre y el no tardo en salir a recibirme.

Me abrazo y beso mi mejilla haciéndome ruborizar, había algo diferente en su manera de comportarse. O eso creía yo, lo seguí hasta el comedor donde tenía la cena perfectamente acomodada, había preparado una de mis comidas favoritas, aunque todo lo que tuviera pasta y salsa de tomate podía ser considerado mi comida favorita.

- ¡No puedo creer que prepararas lasaña! – chille emocionada.

- Se que te encanta – respondió con una sonrisa.

Me acomodo la silla y los dos nos dispusimos a disfrutar la cena, era un excelente cocinero y le encantaba alardear.

- ¿Feliz de estar en casa? – pregunte antes de darle un sorbo a mi vino.

- El autobús es como mi casa, pero extrañaba mis gatos – se rio.

- Necesito una mascota, no tengo nadie que me reciba en mi casa, aunque te podría contratar a ti y vestirte de señora.

Soltó una carcajada, el imaginarme a Tom vestido de mujer como en el video de Transylvania era algo completamente aterrador, se veía mejor de hombre.

- Si la paga es buena, tal vez lo haga – dijo él cuando su risa se calmo.

- Creo que mejor me compro un perro.

Nos terminamos la mitad de la lasaña y una botella de vino, iba a salir rodando de la casa de Tom como siempre.

- ¿Vemos una película? – pregunto mientras levantaba los platos y los llevaba a la cocina.

Después de limpiar fuimos a su sala de televisión y nos acomodamos en los sillones, en realidad no le estábamos prestando atención a la película porque estábamos recordando varias anécdotas graciosas. Lo cual me recordó la propuesta de Tom, ya habían pasado 7 meses.

- Tom, ¿recuerdas cuando escribiste "i need a woman" en el baño? – intente parecer indiferente, pero en realidad no funciono.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene? – su respuesta me helo hasta los huesos.

Me había tomado mucho valor poder preguntar eso, para una respuesta tan simple, esperaba que respondiera algo como "si, sigo esperando tu respuesta" pero supongo que no es su culpa, yo fui la que lo dejo esperando 7 meses.

- Por nada – voltee mi cara a la pantalla.

El dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro como siempre lo hacía, si tan solo supiera que un zoológico brinca en mi estomago cada vez que está cerca de mí. Deje salir un suspiro, seguimos viendo la película en silencio hasta que llegaron los créditos y me levante del sillón.

- Es hora de que me vaya – me estire, estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición me había entumido los músculos.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirme, mañana yo era la única que tenía trabajo en la oficina, para mi desgracia.

Fui directamente a mi baño para lavarme la cara, me puse mi pijama y me deje caer sobre mi cama. Nada se comparaba con la suavidad de mis almohadas, definitivamente la próxima vez que saliera de gira con ellos me aseguraría de llevarlas conmigo. No tarde mucho en quedarme profundamente dormida, ocupaba recobrar muchas horas de sueño que habían sido perdidas en el viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante temprano para ir a la oficina, pero justo cuando salía de la casa me llamo Fletch para avisarme que había un corto de electricidad en el edificio, que cuando estuviera listo todo me avisaría. Regrese al interior de mi casa de mala gana, me puse de nuevo la pijama y baje a prepararme una taza de café y leer el periódico.

Cuando eran las 6 de la tarde, Fletch me aviso que ya podía ir a la oficina, que era urgente que revisara unos papeles que había dejado para mí en la sala de conferencias. Me arregle de nuevo y maneje hasta la oficina, cuando llegue me di cuenta que estaba completamente vacía, lo que haría el viaje aun más corto.

Entre al edificio y cerré con llave para evitar algún percance, camine por los oscuros pasillos y abrí la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Normalmente estaba con una luz tenue, esta vez estaba completamente oscura.

De pronto, el proyector se encendió…


	41. No worries

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! Mis finales por fin terminaron y soy libre de la facultad! lo que significa que podre escribir más! y nos las dejare :3 **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo! (L) l'amour! **

**Dejen sus reviews porque necesito saber que siguen leyendo! **

**y si quieren más drama o solo un final feliz :3**

**preparense para mi proximo fic! **

**Quote song: No worries - McFly**

ponganlo despues de un"/" en youtube** watch?v=sR-5WC8GkwI **

* * *

**Capitulo 40: No worries**

De pronto el proyector se encendió sin aviso alguno, haciéndome saltar del susto. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación cuando la melodía de una guitarra se escuchó desde alguna parte del lugar. Mire la pantalla y me quede sorprendida al darme cuenta que había una secuencia de fotos, no fotos cualquiera. Eran fotos mías y de Tom. Fotografías de cuando recién nos conocimos, en Australia, en eventos, en la gira.

Unas lágrimas tercas decidieron brotar de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas, estaba realmente sorprendida. Cuando la secuencia de fotos termino, Tom se puso frente la luz del proyector dejando la guitarra en el piso.

- Megan, yo sé mejor que nadie más que no te merezco, que te he causado mucho daño y es prácticamente imperdonable. Pero me ha tomado todo este tiempo junto a ti darme cuenta que no puedo seguir siendo solo tu amigo, nunca lo fui. No puedo controlar mi corazón cuando estas junto a mí, agitas mi mundo con tu sonrisa. Siento que soy capaz de todo a tu lado, el mundo se vuelve un lugar hecho de algodón de azúcar y mariposas. Por Dios, ya ni siquiera sé que estoy diciendo… pero algo si se; no existe otra persona que me vuelva loco, que me haga querer brincar, gritar y bailar de alegría como tú lo haces. Solo tus palabras logran que me ruborice e inspire, Meg. Por eso, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, quiero abrazarte, besarte como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo antes de que diga alguna otra cursilería?

Mi corazón se acelero con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tom, corrí hasta donde el estaba y salte a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. No me importaba el pasado, las personas, no me importaba **nada**. Solo el. Me sostuvo en sus brazos por un largo rato, hasta que me puse de puntas tome su cara entre mis manos y le plantee un beso como había estado esperando desde hace casi un año.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, su cara estaba completamente roja de vergüenza, me reí en voz alta.

- ¿Eso fue un sí? – pregunto, sus ojos brillaron como diamantes.

- A veces me sorprende tu inteligencia Tom – bromee, dándole otro beso -. Eso fue un sí – termine.

- Es bueno saberlo – me abrazo tan fuerte que mi columna vertebral crujió.

- Aun no me mates Tom, no quiero morir joven y bella.

- Siempre serás bella – me beso la cabeza.

Sus brazos se quedaron sobre mi espalda mientras mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho escuchando cada fuerte latido que su corazón emocionado hacia. Mi mente viajo en el tiempo, cuando lo conocí a Tom era realmente joven… prácticamente no sabía nada de amor o de algún tipo de relaciones. El estaba confundido, los dos fuimos unos idiotas, pero si todo eso nos había traído hasta aquí, no podía quejarme. Un sueño que pensé que terminaría en pesadilla, pero… en realidad no "termino" tan mal. El ser la novia de Tom no significaría que tuviéramos la vida resuelta.

El beso mi cabeza haciendo todos mis pensamientos evaporarse, lo mire a los ojos y leí en su expresión que tenía ganas de salir del lugar. De mala gana me separe de él, pero rápidamente cruzo sus dedos entre los míos haciendo sonreír.

Salimos del edificio asegurándonos de cerrar todo, caminamos de mano en mano hasta mi auto.

- ¿y tu auto? – cuestione al ver el estacionamiento vacio.

- Me trajeron los chicos y me ayudaron a preparar todo, pero puedo irme en taxi – su mirada se fijo en el suelo.

Mi corazón se entristeció al pensar en separarme de el.

- Podemos ir a cenar – sugerí. Esta podría ser la primera cena real que tendríamos… y yo lo había invitado.

- De acuerdo, pero antes de que parezca que tu eres el hombre y yo la mujer, déjame conducir tu auto – dijo, yo me reí de su comentario.

Le entregue las llaves, le quito el seguro y cordialmente abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera. Una vez que estábamos los dos dentro del auto, lo puso en marcha a una dirección desconocida.

- ¿Qué quieres cenar amo… Meg? – tartamudeo.

Lo mire confundida, creo que nos iba a costar acostumbrarnos a esto. Le tome la mano que estaba arriba de la palanca de cambios y sonreí.

- Lo que tu quieras, **amor** – remarque la última palabra para hacerlo sonrojar.

Soltó una risita nerviosa, si alguien estuviera con nosotros probablemente pensarían que somos niños de primaria. Cosa que en realidad no me importaba, el era mi primera relación amorosa "seria" y después de todos nuestros alti-bajos llegar aquí era difícil de creer.

No me di cuenta hacia donde me llevaba ya que solo pensaba en su mano que reposaba bajo la mía. El día que el cosquilleo que siento cuando lo toco desaparezca se que estaré perdida… o muerta. Cuando preste atención note que el auto estaba estacionado frente a un pequeño lugar, tenía un aspecto francés pero rustico. Nunca lo había visto.

El estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío, lo cual me emociono porque no me gusta estar en lugares llenos de gente que no te dejan escuchar lo que dice tu acompañante. Como siempre, Tom me abrió la puerta del auto y camine con su brazo sobre mi hombro hasta el solitario restaurante. Al entrar note que estaba en lo correcto, el lugar estaba desierto ¿Era mala la comida? Me preocupe de tener alguna indigestión mañana por la cena que estaba a punto de cenar.

- ¿Seguro que es un buen lugar? – le murmure a Tom en el odio mientras nos llevaban a una mesa cerca del pequeño escenario del lugar.

- Normalmente está lleno, me sorprende que este vacío – dijo despreocupado.

El mesero nos dejo las cartas mientras yo me aseguraba que todo estuviera limpio; el mantel, los cubiertos, la vajilla.

- Meg, no es un puesto de hot dogs en medio de la Gran Manzana – dijo quitándome el tenedor que estaba inspeccionando. – Relájate.

Suspire y deje mi espalda reposar en la cómoda silla, cuando de pronto el silencioso restaurante se inundo con música y el telón frente a nosotros se levanto. Mi mandíbula estaba a punto de tocar la mesa cuando observe con atención a los músicos. Eran nada más y nada menos que mis tres mejores amigos con guitarras acústicas y el baterista con unos bongoes en sus piernas. Mire a Tom con mi cara irradiando felicidad, estaba completamente incrédula.

- Estaba esperando que dijeras que si – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que su hoyuelo se marcara.

Estuve a punto de responder pero la voz de Danny me interrumpió.

- Esta noche es muy especial para dos de mis mejores amigos, que se que están destinados a estar juntos por siempre. Nunca conocí personas como ustedes y me alegra que estén juntos, como debe ser. Asi que preparamos esto para ti Meg.

Las guitarras se armonizaron en una de mis canciones favoritas, Shiver de Coldplay. Mi cara se estaba entumiendo porque no podía parar de sonreír. Tom alcanzo mi mano y me levanto de la mesa, las luces del lugar se atenuaron mientras mi rubio favorito ponía sus manos en mi cintura y yo le rodeaba el cuello con las mias.

Susurro la canción en mi oído, en realidad no pensé que el momento pudiera ser mejor de lo que ya era. El simple hecho de estar junto a Tom era perfecto, no necesitaba nada en mi vida más que su compañía. Se que es muy cursi y aun más cliché, pero era la verdad. Mi vida estaba llena al estar junto a el, la soledad a la que siempre había estado acostumbrada desaparecía con una simple mirada de aquella persona.

Sus brazos sujetaban firmemente mi espalda como si no quisiera separarse de mí. El olor de su colonia entraba a mis fosas nasales intoxicándome con aquel maravilloso aroma tan característico de él. Muy delicadamente tomo mi barbilla levantando mi rostro para encontrar el suyo. Observe detenidamente aquel rostro que me quitaba el aliento como una niña de secundaria enamorada del mismísimo Justin Bieber. Solo que Tom era cien mil veces mejor que cualquier otra persona. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron antes de que su cara se acercara a la mía hasta que nuestros labios chocaron al mismo tiempo que nuestros se cerraban. Acaricio mis labios con los suyos de la manera más dulce que existe, eran suaves como mantequilla… ¿_no encontré algo más romántico que decir? No puedo describirlo._

Nos separamos de mala gana, quería estar así con el por siempre. _Si sigo hablando asi, es probable que las hormigas se acumulen sobre mi._

Mis mejores amigos y los meseros aplaudieron cuando termino la canción, abrace a Tom antes de imitarlos y agradecerles por la sorpresa.

- ¿Te gusto? – susurro Tom a mi oído.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome su mano. – Gracias Tom.

Los chicos siguieron con un repertorio de canciones mientras Tom y yo pedíamos de cenar, pero en el momento que llego la comida decidieron atacar nuestros platos sin piedad alguna. Cuando se acabaron nuestra cena nos despedimos de ellos y subimos a mi auto para regresar a nuestras casas.

- Gracias Tom – dije tomando su mano que reposaba en los cambios.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Beso rápidamente mi mejilla para luego regresar su mirada al frente. Unos minutos de plática después llegamos a mi casa, Tom abrió mi puerta y nos quedamos parados en la banqueta mirándonos sin hablar.

- Supongo que… te veré mañana – se rasco la cabeza mientras hablaba.

- Supongo que si, amor – lo hice sonrojar con lo último.

- Aun no me acostumbro a esa palabra – me abrazo y beso mi cabeza. – Pero me encanta cuando la dices.

- Yo te… te qu… - me ahogue en mis propias palabras.

- Meg, quiero que siempre tengas esto en tu mente; desde el momento que te vi en tu pijama, enojada saliendo de mi casa, supe que te iba a querer, amar y a tener en mis brazos. En el momento que te alejaste de mi lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que no importaba cuanto intentara, nunca iba a poder sacarte de mi corazón. En el fondo se que no te merezco ni un poco.

- No digas eso, los dos cometimos errores… si te hubiera escuchado, si no me hubiera ido… si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía antes – Tom puso su sus labios sobre los míos silenciándome completamente.

- El hubiera no existe – dijo cuando se separo. – Lo único que existe es ahora, no se que pasara mañana, solo se que ahora esto es lo único que tenemos y no planeo dejarlo ir.

Mi parte débil comenzó a brotar, sentí como mis ojos de humedecían. Odiaba que conociera todos mis puntos débiles, sabía que botón aplastar para convertirme en una niñita sensible.

- No llores, las lágrimas son lo último que quiero ver en tu rostro. Quiero que mis palabras te traigan sonrisas y felicidad, ¿Qué clase de novio seré si solo te hago llorar? – limpio mis lagrimas con su mano.

- Lo siento, estoy vulnerable por la sorpresa…

- Dale una sonrisa al tío Tom – levanto mi rostro y estiro mis mejillas. Espontáneamente salió una carcajada.

Lo abrace de nuevo, ¿alguien está contando cuantas veces lo he abrazado hoy? Por lo visto yo no.

Tom beso mi frente y fijo sus ojos en los míos, por un momento me sentí hipnotizada por aquella mirada que quemaba ámbar.

- Sera mejor que te deje dormir, no estás pensando coherentemente – hablo. Hasta yo sabia que mi mente había tenido un cortocircuito por la sorpresa.

- Si, es mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente pero ninguno se movía como si esperáramos que el otro hiciera algo. Tom llevo sus delicadas manos hasta mis mejillas haciéndome sonreír, se inclino y me beso de nuevo por última vez en el día. Alargamos el beso lo más que pudimos hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aliento, una parte de mi quería tomarlo de la camisa y no dejar que se fuera.

- Te llamo mañana temprano, amor – completo la última palabra a la perfección causándome escalofríos por la emoción.

- Hasta mañana Tom – Me despedí una última vez con la mano mientras caminaba hasta mi casa.

Al estar en el interior me recargue en la puerta dejando salir un enorme suspiro de emoción, todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño, por primera vez estaba segura de que Tom era mío y yo era de Tom. Salte por toda la casa hasta llegar a mi habitación para dejarme caer en la cama, este había sido el día más perfecto de todos.

Por una vez en mi vida sentí que mi mala suerte había desaparecido. Y gracias a Tom me sentía como una adolescente enamorada después de su primera cita.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWN! diganme, son felices? por fin estan juntos! yay

dejen sus reviews mis hermosas lectoras!


	42. All night long

Disculpen el retraso chicas, estaba algo bloqueeada porque no se que hacer con el desenlace de la historia, hago lo mejor que puedo! Pero por otro lado, les tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias... la buena es que ya se de que tratara la proxima historia y es seguro que la escribire, la mala es que no sera aqui en fanfiction, ya que dificulta el uso de links y cosas por el estilo, utilizare una pagina que se llama blogger o un tumblr solo para la historia, no se que prefieran ustedes! asi que haganmelo saber en sus reviews!

Volviendo a la historia... sere sincera, no me encanta este capitulo pero ya lo escribi asi que disfrutenlo :D

Tiene dos canciones so get reaaaday!

**Quote song: youtube: watch?v=iuXPOiSqiY4**

**Rita Ora: How do we party**

* * *

**Capitulo 40: All night long**

Paso una semana, una perfecta semana junto a Tom. Sin pelas, sin problemas, sin golpes del destino que siempre me toman desprevenida. Nos vimos todos los días, aunque eso no es nuevo, siempre nos vemos en el trabajo. Pero era diferente, ahora estaba segura que nada nos detendría para estar juntos. Sobre todo porque yo no lo iba a permitir.

El viernes llego y como era el verano más caluroso que había existido en Londres, decidí invitar a todos a mi piscina y organizar una fiesta… No tan pequeña.

Salimos de la oficina a las 12 del día para poder arreglar todo, claro siempre buscábamos una excusa diferente para salir temprano haciendo que Fletch nos quisiera lanzar por la puerta principal a todos.

Llegue a mi casa en cuestión de minutos, tuve que correr a limpiar la piscina que se encontraba cubierta de hojas, al acabar me arranqué a la velocidad de la luz y acomode las mesas, sillas y el estéreo. No tarde mucho en hacer que mi patio pareciera un verdadero paraíso de verano. La gente comenzaría a llegar a las 2 y si no me daba prisa estaría en pantalones de vestir cuando llegaran, así que brinque por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Busque en el fondo de mis cajones uno de mis trajes de baño, lo deje sobre la cama y tome una ducha rápida antes de ponérmelo.

Sobre el bañador me puse unos shorts a la cintura de mezclilla y una blusa holgada que decía "USA", no le preste mucha atención a mi cabello pues en rato más iba a terminar mojado igual que el maquillaje, así que solo me puse rímel a prueba de agua y mis lentes de sol.

weheartit entry/29902807

A las dos en punto el timbre resonó por toda la casa, brinque por las escaleras y corrí hasta la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con dos rubios, uno de ellos mi novio que me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos por lo que parecieron años.

- Tortolos, no quiero interrumpir su extraño saludo telepático, pero Meg, ¿te molesta si entro? Mis brazos están dormidos por el peso de las bolsas – la voz de Doug hizo que mi mirada se separara de la de Tom.

- Si, lo siento – sentí como el color subia a mis mejillas.

El delgado chico entro a la casa mientras Tom y yo seguíamos parados en la entrada.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

- Perdón, no se donde tengo la cabeza – dije mientras le daba espacio para que entrara.

- En el planeta Tom – dijo Dougie desde la cocina.

Si mi cara ya estaba roja, puedo asegurar que mis orejas sacaban humo de la vergüenza. Tom me guiño el ojo y me dio un pequeño en los labios.

- No me molesta que este ahí, al menos no estoy solo – hablo Tom mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

- Podemos cambiar de tema – dije arrastrando mis palabras.

- Acostúmbrate Meg, hoy estaremos los cuatro juntos… será una explosión de bromas – siguió Doug, que seguía sacando cosas de las bolsas del súper mercado.

- No… - deje mi cabeza topar contra la barra de la cocina.

- No les prestes atención, se les pasara en un mes… o dos – Tom intento calmarme poniendo su mano sobre mi espalda.

- O tres o cuatro… puede durar hasta un año – termino Doug.

- Si abres de nuevo la boca, juro que hare que te arrepientas Poynter –lo amenace.

- Fíjate con qué clase de mujer sales Thomas, no respeta a tu mejor amigo.

- Es todo Doug, tienes 5 segundos de ventaja antes de morir... – dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza.

- Claro…

- Cinco…cuatro…tres… - comencé a contar.

De pronto el delgado chico desapareció de la cocina, en realidad no pensaba perseguirlo solo quería asustarlo y más tarde darle su merecido.

- Puedo asegurar que ya está escondido en algún armario – dijo Tom que se acercaba a mí.

- Espero que se quede un buen rato ahí – me puse de puntas para alcanzar sus labios, pero como siempre el timbre interrumpió.

- Yo voy – planto un beso en mi frente y se alejo. Yo deje salir un suspiro.

A lo lejos escuche varias voces, incluyendo la fuerte risa de Danny. No mucho después un grupo de 6 personas estaban saludándome y dejando muchas bolsas en la cocina. Salimos al patio, Harry se encargo de encender la parrilla mientras que Tom y yo hacíamos varios cócteles en la licuadora.

En lo que la carne y la comida estaban listas nos dedicamos a descansar cerca de la piscina, mientras escuchábamos música y hablábamos tranquilamente pero antes de que nos pudiéramos relajar la primera víctima ya había sido aventada al agua. Me levante de mi silla y me refugie atrás de Tom, cuando note que Danny y Dougie estaban asechándonos deje que atacaran a Tom con quien tuvieron que esforzarse más para derribarlo, cuando vi que los tres estaban forcejeando cerca al borde de la piscina solo tuve que tocarlos con mi dedo índice para ver como se desplomaban en el agua.

Segundos después los tres chicos me miraban con desprecio comenzaron a lanzarme agua de la alberca, me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y espere a que se detuvieran. Cuando ya estaba prácticamente toda empapada se detuvieron destape mi rostro para ver que solo estaban dos chicos en la piscina.

- Oh no – susurre y me di la media vuelta pero choque con el cuerpo de alguien.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Tom mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Cuando vi una amplia sonrisa aparecer en sus labios supe que estaba perdida y que no importaba cuanto corriera.

- Tom, no – fue lo último que articule ya que el me tomo en brazos y se lanzo al agua.

Mis vellos se pusieron de punta al entrar en contacto con el agua fría de la piscina mientras que los brazos de Tom me sostenían muy fuerte por las costillas. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Tom que tenía una sonrisa de victoria, rodé los ojos antes de que saliéramos a tomar aire.

De pronto el resto de los invitados ya se había lanzado a la piscina creando un verdadero caos; peleas de agua, gente _casi_ ahogada, vasos flotando en el agua y la música ensordeciendo a todos. La "pequeña" reunión de trabajo había terminado en una fiesta masiva… solo esperaba que nadie terminara nadando desnudo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a meterse y el alcohol tuvo efecto en todos, la mejor fue regresar a tierra firme antes de que alguien en verdad terminara ahogado, cenamos y claro que bebimos más. Me senté junto a Tom en un columpió de dos personas que estaba en el jardín. Me recargue en su hombro mientras el viento nos mecía lentamente, lo que en realidad solo causo que me mareara más.

- Si como otro bocado creo que vomitare – dijo Tom.

- Avísame si planeas hacerlo, no quiero estar cerca – respondí riéndome.

- Que mala, yo sostendría tu cabello mientras vomitas.

- Si, pero tú no ocupas que sostenga tu cabello, ¿o sí? - rodo los ojos al escucharme hablar.

- Creo que iré por otra cerveza y al _tocador _– anuncio Tom mientras se levantaba, no pude evitar reírme al escucharlo decir tocador.

- No gracias, acabo de rellenar mi vaso – levante mi vaso desechable rojo lleno de jugo de arándano y vodka.

Me guiño el ojo antes de caminar hasta el interior de la casa, tome un gran sorbo de mi vaso a pesar de que mi sangre e hígado ya no podían con la carga de alcohol que había consumido. No disfrute mucho la tranquilidad que había dejado Tom porque medio minuto después de que él se fue llego Dougie.

**Quote song: youtube watch?v=oNJGAwqV0ys**

- Doug – lo salude, aunque siendo sincera a este punto mis palabras se tropezaban entre sí.

- Meg – respondió secamente causando que yo arqueara mis cejas en sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sucede Poynter?

- Meg, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto, por lo visto estábamos en el mismo estado.

- Ya estás hablando conmigo genio.

- Si, lo siento… ¿recuerdas la última fiesta en casa de Tom?

- Lo único que se me viene a la mente son ustedes corriendo semi desnudos por el jardín – me reí al recordar aquella imagen.

- Bueno, yo tengo recuerdos un poco más claros… y no quiero causar problemas en tu relación, así que es mejor que te lo diga a ti.

- Doug, déjate de rodeos y escúpelo, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- Apenas puedo hablar, no me presiones – chillo el muchacho. Me cruce de brazos y me dedique a escucharlo.

- Prosigue…

- Bien en la fiesta yo te seguí la cocina para "verificar" que no te mataras en el proceso de servirte otra bebida. Yo ya estaba muy borracho, entonces intente seducirte y te bese.

- ¿Me que? – grite.

- ¡El cuello! – respondió en el mismo tono que yo.

- Doug, no juegues con mi mente, no estoy en buenas condiciones.

- No estoy jugando, solo quería recordarte lo que sucedió esa noche – respondió el antes de quedarse mirando hacia el frente.

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Tom con la cerveza en la mano, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños agarrotados. Mire a Dougie de nuevo y lentamente entendí que estaba sucediendo. Me levante con dificultad del columpio y me baje tambaleándome para caminar hacia Tom. Una vez que estaba frente a él me miro con desprecio, no sabia que había oído o como iba a reaccionar.

- ¿Qué vas a decir? – me lanzó las palabras como cuchillos.

- Antes de hacer suposiciones escucha todo – respondí "calmada"

- Pero ahora todo tiene sentido, ahora sé porque Kate termino con Doug y ustedes se hicieron tan amigos.

- Tom, relájate y escúchame – lo tome del brazo pero el de inmediatamente lo quito.

- No quiero escucharte – lanzo su cerveza al suelo y me dio la espalda.

Todos nos miraron desde lejos, incluyendo a Dougie, grite para mis adentros antes de tomar valor y caminar para alcanzarlo.

- No me importa si me quieres escuchar, no voy a dejar que me trates de esta manera si no sabes que ocurrió – dije al tomarlo del brazo y girarlo para tener su rostro frente al mío.

El se quedo inmóvil y sin expresión frente a mí, tome una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Primero que nada; ¿En realidad me crees que sería capaz de engañarte con tu mejor amigo? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? Segundo: si hubiera pasado algo no debería de molestarte pues no éramos pareja – exclame mientras el me miraba sin expresión.

- Tom, no me voy a quedar aquí hablando con una pared. Si no me quieres escuchar, de acuerdo… pero aquí termina todo. No voy a perder mi tiempo – termine de hablar y me di la media vuelta.

Antes de que moviera mis piernas para alejarme de el su brazo me detuvo. Deje salir un suspiro de alivio y frustración a la vez.

- Dime que sucedió – hablo.

- Dougie intento besarme en la última fiesta, yo no lo recordaba y se estaba disculpando, eso fue todo.

Resoplo y me miro apenado.

- ¿Eso fue lo que "sucedió" esa noche? – pregunto.

- Si, antes de que se desmayara – le respondí.

- Mierda – susurro.

- Tom, si no lo había dejado claro lo hago ahora, no me gustan los celos, las mentiras y las suposiciones. Y en casos como este, ¿Tú crees que te hubiera omitido el tema si yo estuviera consciente de que eso había sucedido?, **no **– le remarque cada palabra para que le entrara a la cabeza.

- Pero… - comenzó, pero de inmediato lo interrumpí.

- Pero nada, yo no tenía que venir a darte ninguna explicación, Dougie no quería causar problemas entre nosotros, eso fue lo primero que me dijo. Si no hubieras sacado tus próximas conclusiones no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión. El es de tus mejores amigos y yo tu novia, no deberías desconfiar de nosotros.

- ¿Vas a terminar conmigo? – pregunto, tenía cara de niño arrepentido.

Note como en la conversación se habían cambiado los papeles, ahora yo era la que estaba molesta y el pidiendo perdón. Le daría una probada de su propio chocolate.

- ¿Vasa seguir haciendo este tipo de tonterías? Porque si piensas hacerlo, no creo que seamos el uno para el otro.

- ¡NO! – grito haciendo que todos nos voltearan a ver.

- ¿Entonces? – cuestione levantando mis cejas.

- Soy un estúpido.

- Si, un estúpido, celoso, idiota, cabeza hueca….

- ¿Algo más? – comento herido.

- Si… eres **mi **estúpido, celoso, idiota, cabeza hueca…. ¿Ya dije idiota?, pero a pesar de eso eres **MI** novio – termine.

- Dijiste idiota dos veces.

- Para dejarlo claro, ¿entiendes?

- Lo siento Meg, ni siquiera dure una semana antes de causarte problemas.

- Estoy acostumbrada. Pero procura controlarte si quieres que la relación llegue a más de dos semanas.

- De acuerdo – extendió sus brazos e inmediatamente me acerque a él para que me abrazara.

A lo lejos se escucharon aplausos me reí para mis adentros al pensar en el espectáculo que habíamos dado. Cuando nos separamos lo mire a los ojos, era demasiado perfecto tener una semana sin problemas. Me sentí mal por Dougie el pobre hombre intentaba disculparse y termino causando un episodio de reality show.

- Creo que debes hablar con Doug – en realidad era más una orden de mi parte.

- Si, no quiero problemas con él… es mi mejor amigo.

Me dio un beso en la frente antes de caminar hacia el columpio donde todavía se encontraba Dougie. Me deje caer en el césped y me quede mirando las estrellas. Mi mente no trabajaba adecuadamente, es más creo que trabajaba en mi contra. Pareciera que cada vez que Tom y yo estábamos a punto de ser feliz uno de los dos tenía que arruinarlo. Cerré mis ojos y bloquee todos mis pensamientos negativos, me dedique a escuchar a Danny que tocaba la guitarra para los invitados en algún lugar de mi patio. Estúpido Dan y su voz de ángel, siempre me arrulla.

Llego un momento en el que mis parpados no se pudieron separar, me quede enclaustrada en mis sueños cuando en realidad preferiría estar divirtiéndome. Lo más extraño era que el pasto estaba bastante cómodo, demasiado cómodo a decir verdad. Despegue mis parpados rápidamente, sentí como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, a eso le llamaban coloquialmente "cama loca." Cuando pude fijar mi vista en un punto claro me di cuenta que no estaba en el pasto si no en mi habitación. Con mucha dificultad escanee mi cuarto hasta que por fin encontré lo que buscaba.

- Tom – mi voz era apenas audible, el giro para verme.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – las múltiples figuras se acercaron a mí.

- Veo muchos tu, no creo que sea una buena señal – apreté los parpados para hacerlos desaparecer.

Se sentó junto a mí en la cama y me abrazo por la espalda, nos quedamos callados un largo rato.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunte.

- La mayoría se quedo dormida en tu jardín y en tu sala – dejo salir una risita.

- ¿Paso algo mientras estaba dormida?

- No mucho, hable con Dougie y arreglamos todo, pero no te perdiste de nada… bueno, tal vez de unos cuantos besos de reconciliación que nos dimos Doug y yo – dijo bromeando.

- Rayos, no me quería perder eso.

- Lo podemos repetir temprano en la mañana, solo para ti… pero creo que es mejor que vuelvas a dormir.

- Pero ya no tengo sueño – rezongue.

- Meg – me regaño.

- Esta bien… - termine por aceptar la orden.

- Bueno, entonces regreso en la mañana para ver como esta todo.

- ¿Te vas a ir? – intente poner mi cara más tierna estoy segura que fue un fracaso pues no podía controlar mis músculos.

- No pongas esa cara amor – beso mi frente y se intento impulsar para levantarse de la cama, pero yo muy torpemente lo detuve.

- Quédate – ya no le estaba preguntando, era una orden.

- De acuerdo – acepto mientras rodaba los ojos.

Tom se quito los zapatos y se fue al otro lado de mi cama, dejo que reposara mi cabeza en su hombro. El miraba fijamente hacia el frente, mientras que yo miraba su perfil. Estaba despeinado, sus parpados caían pesados cada vez que parpadeaba y no tenía mucha expresión en el rostro, asumí que estaba pensando en algo importante. Impulsivamente plante un beso en su tersa mejilla izquierda, y justo como lo había pensado el salió inmediatamente de sus profundos pensamientos y aquel hoyuelo brotó a la luz junto a su gran sonrisa.

- Necesitaba eso – dijo girando su cabeza para verme.

El se quedo observando mi rostro por mucho tiempo, como si estuviera escaneándolo. Sentí el color subir a mis mejillas y en un parpadeo tenía el rostro de Tom a milímetros del mío, sabia sus intenciones pues eran las mismas que las mías. Coloco su mano delicadamente sobre mi mejilla y me sonrió.

- Lamento haberme comportado como un celoso estúpido en la fiesta – susurro, su aliento choco con mi rostro.

- No importa… - conteste, en verdad solo quería que me besara.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto mientras ponía un mechón rebelde atrás de mi oreja.

- Tom, ¿puedes dejarte de tonterías y besarme? – chille.

El dejo salir una fuerte carcajada y para mi pésima suerte, el beso mi mejilla. ¿Pensaba que me iba a conformar con un mísero beso en la mejilla después de no besarlo en toda la noche? NO. Tome su barbilla con mis dedos y gire su rostro para que estuviera frente al mío, el dejo de reírse y se quedo sorprendido.

Atrape sus labios con los míos y no lo deje escapar, sus suaves labios tenían un ligero sabor a cerveza pero no me disgusto. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello para deshacerme del pequeño espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Había algo en sus labios que siempre me hacían querer más, me atraían como un oso a la miel o en el peor de los casos a un alcohólico a una botella de whiskey. Un par de minutos después nuestros rostros se estaban poniendo azules por la falta de oxigeno, así que con un suspiro de disgusto me separe de sus labios.

- No lo veía venir – dijo pasando sus dedos por su lacio cabello.

Involuntariamente deje salir un largo bostezo y, por supuesto Tom le saco ventaja, se recostó en la cama y lo imite. Me gire dándole la espalda, el me cubrió con una sabana y después me abrazo por la cintura causando que me quedara dormida en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

:D espero que les haya gustado hermosuras!

Love,! Aly!


	43. ANUNCIO FELIZ:D

HERMOSURAS!

perdon la tardanza en actualizar! Sali de viaje y apenas llegue el domingo a las 3 am! y el martes me ataco una alergia mortal (que me ataca los ojos) y me deja como Quasimodo! :( pero ya que dormi como 20 horas tendre bastante tiempo para escribir 3

Espero que esten pasando un verano increible! :D

Actualizo pronto :3


	44. Festividades

Chicas, lamento la tardanza! sali de vacaciones y cuando llegue me ataco mi alergia :( pero estoy de regreso! hoy subire 2 capitulos 3 Espero que los disfruten porque uno lo escribi en mi estado "drogado" por la medicina de la alergia!

Se acerca el final de esta historia, pero estoy trabajando en otra :D espero que me sigan leyendo!

Las quiero!

ENJOY!

Quote song: Have yourself a merry little Christmas - Frank Sinatra (mash up) Ariana Grande

youtube watch?v=r2ooRWIg4HA

* * *

**Capitulo 41: Festividades **

Mi reloj biológico se activo a la misma hora de siempre a pesar de que había tenido muy pocas horas de sueño. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y recupere la conciencia poco a poco, para darme cuenta que seguía rodeada por los brazos de Tom, el único problema era ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí sin que lo notara? Iba a tener que levantarlo.

- Tom – susurre.

- Harry, deja de tocar mi trasero – hablo dormido mientras me apretaba más.

Demonios, y yo tenía unas enormes ganas de ir al baño.

- Tom… - hable un poco más fuerte, pero hizo caso omiso.

Le pellizque el brazo haciéndelo saltar de la cama y caer al piso del susto.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Nada, me estabas asfixiando, eso es todo.

Me levante con un brinco de la cama y corrí al baño, al terminar me lave las manos y el rostro. Salí de nuevo a mi habitación y Tom estaba haciendo la posición de yoga "el saludo al sol", me reí para mis adentros y el noto mi presencia segundos después.

Los dos bajamos al primer piso para verificar los daños, cerré mis ojos antes de pisar la ultima escalera, podía imaginarme el desastre; vasos por todas partes, marcas de zapatos en el piso que serian imposibles de quitar, tal vez algún rastro de vomito. No iba a ser bonito, pero me arme de valor.

- No es tan malo – dijo Tom para animarme, confíe en él y abrí mis ojos.

Me sorprendió encontrar toda mi planta baja impecable, y había tres chicos sentados en la sala con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Ustedes limpiaron? – les pregunte, su sonrisa creció.

- Te debíamos unas cuantas – dijo Danny.

Analicé sus rostros, algo me decían que era una gran mentira. Cruce los brazos sobre mi torso y los mire fijamente.

- No puedo aguantarlo, su mirada me intimida – dijo Harry tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- En realidad le pagamos a algunos invitados para que limpiaran – hablo Doug mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¡Lo sabía! – exclame victoriosa.

- Pero, aun así nosotros pagamos… o sea que tu nos debes el desayuno – volvió a hablar Danny.

Rodee los ojos, supongo que si les debía el desayuno de alguna manera, pues yo no hubiera podido limpiar el desastre sola. Con ayuda de Tom les prepare un gran desayuno para calmar su apetito de jugadores de americano. A eso de las once todos regresaron a sus casas, yo aproveche para tomar una ducha y después pasar el día frente a mi televisor viendo Gossip Girl.

A veces pensaba que mi vida debía ser adaptada a un programa de televisión, claro omitiendo ocasiones como esta donde estaba comiendo una bolsa gigante de papas fritas. Como si no hubiera suficiente drama en mi vida yo estaba llorando por la relación de odio/amor de Chuck y Blair…

_¿Qué es el amor? _Me pregunte a mi misma mientras engullía un puño de Doritos, inmediatamente pensé en Tom, estaba claro que era una de las pocas personas que podía crear toda clase de sentimientos en mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me esforcé en pensar en otra persona en la que yo creyera tan ciegamente como en el, y ni siquiera mis padres aparecieron en la lista. Claro, quiero a mis amigos, pero no me imagino haciendo una locura por ellos como lo he hecho por Tom. ¿Realmente soy estúpida? Esta mal regresar al principio ignorando todo lo que paso entre nosotros, esta duda siempre me rondaba la mente.

Mientras mi mente se ahogaba en intrigas del amor y el pasado, el timbre retumbo por toda la casa.

- Rayos – me levante de mala gana y camine hasta la puerta.

- Hola Megster – saludo Danny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola Dan, ¿a qué se debe la sorpresa?

- Solo quiero hablar con mi vecina favorita, no le digas a Tom que dije eso – me reí ante su comentario y lo invite a pasar.

Nos sentamos en la sala y pause mi DVD de Gossip Girl, espere a que dijera algo pero no dijo nada.

- ¿No querías hablar? – pregunte.

- Si, quería saber cómo estabas.

- Estoy en pijama y mi estomago lleno de botana – respondí ignorando el tema.

- Sabes a que me refiero Meg, ¿el espectáculo de ayer?

- Ah, eso… en realidad no estoy molesta, solo me preocupa que todo se derrumbe de nuevo – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque por alguna razón siempre que las cosas van bien con Tom algo horrible pasa, puede que la próxima me caiga un rayo y muera – el rodo los ojos ante mi comentario.

- No creo, la tercera vez es la vencida – hablo con seguridad.

- Espero que tengas razón, no estoy lista emocionalmente para otro problema.

- Me asegurare que no suceda, ahora cambiando de tema ¿En qué capitulo te quedaste? No pude ver la casi boda de Blair y me estoy quedando sin temas de conversación – dijo Dan.

- Aun no llego a ese, pero todavía me quedan varios discos por ver, ¿te quedas?

Por más increíble que suene, mi vida caótica por fin encontró la calma. Mi trabajo estaba estable, gracias a que Kate había regresado a la oficina y con Dougie, después de arreglar los problemas de la noche de copas. Karen estaba de viaje en Nueva York con su novio, y por fin mi relación con Tom había encontrado cimientos fuertes para soportar el drama de mi vida. En realidad, todo iba demasiado bien y me asusta cuando algo esta "demasiado bien" en mi vida, pues normalmente todo es un caos.

Las fiestas navideñas se acercaban… muy rápido, esta será la primer navidad donde no estoy escondida en mi habitación viendo películas navideñas y comiendo galletas. Quería hacer algo divertido ya que no recuerdo la última fiesta de navidad en la que estuve acompañada, no pueden culpar a una chica traumatizada por pasar el 25 de diciembre sola en su casa mientras sus padres están en una cena de la empresa, ¿o sí?

Sabía que las chicas iban a ir a casas de sus padres, así que no planee nada en grande. Mi idea era invitar a Tom a cenar e intercambiar regalos con los demás el 25 de diciembre.

Era domingo 16 de diciembre, no había mucho que hacer porque había una gran tormenta de nieve arrasando con la ciudad. Estaba recostada en la cama con un gran cobertor sobre mi espalda mientras veía "say yes to the dress" cuando el timbre sonó, ¿Quién demonios sale a las ocho de la mañana en domingo… con una tormenta de nieve?

Aun con el cobertor sobre mis hombros baje a ver quién era el demente que salía con este clima. Al abrir la puerta una gran ventisca de aire helado choco contra mi rostro, ahí estaba Tom parado con un termo en las manos, usando un grueso abrigo negro, un gorro azul y una bufanda que hacia juego. Rodé mis ojos y lo deje pasar sin decir nada.

- ¿Estás loco? Solo a ti se te ocurre salir a esta hora y con este clima – dije mientras caminábamos a mi sala.

- Lo sé, pero no quería desayunar solo – me abrazo pegando mi mejilla a su abrigo, haciendo que unos cuantos copos de nieve se derritieran. - ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? – dijo antes de darme un beso rápido.

- Claro, pero primero pon a secar tu abrigo.

El me obedeció al instante y dejo su abrigo cerca de la chimenea mientras yo me adelantaba a la cocina a buscar tazas. Prepare un desayuno rápido y nos sentamos frente en la sala para desayunar mientras veíamos televisión y recibíamos el calor de la chimenea, que en realidad era una calefacción eléctrica.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer en navidad? – pregunto.

- No sé, pensaba en hacer una cena pequeña… contigo y el 25 intercambiar regalos con los demás.

- Suena fantástico, pero tengo que hablar con mi familia antes.

- Claro, no hay problema – respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

_"Siempre puedo ver especiales navideños si me quedo sola" _Pensé.

El 20 de diciembre llego, salí a comprar un árbol de navidad con Tom y me ayudo a traerlo hasta mi casa. Prepare unas tazas de chocolate caliente y saque todas las esferas adornos que había comprado un par de días antes. No recuerdo haber decorado un árbol navideño pues mis padres siempre tenían algún diseñador para acomodar todos los adornos que yo tendría que observar sola cada año.

Acomodamos el árbol de casi dos metros en una esquina de mi sala, junto a una gran foto que tengo con Tom. Nos subimos a unas sillas y lo llenamos de foquitos, parecía que Rodolfo el Reno le había vomitado encima. Brillaba más que Las Vegas desde el espacio.

- ¡Hora de las esferas! – grito Tom lleno de entusiasmo.

Era obvio que a él le encantaban estas fechas y me contagiaba un poco de su ánimo navideño. Entre los dos decoramos todo el pino con esferas de _Star Wars, Disney, Marvel y girafas; porque eran mis cosas favoritas. _El solo ver ese árbol, me hacia sonreír… pero ver a Tom junto a nuestra gloriosa obra maestra, hacia que mi corazón saltara desde el Empire State y subiera corriendo por las escaleras de ese mismo.

- ¿Te gusta? – me pregunto el rubio.

- Me encanta.

Este podría ser uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida y simplemente mi cerebro no encontraba las palabras exactas para describirlo. Ah, pero claro, mis ojos encontraron la mejor manera de hacerlo. ¿Cómo? Llorando.

- Meg, ¿no te gusta? – cuestiono mientras se acercaba a mi, lleno de preocupación.

- Todo lo contrario, es solo que… nunca había sido capaz de compartir esto con alguien – dije con mi voz entre cortada por el llanto.

- Entonces alégrate, porque esta es una de las muchas navidades que tendremos para arreglar la casa y estar juntos – al terminar de hablar, puso sus brazos sobre mí.

Como la misma morfina, sus brazos me calmaron hasta que deje de llorar. Mi corazón podía palpitar tranquilo cada vez que estábamos juntos. Cuando me relaje por completo, nos sentamos frente a la chimenea con una nueva taza de chocolate caliente en nuestras manos.

- ¿Qué me compraste? – pregunto.

- Tienes que esperar hasta que te lo entregue – le di un beso corto en la mejilla.

Y así, después de muchas compras navideñas llego el 24 de diciembre, tengo que ser sincera; yo le tengo pánico a esa fecha, a las cenas, a los regalos y a toda la felicidad que se reúne en un solo día. Era peor que el día de San Valentín. Pero el saber que Tom estaría conmigo en esta época me tranquilizaba un poco, antes de subir a arreglarme, acomode todos los regalos bajo mi pino. Tal vez no los iba a ver a todos hoy, pero le daba un toque festivo a la casa. A la cena le faltaban otras dos horas en el horno y ese era el tiempo justo que yo iba a tardar arreglándome.

Deje correr mi Vinil de Frank Sinatra navideño mientras tomaba una ducha rápida, estaba tan emocionada que quince minutos bajo el agua con el acondicionador me parecieron segundos. Al salir del baño me cubrí con mi bata para evitar morir congelada, mi calefacción no podía hacer mucho por la tormenta de nieve que arrasaba a la ciudad. Se podía decir que iba a ser una blanca navidad, literalmente.

Me puse un vestido rojo, tarde un rato secando mi cabello pues ya me pasaba la espalda baja, tenía la ventaja de que su textura parecía que me había tardado horas peinándolo, me maquille y perfume. Mis dientes ya estaban limpios, solo me faltaban mis zapatos, que los dejaría cerca de la puerta para no cansarme antes de que llegara Tom.

Baje a terminar los preparativos, el pavo, las papas y verduras estaban listas, la tarta estaba por salir del horno. Como toque final encendí un par de velas en el comedor y puse mi preciado disco de Michael Bublé navideño, solo tenia que esperar unos 15 minutos para que Tom llegara.


	45. Navidad

Aqui esta el otro capitulo que prometi! Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, esta muy cursi... pero, bueno los personajes ya se merecian algo asi! (L)

No pregunten porque pongo Navidad en medio del verano, me nacio :'P

ENJOY!

Quote song: Micheal Bublé - I'll be home for Christmas

youtube com/watch?v=E4aA_K2MF5E

* * *

**Capitulo 42: Navidad**

Mi corazón estaba impaciente, ya había pasado media hora y Tom no había llegado. El nunca, nunca llegaba tarde. Mis dedos tocaban rítmicamente la mesa acompañando mi impaciencia. ¿Había pasado algo? No… no podía haber pasado nada, me hubiera enterado.

Las velas ya iban a la mitad, y era la segunda vez que escuchaba el disco de Navidad. Mis manos sudaban frio y obviamente la comida estaba helada. Marque por decima vez al celular de Tom, pero nadie respondió.

Me resigne a que Tom no iba a venir, que iba a ser otra navidad sola… que algo malo había pasado y estaba destinada a ser miserable por el resto de mi vida. Levante los platos que había decorado humildemente para la cena, deje el de Tom en la barra y metí el mío al microondas. A lo lejos en el comedor escuche mi celular con un tono desconocido, corrí histéricamente por toda la cocina hasta llegar por el. El número de la casa de Tom estaba escrito. Conteste y escuche a Carrie del otro lado.

- Feliz Navidad Meg, ¿Cómo la están pasando? – dijo alegremente.

- ¿Pasando? – pregunte.

- Tu y mi hermano, el salió hace como 3 horas para ir a tu casa – mi corazón se detuvo al escucharla decir eso.

- Carrie, tu hermano no ha llegado.

- ¿Estás segura? Me dijo que te iba a dejar algo debajo de tu pino – anuncio.

- Gracias Carrie, te llamare si se algo.

Después de colgar el teléfono, fui corriendo hasta el pino, pero no encontré nada mas que mis regalos mal envueltos. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, no sabía que hacer ¿Sería una locura si llamo a la policía?

No me pudo importar menos el molestar a los policías minutos antes de que fuera Navidad, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Tom estaba perdido en algún lugar. Antes de cometer la locura, llame a los chicos, pero ninguno contesto. Me senté en el sofá unos minutos observando el teléfono. Justo cuando marcaba el número de emergencias, la luz se fue.

Faltaban cuatro minutos para que dieran las doce, y con eso Navidad. Me quede observando el árbol que ya no brillaba, sentí un par de lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Esta era una víspera Navideña aun peor a las que estoy acostumbrada.

Camine a la cocina para apagar las velas y así terminar con la horrorosa espera, cuando de pronto el timbre retumbo por toda mi casa. Desganada, me arrastre hasta la puerta principal, intente asomarme por la ventana pero la falta de luz y la nieve no me permitieron ver nada.

Abrí la puerta.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – gritaron, mi mandíbula cayo haciendo una "o" perfecta.

Eran justo las doce de la noche, tenía Tom frente a mi, semi congelado con un enorme ramo de rosas en sus manos. Tome el ramo y lo lance al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces brinque a sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas Thomas? – chille, me hundi en sus brazos bajo la nieve sin importarme el frio.

- Buscando rosas – respondió con toda la calma del mundo.

Inmediatamente me solté a llorar, de alegría, frustración y alivio.

- No vuelvas a hacer una tontería así – exclame.

- Son las tonterías que hago por ti.

- ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo te sucedía? - chille de nuevo entre sollozos.

- Lo siento Meg – beso mi cabeza.

Ese simple beso me lleno de calma, recogió las rosas antes de abrazarme para entrar a la casa. Con dificultad encendió la chimenea, nos sentamos frente a esta en silencio por unos minutos.

- ¿Quieres ver tu regalo? – pregunto.

- Es suficiente saber que no moriste congelado.

- Vamos, ¡no le quites la emoción! – exclamo como niño pequeño.

- De acuerdo, ¿Dónde esta? – pregunte.

- La única pista que te puedo dar, es que esta en el pino.

El se sentó en el sofá dejándome sola en mi búsqueda, Carrie ya había mencionado que estaba en algún lugar del árbol, pero por lo visto no estaba debajo de él.

Busque minuciosamente debajo del pino y a sus alrededores, Tom a veces me ayudaba con un "frio" o "caliente" para indicarme cuando me había salido de la ruta. Observe cuidadosamente el pino, no había apreciado una pequeña esfera que seguía encendida.

La tome entre mis manos y la agite, había un pequeño foquito dentro de ella junto con algo más. Abrí la esfera en dos, ahí estaba el foquito parpadeando frente a mi rostro, junto a el había un envoltorio de papel que decía "para Meg"

Lo abrí, mi corazón se salto varios latidos, tantos que estuve a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Junto a aquel foquito, estaba un anillo que brillaba con aquella luz amarilla. Me gire lentamente con una expresión de shock en mi rostro, para encontrarme a Tom en una rodilla observándome seriamente.

- Perdón por llegar tarde a la cena y preocuparte tanto… pero, Meg si no es mucho pedir, ¿te casarías conmigo? – sus palabras hicieron que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina.

¿Estaba soñando verdad?

- Se que hemos pasado momentos difíciles, que probablemente no merezco estar con alguien como tu, pero con todo lo que vivimos, me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, que mi vida no es la misma. Que estoy triste cada día que no te veo, que toco mal el piano si no estás en mi casa, que la vida se ve más feliz si escucho tu risa y que tus desayunos pueden alegrarme más que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso y mil motivos más, quiero estar contigo para siempre – termino.

- ¿No estoy dormida verdad? – pregunte.

- Tu dime – se puso de pie frente a mí y tomo el anillo.

Me observo por unos cortos segundos, su rostro se acerco al mío hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Era demasiado real para un sueño, ningún sueño podría ser comparado a la dulzura de sus labios o a la calidez de sus brazos. Cuando nos separamos, sus ojos se estrellaron con los míos.

- ¿Estas despierta? – pregunto dejando ver una sonrisa.

- Si.

- No quiero sonar repetitivo, pero me estoy poniendo nervioso… ¿Megan, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – hablo, esta vez sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que estaban por derramarse.

- Si… aunque mis regalos no serán tan buenos como este – dije antes de soltar una carcajada.

El coloco el anillo en mi dedo, lo primero que me recordó eran aquellas estrellas que habíamos observado varias veces en lugares remotos. Era como ver una constelación en mi dedo. Tom me abrazo y me dio un par de vueltas en el aire por su emoción.

No mucho después, la luz llego a iluminar la escena.

* * *

**Que les parecio? :3**

**diganme y haganme feliz :D**

**Aly **


	46. Con cada latido

Hi ladies! Perdonen mi lentitud en subir, en realidad me olvide de escribir por el regreso a clases! PEEEEEERO, creo que me agradecerán por este capitulo ;) No soy la mejor escritora pero intento lo más que puedo :D Así que dejen sus reviews porque me alegran el día!

Quote song: I'll be your man - McFly

youtube /watch?v=o9wzCe2J0Uw

* * *

**Capitulo 43: Con cada latido**

Navidad, fría y bella Navidad. La época donde se cumplen deseos y la gente se llena de felicidad, personalmente nunca pensé que diría esto, pues detestaba la navidad. El frio, la compañía y esa molesta sensación de estar lleno de comida que puede durar hasta año nuevo, donde todo se repite.

Esta Navidad todo cambio, mi perspectiva hacia esa fecha, hacia mi novio, quiero decir _prometido,_ y el hecho de que mi cena había sido mil veces mejor que la que me dejaban preparada los chefs de mis padres. Por fin podía sonreírle a la vida.

Estuve llorado por la sorpresa por dos horas, aproximadamente y Tom en cambio no dejaba de reírse de mí mientras cenábamos. Le entregue su regalo, no era la gran cosa era una pintura de nosotros dos, hecha por mi y una cadena de oro blanco con sus iniciales. Lo sé, que creativa.

Al terminar de cenar, ambos nos miramos si saber qué hacer. El silencio inundo mi casa pero segundos después nuestras risas retumbaron por todo el lugar. Tom me abrazo dejando atrás la incomodidad, sin tener nada mejor que hacer sacamos el vino y champagne del refrigerador, pues embriagarnos era la mejor manera de celebrar.

Regresamos a la sala, me senté mientras Tom destapaba la botella de champagne, me salpico un poco antes de llenar las copas.

—Brindo por mi prometida, el amor de mi vida quien cambio mi vida con su sonrisa –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

— Yo brindo por Tom, el idiota que más amo en el universo – chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos todo el contenido.

Después de terminar la botella de licor francés, ambos terminamos en el sillón riendo sin motivo alguno, bueno el efecto del alcohol era motivo suficiente.

La cabeza de Tom estaba recargada en la espalda del sillón, con su mirada hacia el techo. Sonreí al ver su perfil, para mi era perfecto, aunque él se quejaba constantemente de tener una barbilla gigante.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunto tocándose el rostro, haciéndome reír.

—No, solo te observaba —admití, poco después sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas.

—Ven aquí —. Me acerco a su pecho y bajo su rostro. Me observo fijamente por unos segundos.

Como si nuestros labios fueran imán y metal, instantáneamente se acercaron hasta encontrarse. Una corriente eléctrica bajo por mi nuca recorriendo toda mi columna vertebral, mandando señales a todo mi cuerpo. El tomo mi rostro entre sus largas y delgadas manos para deshacerse del poco espacio entre nosotros. Sus labios luchaban por dominar los míos, lo que me hizo sonreír. Lo deje atacar mis labios mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello, era extrañamente manejable y sedoso. Su lengua roso mi labio inferior, rogándole la entrada, separe mis labios dándole paso a mi boca. El sabor de champagne embriagándome aun más. Sus manos se alejaron de mis mejillas y viajaron a mi espalda, sobre la piel que dejaba descubierta mi vestido.

El me giro dejándome recostada en el sillón, el sobre mí. Nuestros labios no se separaron nunca, no mucho después sus manos regresaron a mi espalda deteniéndose en el zipper. Siguiendo su juego, alcance su camisa y desabotone unos cuantos botones dejando su tatuaje descubierto. El se entretuvo jugando con el zipper del vestido, subiéndolo y bajándolo, lo que me hizo gruñir contra sus labios. El se separo y dejo salir una carcajada, fruncí el seño lo que hizo que subiera el volumen de su risa. Impulsivamente le jale la oreja, lo que calmo su risa. Me mostro una sonrisa torcida y levanto una ceja.

— ¿Ruda, eh? —dijo en un tono perverso. Sentí mi rostro hervir.

Eso pudo haber dejado una idea bastante equivocada, solté una risa nerviosa. El rodo los ojos y se acerco de nuevo a mi, pegando su frente contra la mía. Su mirada se fijo a la mía, aquellos ojos acaramelados parecían derretirse en la luz tenue y amarillenta de la habitación. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que probablemente Tom podía escucharlo. El tomo mi mano derecha y la coloco sobre su pecho, su corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo que el mío. Eso me relajo un poco, el beso mis labios ligeramente, apartándose segundos después. Lo único que podía escuchar era el palpitar de nuestros corazones, retumbando en mis oídos dejando su eco como un tambor en una habitación abandonada. Su respiración chocaba contra mi rostro y podía inhalar el aroma fresco de su colonia pegada a mi cuerpo.

El alcohol de veras está afectando mi cerebro, nunca me fijo en este tipo de cosas. O puede ser que nunca había tenido este tipo de encuentro con nadie y ahora tengo a un chico que parece sacado de una revista de Men's health frente a mi. Deje mis absurdos pensamientos a un lado y regrese mi "concentración" a Tom, quien me miraba confundido.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? —susurro.

—Eh, en nada —mentí, pero seguro que el color de mi rostro me delato.

La única manera de terminar esa conversación era poniendo mis labios sobre los de Tom y eso fue lo que hice. Las preguntas terminaron sobrando pues respondió el beso en el momento que mis labios tocaron los suyos. Sus dedos recorrieron mi cabello mientras que yo mantenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi espalda regreso al frio cuero del sillón, con Tom sobre mi apoyando sus brazos a mis lados para evitar aplastarme.

Mis brazos se encontraron camino hasta su pecho, donde delinee con un dedo la forma de su tatuaje. Una de sus manos encontró el zipper de mi vestido, esta vez sin dudar lo bajo y paso su fría mano sobre mi espalda poniendo mis vellos de punta. Empuje ligeramente su cuerpo indicándole que se recostara sobre el sillón con mis manos, inmediatamente Tom dejo reposar su espalda conmigo sobre él. Desabotone los últimos botones de su camisa, nuestros labios aun luchando con pasión. El me quito los zapatos con un ágil movimiento de manos para regresar sus manos a mis hombros. Sus dedos deslizaban las mangas del vestido cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! —gritaron desde la entrada —. Oh mierda…

Mi cuerpo se congelo y me caí del sillón. Era Dougie, Dan y Harry, en mi puerta, y me acababan de ver semi desnuda.

—Mierda —susurro Tom, quien se abotono la camisa en cuestión de segundos. Imite sus acciones y me cerré el vestido.

Mire a los tres chicos que tenían las manos sobre los ojos, como si fueran criaturas inocentes. Intente no reírme, pero fue imposible.

— ¿Ya podemos mirar? —dijo Dougie con una voz de niño.

— Cállate Doug, estoy segura que has visto cosas peores en tu computadora — me burle de el.

Se destaparon los ojos y caminaron a la sala, se quedaron mirando la escena del crimen.

—En realidad veníamos a felicitarlos por su compromiso —dijo Danny sentándose en el sillón individual.

—Pero por lo visto ustedes ya estaban celebrando muy bien —completo Harry, provocando miradas de odio.

Ellos traían más botellas de vino y whiskey, obviamente no perdieron tiempo en abrirlas y brindar por nuestro compromiso y otras obscenidades.

Después de tres o cuatro copas dejaron de hablar del tema, pues no se puede poner más incomodo que tener 3 chicos haciendo burlas sexuales en tu sala, con tu novio a un lado. A las cuatro de la mañana ahora tres ebrios se despidieron y fueron a casa de Danny, que estaba al cruzar la calle. Tom y yo nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, mirando cualquier otra cosa que no fueran nuestros rostros.

—Creo que es hora de irme —dijo rascándose la nuca.

Sentí un vacio inmenso al escuchar sus palabras, así que me quede mirando mis pies descalzos por más tiempo. El coloco sus suaves y frías manos sobre mis hombros, levante mi rostro y su mirada atrapo la mía.

—Te amo. —Aquellas simples palabras me llenaron por dentro.

—Yo también —respondí mirando esas orbitas color caramelo.

Sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda dejando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, inhale lo más profundo que pude, intentando llenar mis células con aquella exquisita esencia. Me había tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que no quería separarme de él. Que por más absurdo que fuera, el era mi otra mitad, la parte que faltaba de mi. El me hace sentir que viví feliz toda mi vida y no todo lo contrario, cuando lo veo sonreír siento que soy una niña junto a su mejor amigo, divirtiéndome. Y aunque la vida nos haya puesto cientos de obstáculos, se que siempre regresaríamos a los brazos del otro.

Sin darme cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos, deslizándose por mis mejillas, Tom me miro sorprendido y asustado.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —pregunto preocupado.

—Perdón, mis pensamientos se salieron de control —dije agachando la cabeza.

El beso mis mejillas deshaciéndose de las lagrimas, me abrazo aun más fuerte hasta casi sacarme todo el aire y llenarme de su amor. Mi vida se había vuelto tan dulce como la vainilla, y soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de cosas románticas, pues no soy buena expresando mis ideas sobre el amor.

—La manera en que sonríes cuando te abrazo, como arrugas tu nariz cuando no te gusta algo, lo que me haces sentir cada vez que te veo abrir los ojos cuando duermo junto a ti, todas esas pequeñas cosas que haces sin darte cuenta, son el motivo por el que me enamoro de ti como si fuera el primer día que te vi —susurro mirándome a los ojos —. Eres cada latido de mi corazón Megan.

Normalmente utilizaría la frase _"Sentí todo un zoológico brincar en mi estomago"_ pero en este caso, diría que sentí que una encalló en mi estomago, las mariposas y elefantes realmente se quedaban ligeros para describir mis sentimientos.

Involuntariamente deje salir una risa nerviosa, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a Tom con tanta fuerza que mis brazos se sintieron como gelatina después.

—Gracias Tom —dije tragándome mis ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Beso mi frente, dejando sus labios presionados por un largo rato. Haciendo que mi estomago girara un par de veces.

—Mejor me voy —hablo mientras me soltaba de su abrazo.

— ¡No! —exclame, eso me pasa por pensar en voz alta.

Alzo una ceja, su rostro lleno de confusión. ¿Ahora que iba a decir?, _¿Quédate y mezclemos nuestros genes en mi cama?_ Pésima idea.

—Es tarde, mejor quédate —murmure con mi mirada pegada a mis manos.

_Peor aún. _

—Meg, vivo en la casa de alado.

Hasta que una idea llego a mi mente, algo que nunca utilizaba como arma pues a veces me olvidaba que era mujer y que los hombres tienen debilidades hacia nosotras, como si fuéramos una criatura siniestra de otro planeta.

—Por favor —chille en la voz más tierna que pude, estirando un poco su camisa.

Espere por unos segundos sin quitar mi cara de inocente, no tardo mucho en rodar los ojos para demostrar su derrota. Lo abrace y le bese la mejilla.

Apague las luces el piso de abajo y ambos subimos hasta mi habitación, el ya sabía en qué cajón tenía su ropa así que fue directamente al closet. En cambio yo fui hasta el baño para liberar mi rostro de todo el maquillaje, para mi sorpresa aun estaba mi cara aun estaba decente. Pero no mucho después me despedí de mi bello rostro dejando a la verdadera Megan frente al espejo. Trence mi cabello para evitar despertar con un cabello de león, me quite el vestido para entrar en mi cómoda pijama de franela y por ultimo me lave los dientes. Salí del baño y vi a Tom mirando un cuadro que tenía lleno de fotografías, la mayoría con él. Al escuchar mis pasos giro para verme, me tape el rostro con las manos para evitar que me viera sin maquillaje.

—Meg, te he visto cientos de veces sin maquillaje —dijo riéndose.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta —respondí.

El aparto mis manos de mi rostro, me estaba mirando fijamente lo cual me intimidaba un poco. El era tan bello y yo tan… yo.

—Megan, eres hermosa, así que por favor no vuelvas a ocultar tu rostro —. Su mirada escaneo mi rostro antes de acercarse.

Beso cada parte de mi rostro, mis ojos, mi nariz, mis mejillas y mis labios.

—Para mis ojos, eres la mujer más bella del mundo, no se que más decir sin sonar como una película romántica de bajo presupuesto —dijo mientras reposaba su frente contra la mía.

Tom me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la cama, pude haber malinterpretado sus acciones, pero pude sentir su tranquilidad y sinceridad. Se sentó en el borde del colchón para que yo me sentara sobre sus piernas. Me beso el cuello y me abrazo por el abdomen. Me sentí segura entre sus brazos, como cuando eres un niño pequeño y sientes que si te cubres con las sabanas estas a salvo, es el tipo de seguridad que Tom me daba.

-Hoy será el primer día que eres mi prometida, ¿no es raro? —dijo con sus barbilla sobre mi hombro. Sonreí al escucharlo.

—Es raro, pero… por algún extraño motivo me hace muy feliz que seas tú quien esta conmigo.

Sin aviso alguno se recostó sobre la cama, dejando mi cuerpo caer junto al suyo, ambos nos reímos pero después nos quedamos observando el uno al otro sin hacer ruido. El alcanzo la manta y la puso sobre los dos, sus manos buscaron mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo. Mi corazón se acelero por la corta distancia entre nosotros, pego su nariz a mi cabeza lo que me causo cosquillas.

—Me gusta como hueles —susurro sobre mi cabello.

—A pavo y verduras —bromee.

—No hueles… a vainilla y fresas, un helado no suena nada mal —rio. De nuevo, su aliento causo cosquillas en mi cabeza.

Me beso la cabeza y yo abrace su torso hundiendo mi rostro sobre su pecho. Lo escuche tararear una canción, podía sentir cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba, lo que me arrullo aun más rápido. En el fondo temí que todo lo que había pasado terminara siendo solo un sueño.

* * *

Don't get all horny, siempre tiene que pasar algo asi para arruinar el momento :) sino, no seria mi historia muahahah!

Love y'all!


End file.
